Interpelar de Angelus
by Fantassia
Summary: No importaba si eras un santo de Athena, ante sus ojos marchitos eras parte del problema, por que de existir tú, existió él…
1. Prólogo

**0-0- Interpelar de Angelus -0-0**

_El temor a la desaparición del género humano es hoy más sensato que nunca. Los desarrollos tecnológicos del siglo XX han puesto en jaque la existencia de la vida inteligente en la tierra. En la actualidad, la vieja visión religiosa del Apocalipsis ha sido superada por un nuevo enfoque de rigor científico: los riesgos existenciales, peligros inéditos en la historia de la humanidad, generados, paradójicamente, por los propios hombres. El genero humano se aproxima a una fase decisiva… ¿Apocalipsis o… venganza de la Madre Tierra?_

**0- Prólogo -0**

Un golpe de colores e imágenes se posaron sobre mi campo visual… Había abierto mis ojos con calma después de mucho tiempo de agonizantes sombras. Quería intentar entender en donde era que me encontraba… ¿Estaba con ellos aún o había logrado escapar? Tal vez había logrado volver a la tierra que antes se nombraba mi hogar ¿No es así? La tierra en donde la prisa y la impaciencia golpean con monótona mortalidad… Estaba en el mundo humano.

Algo que no creí posible dentro de mi oscura y perdida mente. Por que estuve en el infierno durante años, por que perdí todo espacio en el mundo que viví mientras sonreía…

Ciertamente mi vida mortal expiró en una guerra humana. En una guerra en la que el hombre 'mas fuerte' decidiría el destino de millones de seres humanos "inferiores" a él. Peleé por ninguna causa, luché solo para salvar mi existencia y al final… ¿Al final que recibí? Flores sobre una tumba llena de historia. No dejé de creer nunca, en que la salvación podría llamar a la puerta de mi mente llena de monstruos y fantasmas del pasado. Cuidé de mi esencia al lado de quienes al igual que yo, nunca hubieran elegido pelear por nada. Sin embargo, se me traicionó de la manera menos creíble ¿Cómo imaginarias que el arma aliada es la que te daría el golpe mortal que te haría dormir entre la tierra hasta hacerte polvo? Sucesos que con el paso de esta breve y frágil escritura se desenvolverán hasta mostrarse entendibles. Por que ahora solo queda continuar caminando entre las sombras del nuevo pasado y el presente.

Desvaneciéndose mientras suspiraba el aroma a libertad, mis sentidos auguraban en la mentira y la sensación de comenzar el propósito por el que había caído en este planeta imperfectamente humano. Todas las imágenes de lo que alguna vez hice aquí, nadaban con persistencia dentro de mi cabeza y me hacían desvariar sobre mi mismo. En un bosque pequeño, mortecinamente iluminado por la luna. Estaba mi cuerpo herido, sofocándose por el peso de los recuerdos. No había nadie allí, nadie que pudiera ayudarme o algo con lo que pudiera familiarizar esa nueva existencia en el mundo terrenal. No reconocía un solo centímetro de la inmensa hilera de árboles. Sin embargo, sabía que… Desde ese momento los problemas empezarían por mi repentina aparición…

* * *

**FDA: Bueno... No sé si el inicio de esta cosa les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. Ciertamente el escrito que está detrás del prólogo lo saqué de una revista llamada ¨Muy interesante¨, hablaba sobre el posible final humano y digamos que eso me dio un poco de ideas sobre alguna posible historia... Quiero agregar que esto no es lo unico que posteé, hay un capítulo más: El de inicio que es concecutivo a este.**

_**Por: Fantasía de un ángel.**_

**.Até Logo.**


	2. Simple ironía o… Explosión previa

**0-** **Simple ironía o… Explosión nunca previa -0**

_**Capitulo I**_

El suave quiebre de las hojas muertas en el suelo, hizo que mis sentidos auditivos se agudizaran… Alguien caminaba con pasiva confianza por ese bosque, tal vez alguien que aun no sabía de mi estancia en ese lugar, o todo lo contrario… Alguien que iba con el objetivo de saber por que me encontraba allí.

No quería dejar que el tiempo pasase con su acostumbrada rapidez, si era algo malo para mi integridad el permanecer a la expectativa en ese sitio, tenía que empezar a moverme para alejarme de allí… Aunque todo me doliera como si estuviera al borde de la muerte. Teniendo conciencia que un falso movimiento podría poner en suspenso los minutos entrantes, arrastré mi cuerpo con suavidad, hasta quedar oculto en un tronco hueco. El bosque se sacudía con violencia por los fuertes vientos que le golpeaban. No obstante, el quiebre de las hojas continuaba manifestándose cada momento más cerca.

¿Quién tendría tanta confianza en sí mismo cómo para anunciarse de esa manera?

No mantenía alejada la mirada de donde escuchaba los pasos, una pequeña cuarteadura que había en la madera resquebrajada me servía como visor y me mantenía al tanto. Esperaba el maravilloso momento en que alguien saliera caminando por donde yo había estado tirado. Sin embargo, no pasaba nada. Dejé escapar algo de aire que mantenía comprimido en mis pulmones e incliné la cabeza hacia arriba, pensando en tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo en nada…

Me había ensimismado tanto dentro de mí, que la silueta tosca y levemente brillante que estaba frente a mí, me parecía difusa entre el follaje del bosque. Algo anormal que ante mis ojos era normal. Estiró una mano o eso parecía y me atrajo hasta él, me levantó en el aire y me arrojó con fuerza en contra de un árbol. Sentí cada uno de mis huesos tronando y también como todo terminó cuando caí de bruces al suelo. Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras intentaba mirar quien había sido mi agresor: Un tipo alto, de profundos ojos verdes, tenía el cabello atado en una coleta caída y era color azul. Tenía en su cuerpo una armadura que brillaba como un sol nocturno y que presumía ser de oro… Si, era una armadura de oro. Pero ¿Por qué me atacó alguien que portaba una armadura así?

La energía cósmica emanaba de su cuerpo como si fuera el centro del universo. Inundaba cada pedazo de tierra a su alrededor. Aquellos ojos verdes que poseía, brillaban con estremecedor peligro y me anunciaban el regreso del ardiente infierno en el que antes yo vivía en muerte. Claro… Algo importante debía haber en ese bosque o cerca de el, como para que actuaran inmediatamente con agresión.

-Estás pisando tierra sagrada y ajena a tus cabales… ¿Qué haces aquí¿Quién eres? –Pronunció con inminente fuerza, su voz era gruesa y áspera. El sujeto se abalanzó nuevamente en contra mía, pero se detuvo a unos centímetros de mí- Responde con cuidado y precisión las preguntas que te he hecho… No tengo piedad con nadie que profane las tierras cercanas a mi Diosa. –Agregó con frialdad. Ante sus palabras asentí con debilidad y con ayuda del árbol me puse lentamente de pie.

-Neiko… -Murmuré- Al menos ese era mi nombre hace tiempo en este planeta. Y No creerás una palabra de lo que te mencionaré. Sin embargo, no tengo más opción que hacerlo… Estuve en el infierno tantos años, que la edad que tienes no abarca para contarlos. Serví con resignación al señor de los avernos y los muertos, siendo un ángel caído o como queráis mencionarle… Con paciencia me nombré interiormente una vez tras otra; que nunca volvería a casa, por que no merecía hacerlo y por que no tenía el derecho de pisar nuevamente tierra humana… No sé si estuve con vida todo este tiempo o si realmente solo era un alma en pena simulando ser algo viviente –Le dije con desesperación y al mismo tiempo resguardando la ansiedad que mi voz padecía. No sabía que más decir, por que no pensaba que él lo entendería… Por que lo que diría era muy poco creíble…- ¡Es que Todo era terror dentro de un mundo imperfectamente perfecto¡Y yo era el pupilo de la muerte! Quien obedecía solo por subordinación y miedo… Pero… ¿Quién soy? No lo sé, por que por fin logré salir de allá y no elegí el sitio de aterrizaje –Continué con voz baja, manteniendo dentro de mi mente las palabras inapropiadas, así como el deseo de destrozarlo todo…

-Un servidor de Hades –Especuló pensativo, al mismo tiempo que me dedicaba miradas de odio y asco- Tu historia es poco creíble… Por que 'lastima' es lo que deseas causarme para que te deje vivir más tiempo del que debiste ¿No es así¡No me digas que es pura casualidad que hayas terminado en este bosque! –Gritó al aire, perdiendo un tanto la paciencia. En ese momento levanté aun más la cabeza, demostrando la firmeza de mis palabras y que sus acusaciones no derrumbarían la poca seguridad que había en mí- "¡Un ángel del infierno en los bosques de nuestra señora Athena!" ¿Crees que vas a vivir para continuar tu camino¿Crees que te dejaré continuar con vida para que sigas contando tu 'fantasiosa' historia?

El cosmo de ese hombre comenzó a acrecentarse de una manera increíble, mientras su cabello escapaba de su atadura… Mi integridad había comenzado a peligrar, pero mi conciencia me dictaba que mantuviera mi cuerpo firme en aquel lugar del bosque. A pesar de tener el corazón acelerado y la adrenalina bombeando con furica insistencia, permanecía de pie allí, retándole con la mirada. Ese hombre no comprendió el significado de mis palabras y juzgó muy a prisa las causas de mis problemas presentes. ¡Nadie tenía pensado atacar a su maldita Diosa¡Yo solamente quería huir del infierno en el que moría diariamente mi espíritu!

Apreté las manos a los costados, sin tener conciencia que una energía oscura emanaba lentamente de ellas, asomando la ira por cada comisura que encontraba entre los dedos, tensioné cada músculo de los brazos y le miré ahogado en coraje. Tal vez quería desquitar todo el dolor y fastidio que pasé durante años, con él. Pero no sabía por que mi carácter había cambiado tan efusivamente…

-Te he dicho todo lo que he pasado durante décadas enteras… ¡Y solo piensas que mi objetivo es matar a tu Diosa! –Escupí esas palabras con odio- Escape de mil muertes y no decidí donde reaparecer… Pero fue en un mal sitio por lo que veo –Negué con la cabeza y avancé un paso al frente, para encarar a quién pensaba agredirme- Después de todo… Tal vez no sería mala idea intentar atravesar su pecho con una lanza y beber la sangre de su corazón para maldecir más mi alma. Quizás la esencia divina me dé mejor suerte –Me burlé con una cruel sonrisa.

Y la acción no se hizo esperar, por que no tardó en explotar su cosmo para atacarme. Desde donde el tipo estaba, juntó sus brazos al frente y dejó escapar a una velocidad increíble la mayoría de su cosmo… Golpeándome con mortal fuerza y consecutivamente mandándome a volar varios metros. Los árboles no amortiguaban los golpes que estaba recibiendo, solamente agravaban más mi estado, y las consecuencias estuvieron en el suelo manchado de sangre. Cuando por fin me detuve, entre tambaleos logré ponerme de pie, miré a mí alrededor y cuando un fuerte mareo invadió mi cabeza; caí al piso, quedando sostenido por las rodillas y las palmas de mis manos.

-Si, un ángel que logró escapar de su tortura. Alguien que alguna vez tuvo corazón y creía en las sonrisas eternas. Un ser humano tan normal que nunca hubiera imaginado que los dioses habitan en la tierra o que el infierno es mil veces peor que una mísera pesadilla. El camino que no creí recorrer era el peor de todos, por que estando en los sollozos de tantas almas, te contagias de dolor y comprendes el verdadero destino del mal. Protector de Athena ¿Comprendes cuanto mal se puede hacer mientras vives? –Le pregunté, para después replicar al aire como si este me fuera a dar una respuesta:- ¡Por qué de todas las almas que se encadenaron junto a la mía me escogieron a mí¿Por qué yo?-Me detuve unos segundos y sentí un escalofrío recorriendo la mayoría de mi cuerpo…- Estás a pocos pasos de darme nuevamente la muerte… Y no creas que espero que te detengas…

-¿Podrías darme un solo motivo para tener condescendencia contigo? – Preguntó mientras caminaba hacia mí, apartando las ramas rotas de los árboles a su paso.

-El fin humano llegará de una u otra manera, protector de Athena ¿Por qué habría de llegar en un alma tan ruin y débil como la mía? Si Athena debe morir; morirá… Ya sea en mis manos o en las de algún Ser superior a ella. Sin embargo, ahora yo te estoy dejando el camino libre para que me quites la vida y asegures la existencia de tu Diosa… Aunque no mentí al mencionar que yo daría todo de mí, para no volver al infierno en el que habitaba.

El hombre se detuvo en seco. Parecía analizar cada una de mis palabras. Pensé que había logrado llegar al fondo de su mente y que le haría recapacitar sobre sus futuros actos. Sin embargo, levantó el brazo con brusquedad y estiró la palma de su mano hacía mí… Creo que si tenía pensado exterminarme por completo. Comenzó a reunir cada partícula de cosmo que tenía su inmenso poder y sus labios se movían, mientras conjuraba su siguiente técnica…

-Saga de Géminis ¿Le matarás sin ni siquiera darle una nueva oportunidad¿Qué no te has redimido después de tanto mal que ha hecho también tu alma? –Cuchicheó alguien más, detrás de mí- El tipo apenas se puede poner de pie, con trabajo logra sacar coraje para enfrentarte con "dignidad". Sin mencionar que son muy ciertas algunas de sus palabras –Agregó

-Cuando pida tu opinión te lo haré saber. Máscara Mortal, este asunto no es tuyo… -Replicó el aludido a quien ahora molestaban

- Pero ¡No crees que eres el menos indicado para juzgar? –El segundo hombre que apareció, soltó una sonora carcajada, mientras aplaudía levemente- Si, Ya sé, ya sé; Es raro que yo interfiera por alguien. Pero es que si no soy yo quien le quite la vida, no se me hace justo que alguien mas se manche las manos ¿No se te hace mejor dejarle en Cabo Sunion? En donde la muerte llega por si sola –Insistió con agudeza. Saga pasaba la mirada de mí, hacia quien le hablaba unos cuantos árboles más atrás. Sus ojos desbordaban molestia y su rostro inexpresivo contrastaba con el suceso de esos momentos.

-Es un servidor de Hades…

-¡Alguna vez también lo fuimos!

-¿Por qué quieres que…?

-¡Solo quiero divertirme una vez más! –Le atajó sin toque alguno, comenzando a molestarse también.

Que rápido se decidió el futuro entrante de mi lastimada existencia. Bastaron unas cuantas palabras para que sin conciencia, la injuria me hiciera su victima… En ese instante, un miedo etéreo me invadió. Algo estaba fulgurando dentro de mí y me llamaba con insistencia. Pensé variadas veces que era el miedo y los nervios los que me tenían escuchando miles de voces interiores, voces que nunca antes había escuchado… _**"**¡Matadles, matadles! Por que ellos no tendrán el perdón necesario e implorante para vuestra alma frágil y herida**" **_repetían cada vez mas alto, de un momento a otro lograban inundar mi cabeza, para después alejarse como si nunca hubieran existido… Me confundían y al mismo tiempo me guiaban por un camino que deseaba cruzar.

Mi respiración volvió a desesperarse y mis ojos viajaban de un lado a otro, marcando cada contorno de cada sombra en aquel bosque lastimado y sombrío. Esos dos tipos que estaban a mi alrededor ya no importaban. No. Lo que valía era el trato que la raza tan imperfecta me daba en ese rato y en ese lugar. Para ellos yo era un perro al cual debían exterminar por estar en un sitio que no debía… Esos, los cuales solo eran humanos que destilaban la ignorancia por el mundo en el que "felizmente" vivían. Sin pensar en cuanto sufrimiento, desgracia y perdición se tiene en todo momento en esa Madre tierra que hieren día con día. Por eso y por muchas razones más ¿No sería un bien para sus seres vivos… que durmieran eternamente en el manto sagrado de la muerte? Se les ahorraría un malestar eterno de pecados inconcebidos.

Muerte, amor, destrucción ¿La vida eterna en el paraíso sin fin a cambio de un momento pequeño de dolor o… El sollozo eterno en un mar de lamentos y torturas crueles sin sentido por haber continuado con la torpe existencia mortalmente humana?.¿Qué es lo que prefieren?

Claro, por que ellos no prefieren nada, si no la falta de inteligencia, son eres inútiles que solo quieren destruir y dominar el mundo en el que supuestamente viven a diario. Y el claro ejemplo de humanidad estaba rodeándome en el momento en que mi mente comenzaba a desvariar. Son pecadores y juzgan a su tonta manera a los demás que consideran 'debiles'. Entendí todo, en el justo momento en que uno de ellos dos comenzó a caminar contra mí, casi podía sentir sus manos tomándome por los hombros para llevarme a un sitio desconocido. La influencia del que habían llamado "Máscara mortal" hizo efecto en el protector de Athena que primeramente me había golpeado; Querían llevarme a algún sitio, para verme sufrir y morir tan lentamente, que el espectáculo que recibirían sería algo "Fabuloso".

-Vaya… No tenía idea de que la mente humana jugara tan tramposamente –Murmuré llamando la atención de ambos guerreros. Con lentitud me puse de pie una vez más y dejé caer los brazos a los costados- ¿Qué intentaron hacer de mí? Dejé que se divirtieran todo el rato que quisieron. Pero nunca mencioné las condiciones ¿O sí? Se supone que escapé de un mundo de Mierda para intentar volver a vivir una vez más con esta humanidad –Continué con el mismo tono de voz. Bajé la mirada para mantenerla en un punto inerte del suelo, mientras escuchaba aquellas nuevas voces dentro de mi cabeza- Alguna vez caminé entre ustedes, deseando que el final de mi era nunca terminara. Sin embargo… - Sin tener control de mis reacciones, comencé a reír con fuerza- ¡Que irónico es el golpe del destino! Lo que tanto temía, emanará sin límite de mis manos cansadas de trabajar… Terminaré lo que ustedes empezaron, por que el fin de este planeta nunca había estado más cerca… Que en estos días…

_Continuará…_

"_Puedo robar los segundos para fingir que vivo como un ser mortal y normal. Pero nadie puede entender que mi último suspiro fue dado cuando la esencia de mi sonrisa se apagó, matando mi esperanza. Trabajé para hallar la paz que ahora no tengo, por que me la robaron los fantasmas de la discordia y la envidia. Nadie puede escuchar mi voz interior por que me han quitado el habla traicioneramente. Sólo me queda esperar que el dulce grito del final se pose en mi letárgico regazo…"_

_Por: … Neiko_

* * *

**FDA: Agradecimientos a mis lectores. De la nada esta historia voló a mi cabeza y se posó finalmente aquí. Tal vez no esté muy bien el inicio, pero es que no encontré una mejor manera de comenzar este fic... Verdaderamente no lo he terminado, pero tengo una enfermedad mental muy rara que no me deja terminar los fics cuando los empiezo y no los voy posteando conforme acabo capítulo. Ojalá mi musa se la pase inspirada la mayoría del tiempo para poder seguirle con ánimo y paciencia cada que tenga el tiempo lo suficientemente necesario para escribir. Intentaré no pasarme más de la cuenta sin postear. Realmente deseo que les guste, aunque sea un poquito... Sus Opiniones serán respondidas (si son anónimas) en mi Profile o directamente a sus correos. Espero volver pronto, solo para dar a leer lo que imagino…**

_**Por: Fantasía de un ángel.**_

**.Até Logo.**


	3. Déjame ayudarte No me digas que no

**0-0- Interpelar de Angelus -0-0**

**Déjame ayudarte… No me digas que no**

**Capitulo II**

Confundido, enojado y desesperado… Tenía años sin volver a pisar territorio humano y la bienvenida no fue algo gratificante. Por que simplemente no comprendían mis diferentes razones ó mi única y verdadera historia.

El control de mis pensamientos se me escapaba con cada segundo de mis manos. Se resbalaba entre mis dedos como algo inexistente y etéreo. Dolía pensar que pelearía inmediatamente, que ni siquiera tuve unos cuantos días, horas o minutos de descanso… Todo se había convertido nuevamente en un infierno, en el que todos nos destruiríamos…

Éramos tres extraños debatiendo nuestras ideas para llegar a un solo punto, en el que todo acabaría. Y en el que no habría ganadores. Éramos personas o animales con distintas razones de ser y pensar. Y estaba colmándose el ambiente de rabia, tensión y adrenalina. Era tan fácil predecir que su injusticia requería la muerte para mí y que mi sueño se desvanecía sin evitarlo. Era tan fácil predecir… que correría tanta sangre para teñir el mundo entero, con tantos sucesos por delante.

El protector de Athena que estaba detrás de mí, avanzó unos cuantos pasos y comenzó a reír sin control. En cada recoveco inhabitable del bosque, se podían escuchar sus estruendosas carcajadas. El viento aun soplaba con fuerza y se fusionaba con aquella ronca voz que se alzaba al aire. Máscara Mortal continuaba riendo, acercándose cada vez más a mí, sin medir consecuencias, sin pensar en precauciones…

-Entonces el infierno no es un paraíso desconocido para ti ¿verdad? –Masculló, dando un último paso. El protector de Athena le echó una mirada a su compañero y al mismo tiempo empezaron a incrementar su cosmo, iluminando aquella parte del bosque. Solo volteé la cabeza a ambos lados, retrocediendo hasta quedar unos centímetros frente a un árbol- Si ya conoces esos rumbos, no tendremos tanto remordimiento al desaparecerte, niño… Por que acabas de afirmar que atacarías a nuestra Diosa Athena y esa es la excusa que buscaba para intentar matarte.

-Me parece bien que conozcas los sentimientos y miedos de tu enemigo –Le contesté sin mucho preámbulo- Si conoces eso de mí, me harás más fácil pelear en contra tuya. Esta lucha tendrá valor y me hará entrar en calor para deshacerme de cada individuo de este nido de ratas humanas. –Murmuré con una sonrisa en el rostro- Les confesaré algo, protectores de Athena: Vine del inframundo por que tengo un objetivo, uno solo entre los miles que pudieran navegar por mi basta imaginación… Vine a destruir todo rastro de vida en este mundo, a mostrarles sus errores a la escoria que día a día va escaseando cada partícula de vitalidad de la Madre tierra. En nombre de mi señor Hades, vine a desintegrar la esencia de la Diosa que le puso fin a su sueño de concederse el mundo para él y su enorme reino. Y nadie impedirá que gracias a eso, se me deje descansar esta vez, en paz… -Finalicé con un tétrico siseo que apenas fue escuchado.

Todavía no estaba muerto aquel corazón que latía en mi pecho… No del todo. Aun tenía frescas las heridas del pasado y el presente, pero no podía morir sin llevarse algún rastro de que existió un joven que vivió en armonía con la vida. Si… Suspiros, sonrisas, rabias y demás emociones de una vida humana, quedaron selladas como bellas flores al anochecer, dentro de aquel bosque iluminado por el coraje de dos guerreros ofendidos y con deseos de sangre.

Se dejó que las respiraciones ahogadas por la adrenalina próxima a correr, callaran para otorgar el paso a las secuelas siguientes. Ennegrecí mi aura y todo mi entorno alrededor de medio metro, retrocedí con calma hasta sentir el áspero tronco que me dejaba sin campo abierto detrás de mi espalda y calculé todo el terreno que estaba por presenciar nuestra estupida pelea. Abrí y cerré los puños a mis costados, paseando la mirada de un guerrero a otro, tratando de adivinar los pensamientos que pasaban en sus mentes, para poder darme una idea de si sobreviviría a mi primer obstáculo ¿Cuál sería el precio de la derrota para un mensajero ya muerto?

"_No tengas miedo… No, por que eres fuerte y venciste a la muerte alguna vez anterior… Mátales o déjales como advertencia para sus demás aliados… Pero no desistas de tus ideas, no lo hagas, por que sabes que la derrota es peor que la muerte en el infierno…**" **_Eso, solo eso existía dentro de mi mente trastornada… Esas voces que lentamente me decían como derrotar a mis enemigos, me avisaban e instruían para poder tener el mundo en bandeja de plata.

Saga no esperó más tiempo, fue el primero en comenzar a impartir sus técnicas… Doloras y certeras, como siempre debí imaginar. De tres pasos se encontraba sosteniéndome del cuello y acrecentando el luminoso rayo de energía que comenzaba a fluir de la palma de su mano derecha. Sus ojos verdes e iluminados por el frío sentimiento de brindar muerte a un enemigo, me observaban como a una presa, me avisaban que no existiría la palabra 'compasión' y que estaría muy difícil escapar de sus garras. Entonces sentí el dolor esparciéndose en cada miembro de mi delgado cuerpo, sentí como el ardor y la insuficiencia respiratoria le daban señales de alerta a mi cerebro. El sabor metálico de mi ADN cubrió por completo mi sentido del gusto e hizo que la vista se me nublara en un pequeño instante. Saga había estrellado su grandiosa muestra de cosmo en mi estomago y la fuerza de impacto me había hecho romper el árbol que estaba detrás de mí, con mi cuerpo.

-Una acción, vale más que todas las palabras que has dicho –Replicó, moviendo con las botas de su armadura los pedazos de madera que habían quedado sobre el suelo, frente a él. Le escuché claramente cuando se volvió hacia su compañero y le murmuró algunas cosas más. Sin embargo, en ese momento, yo estaba tratando de recobrar el aire perdido, lo que me había hecho quedar tirado cuando largo era, sobre el suelo astillado- Le dirás a Hades, que en este mundo no hay espacio para él, o para sus sirvientes…

-Tal vez… desees decirlo en persona, protector de Athena- Respondí, apenas poniéndome de pie entre diversos tambaleos. Escupí un poco de sangre y puse los brazos delante del pecho; adoptando la posición de pelea que había aprendido en el Inframundo- …_Oscuro castigo._

Un ataqué. Desde que pisé tierra humana no había devuelto ninguna agresión que me habían regalado… Pero por primera vez estaba combatiendo fuego con fuego. En aquel pedazo de tierra, en aquel bosque cubierto por espesos árboles, la negrura de un campo de energía oscura y negativa avanzaba con estrepitosa velocidad hacia ambos protectores de Athena. Desde mi estancia, se oía como cada árbol, planta o hierba, se despellejaba lentamente, como si un fuego diabólico les estuviera arrancando la piel. Eso era lo que sentirían esos hombres que creyeron en su Diosa, sin que esta los fuera a socorrer en su último momento de suspiro. El _oscuro castigo _había escapado ansiosamente de mi cuerpo para triturar al enemigo, el cual ya estaba por ser alcanzado. El _oscuro castigo _viajaba destruyendo todo a su paso, sin importar detonar en dos seres que tal vez morirían en un instante.

-¡A otra dimensión! –Se oyó el grito defensivo al otro lado del campo de pelea. Dos cosmos se acrecentaron con furica insistencia, uno malévolo y el otro con un coraje interno, esperando ser descubierto. Sentí como una tercera dimensión se abría frente a mí y absorbía gran parte de mi poder. Sin embargo, el defensor no tuvo la suerte de detener todo mi ataque.

Pero algo no estaba bien… La energía de quien aun no arremetía poder o técnica en contra mía, se había apagado totalmente ¿Sería una táctica suya o realmente había caído victima de mi difuso poder? _**"**¡Cuidado!. ¡Cuidado con él!**" **_Alerta… Esas voces me avisaban que debía tener precaución aun cuando el primer oponente todavía no se reponía de los daños del _'oscuro castigo'. _Me susurraban que algo y que alguien aun me asechaba. Pero el 70 de mi cabeza estaba en la asombrosa capacidad destructiva que mis manos podían causar.

-¡Rayo ken! –Escuché por mi lado izquierdo. Y fue tarde para una reacción defensiva. Ni los bastos reflejos que en algún momento hubiera podido emplear para salir de aquel improvisado ataque, me hubieran ayudado a la perfección. Ese hombre se debió mover a una velocidad mas alta que la de la luz, para que yo no me diera cuenta de donde era que se encontraba. Y entonces pudo evadir el don destructivo de mi poder. Escuché como empezó a reír cuando me golpeó con su poder. Escuché como se mofó cuando el impacto me llegó y me echó a volar entre el suelo y el aire.

Malamente me falló el sentido común para voltear y recibir totalmente aquel golpe doloroso de energía. Me dolió el brazo izquierdo y algunas costillas cuando salí en contra de cuanto obstáculo se pusiera en mi camino… Pero algo más haya de la comprensión que en esos momentos tenía mi cabeza, me hizo comenzar a procesar información inmediata. Mi cuerpo había quedado al borde de un risco, estaba boca abajo y mis dedos se deslizaban entre arena húmeda y fría, la espesa capa de árboles había quedado atrás. Una brisa salada me golpeó el rostro cuando lo levanté para desatontarme por el daño que recibí. Y con la ayuda del brazo que no tenía herido me puse de rodillas, dejando que la grandeza del mar llenara mis sentidos… Años enteros había pasado sin visualizar un paraje así. Y el único momento en que podía hacerlo, estaba peleando en contra de dos tipos que recién había 'conocido'.

Se rompe el encanto con un furioso aumento de cosmo al otro lado del bosque. Así fue como reaccioné antes de que mi cabeza quedara embarrada en el suelo, al esquivar un golpe de Máscara Mortal. Me impulsé hacia delante y me puse de pie con audacia, dándole la espalda al precipicio que estaba atrás de mí y encarando al protector.

-¿Sabrás nadar? –Preguntó con burla. Yo le miré sin responder- Si, si, un perro de Hades sabe hacer cualquier asquerosidad y bajeza que corresponda al otro mundo. Pero no sabe entender la variedad de entretenimiento que mantiene viva a un alma que aun no muere.

-Apuesto por saber quien de los dos terminará entre las aguas del mar –Repliqué. Sin evitar la mirada de sus ojos. El protector de Athena sonrió con maldad y cruzó los brazos, demostrando confianza y calma.

-Apuesto lo mismo –Susurró. El protector se humedeció los labios y al mismo tiempo dejó caer la cabeza a un lado, consecutivamente un rayo violáceo con destellos dorados pasó por un lado de su cuello, llevaba una velocidad inigualable y tal vez si hubiera impactado en mi… No tendría la memoria suficiente para narrar estas últimas líneas que fluyen con misterio de mi cabeza. Saga estaba mintiendo cuando fingió que el _oscuro castigo _le había dejado casi al borde de la muerte. Me había engañado y empleó su destreza para atacarme, usando a Máscara de señuelo… -Creo que gané la apuesta… -Alcancé a percibir, antes de resbalar y caer de la roca.

El silbido del maravilloso aire…

Quise a toda costa evitar el daño de ese rayo que pretendía matarme. Retrocedí los pasos suficientes para alcanzar a resbalar de aquella roca y al mismo tiempo para alcanzar a salvarme de una muerte segura, pero ¡Si no podía en contra de dos malditos vasallos de una diosa…!. ¿Cómo demonios acabaría con… todas las ratas humanas y sus cientos de protectores? Quizás la respuesta era esa; que nunca podría en contra de todos ellos. Tal vez era esa una señal para obligarme a retirarme de esa inútil misión que iba en contra de mis expectativas, para decidirme a vivir el resto de mi existencia huyendo de una venganza o un castigo que tarde o temprano llegaría por 'traición'…

El oxígeno fue usurpado…

De repente mi cuerpo estaba flotando. Mis pulmones se suprimían por el peso del agua que pretendía asesinar mis sentidos, para ahogarme y enterrarme entre sus espumosas olas. Mi cuerpo chocó de espaldas con la superficie del mar y quedé sin conciencia por unos cuantos segundos, aturdido y atontado por tanto ajetreo en tan poco tiempo. Quería respirar, pero nada de aire entraba en mis fosas nasales. Por que todo era un disturbio entre aguas saladas. Quise nadar, pero eran ciertas las palabras de Máscara Mortal… No comprendíamos el valor de la diversión de un alma humana y subestimábamos el poder de la naturaleza de La Madre Tierra. Entonces ¿Debía quedarme sin hacer nada, esperando a que un estupido y simple final destrozara el improvisado lapso de tiempo que estuve con vida?

Todo quedó en silencio y el sabor salado de la muerte quedó suspendido al dulce misterio…

En ese momento de confusión, los brazos de mi amiga la muerte me azotaron los sentidos. Sentía golpes de recriminación en el corazón y como hasta el final… luché por un poco de aire. _**"**Ríe… Aun no mueres totalmente… Abre los ojos y mírale el rostro ahora que puedes. Podrás con…**". **_¿Un rostro?

_-"Vamos… Abre los ojos" –_ Oí decir, detrás de una gruesa pared, dentro de mi mente. Entonces comencé a sentir la misma opresión en el pecho, cerca del corazón y también como mis pulmones querían de nuevo respirar – _"No es un daño muy grave el que recibiste, sé que te pondrás bien, no seas tan débil" _–Era una voz… Delgada y fina, algo ruda, pero muy delgada. De pronto empecé a concentrarme en aquel llamado, hasta que un súbito golpe en el pecho me hizo despertar bruscamente, agitando los brazos y vomitando una gran cantidad de agua de mar.

Abrí y cerré los ojos incontadas veces, hasta que los acostumbré a la penumbra de ese sitio. Estaba entre cientos de rocas afiladas, acomodado en un pequeño y limpio pedazo de arena. Y por encima de donde me encontraba, se alzaba un enorme risco, tal vez del que caí unos momentos atrás. Quería tranquilizar mi respiración, pero se me hacía algo difícil. Y la idea de estar siendo acechado en momentos de vulnerabilidad, me tenía mas aturdido.

-Te dije que de ésta te salvabas –Murmuró alguien entre las sombras más profundas del risco. Un destello plateado pasó veloz ante mis ojos y difusamente una silueta salió a la mortecina luz de la luna. –La caía al parecer te fracturó el brazo izquierdo, pero mejor eso, ha haber muerto desastrosamente entre las rocas –Una mujer, si, era una mujer quien suavemente murmuraba. Al salir de las sombras, su cuerpo curveado y endurecido por el ejercicio se baño y se dio forma más precisa con los rayos de luna. Tenía el cabello rojo y largo, pero… Su rostro estaba tapado por una siniestra máscara color plata.

-No debiste ayudarme… –Le reclamé, sin una muestra de agradecimiento.

-No te preocupes, no estoy acostumbrada a recibir las gracias por los estupidos rescates de que de vez en cuando hago. Lo veo como un reto personal –Me atajó, sin mucho tino- ¿Dejarías que te coloque algo para que no te destruyas mas el brazo con tu brutalidad infinita?

-No, así estoy bien.

-Gracias por cooperar- La mujer se abalanzó sobre mí y me agarró del brazo que tenía lastimado, sentí un terrible escalofrío recorriéndome la espalda. Sin embargo… ella ya estaba improvisando su "asistencia medica" ¿No sintió el debate de cosmos y técnicas que sucedieron arriba, en ese bosque?...

_Continuará…_

"_Y no se me dejó continuar soñando con algo mejor para mi existencia… Y no se me dejó respirar aquel aire fantasioso que mis inexistentes pulmones nunca anhelaron… Abofetearon mi brillante existencia aventándome al vacío ¡Coro de ingratas voces que se burlan de mí! Cuando quemaron mi nombre al ser pronunciado por gargantas que no debieron saber de mí, el desvanecimiento de lo que fui y lo que soy; quedó suspendido al aire. Más y más lloré, por que mi pensamiento no estaba hecho para ser abandonado en el infierno, por que mis deseos no tuvieron el perdón de su error cometido. Secamente incomprendí el valor de las palabras; Castigo sin piedad…"_

_Por: Neiko…_

* * *

**FDA: Creo que tardé un poco más de lo que debí... ¿Creo? No, la verdad es que así fue. ¿Por qué? Vaya, las excusas me vienen a la mente como peces nadan en el mar. No las diré por que la mayoría ya conoce los percances de una estudiante de 17 años... Si: Tarea, estrés, y un millón de cosas más. Me recrimino el haber olvidado escribirles la parte en la que me disculpo de antemano por tardar algo de tiempo en postear cada capítulo. Ojalá el próximo sea un poco más rápido. Neiko conoció a alguien nuevo ¿O nueva? Quien sabe. Sin embargo, si les doy una pista... Este fic no será amoroso, tal vez una mínima pisca de romance, por que a mí lo que me atrae es la acción y... ¡Claro! De eso contendrá mucho. Bueno ahora si; Les agradezco sus comentarios a quienes los dejaron, pero también agradezco a TODOS mis lectores en general... Espero volver pronto, solo para dar a leer lo que imagino… **

_**Por: Fantasía de un ángel.**_

**.Até Logo.**


	4. Es solo un sueño

**0-0- Interpelar de Angelus -0-0**

**Es solo un sueño… Que se puede hacer realidad**

_**Capítulo III**_

Pasó el tiempo con calma… 30 ó 40 minutos. No importaba…

Por que era verdad. Estaba perdiendo el control de mis emociones y acciones. Estaba al tanto de lo que supuestamente podía rodearme, pero me dejé llevar por la "débil" presencia femenina que tenía frente a mis ojos. Una mujer, un lindo ángel marginado por el dolor de un metal en su rostro, una chica de cintura pequeña y fuertes piernas ejercitadas. Solo estaba ahí, a mi lado, mirándome desde lo alto de una piedra. Sus movimientos no emitían sonido y el mecer de su cabello contra el viento, marcaba una fina sombra en el suelo ¿Qué hacíamos ahí? Un par de enemigos intentando socializar, quizás para después desmoronarse con el poder de sus mentes ocultas.

Me limitaba a sentir el espumoso golpe de algunas olas sobre mis pies amarrados por la tela de mis botas. No pensaba en el peligro que alguna vez viví en el bosque que estaba detrás de mí. Por que quería entender lo que estaba más allá de ese momento que vivía actualmente. Si. Yo quería destruir ese mundo, y al mismo tiempo quería volver a conocerlo… aunque fuera peligroso. Tenía que destruir a una Diosa encarnada en mujer, para que mi alma se hiciera libre y descansara…

En unos pocos pensamientos cuando toqué la tierra con mi cuerpo lastimado… Creí que podría escapar a ese destino y huir para siempre. Huir de todo, sin importar ser buscado hasta el momento de mi nueva muerte. Pero las amarras que mantenían presos mis deseos, me hicieron continuar con aquel cometido. Por que dos humanos sin razón, intentaron destruirme después de escuchar motivos o una historia llena de realidad.

-¿Por qué… -Murmuró ella, llena de curiosidad pero con algo de inseguridad en su voz. Subí con lentitud la vista, hasta chocar con sus ojos metálicos- …querían matarte? Estoy cansada de todo esto… Por que siempre aparece alguien que desea el mal y la muerte para todos nosotros y para ella ¿Es verdad que por siempre pelearemos hasta expirar completamente? –finalizó. Yo me puse de pie, desviando la mirada a otro sitio sin importancia.

-Crees que te puedo responder. Que mi coherencia o incoherencia mencionará algo que te haga sentir más tranquila y deseas que desmienta el verdadero destino por el que estamos aquí. Pero esta conversación queda desechada desde el momento en que sabemos la verdad… Estoy aquí por alguien y por algo. Y quienes me atacaron lo quieren impedir. Pero… tú no… ¿Por qué? – pronuncié con calma, arrugando un poco la frente en manera de expresión.

-Tú sabes por que. Estamos cansados de siempre pelear, pelear por el mismo motivo y por la misma razón. Cargamos el mundo a cuestas y solo obtenemos sangrar y continuar peleando. No veo el tiempo cercano a envejecer y parar de ser encarcelada –Replicó, negando levemente con la cabeza. La chica bajó de la piedra y se acercó a mí, levantando un poco el rostro por la diferente estatura…-Ella siempre perdona. Siempre lo hace, pero yo no puedo olvidar por que es que estamos aquí. Quiero acabar con todo esto y estoy sola para iniciar el fin.

-¿Crees que tu mundo será mejor sin ella¿Sin tu diosa? –Pregunté, sin creer sus palabras. Ella asintió, pero después volvió a negar, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Creo en lo que quiero ¡Pero todos la odian y siempre vienen por ella¡Y nosotros tenemos que estar aquí para no permitirlo! Si el mundo fue creado para nosotros ¿Por qué nos castigaron así¿Por qué nos envidian tanto? Somos lo que somos gracias a la influencia de los dioses, pero ellos mismos se divierten con nuestra existencia. Juegan con nosotros sin pretender cansarse ¿Qué podemos hacer para detenerlos?... No quiero perderme en la obsesión de que traiciono todo en lo que alguna vez creí. Pero tal vez sea mejor de ésta manera –Respondió con voz ruda, volviendo al mismo temple frío que uso cuando me sacó del agua- ¿Contarás conmigo para detener esta lucha sin fin? Mi nombre… es Marín.

-Te dispones al peligro muy fácilmente ¿Solo por que peleas contra lo que se te enseñó? No lo sé, tal vez ni yo resulte con victoria y solo acabe destrozado y en el infierno; donde pertenezco en contra de mi voluntad- Sonreí marcando ironía en mi rostro y me encogí de hombros. Me volteé, para comenzar a alejarme de ella y volver a la misión que tenía destinada- Será como quieras. Sólo trata de no morir tempranamente y de no ser descubierta. Te buscaré más adelante… -Murmuré, iniciando una leve caminata entre las rocas- … Lo sabrás por que estaré en tu mente. Soy Neiko.

Moviendo los pies… por la desacostumbrada inercia de caminar…

Había sido tan fácil. Otra victima de la dolorosa rutina. Alguien que se entregó tan fácil a la rendición, por cansancio y frustración. Continué caminando, entre rocas y arena, sorbiendo el salado aliento del mar que dejaba atrás con lentitud, junto a un ángel marginado, que me miraba alejarme sin emitir palabra alguna. Ella quería vivír una vida normal en una dulce existencia y yo solo quería descansar en paz. _**"**Podréis confiar en ella, es débil, débil como todos los humanos y quiere librarse de su destino ¡Será más fácil¡Más fácil! Ella está dentro de ellos y tiene la confianza de su Diosa y sus hermanos de armas…**".**_Tenía su confianza… Y los traicionaría, entregándolos al enemigo…

_Por: Neiko…_

Aun no sabía si había hecho lo correcto. Creía y quería continuar creyendo que no fue solo por egoísmo y falta de carácter. Pero verdaderamente estaba cansada y él, fue una respuesta de escapatoria. Una promesa que evitaría por unos instantes el irritado conocimiento de batalla eterna. Simplemente llegó y me ofreció un camino rápido e indoloro. Tal vez me incitó a seguirlo sin palabras, aunque yo faltara a todos mis principios de amazona.

Si lo hubiera dejado morir ahí; Cuando el mar enfurecido lo tragó para no dejarlo escapar. Tal vez no sentiría todo el remordimiento que ahora seca lentamente mis sentidos y hace renacer mi amargura ¿Por qué el ser humano está hecho de tan desventajosos sentimientos? Algún profundo fin deben tener… Algo que no sabemos nos demuestran y nos hacen recordar paso a paso, nuestros errores. Nos marcan la diferencia: Marín de Águila… Una traidora sin escrúpulos.

Con calma, seguí con la mirada las huellas que él dejó sobre la arena. Y también sentí un aviso de cosmos, dentro del Santuario '_Acudan todos, guerreros de Athena, acudan con rapidez que hay algo importante que debemos tratar e informar'. _Era el momento esperado después de unos cuantos minutos de ansiedad. Por fin se daría a conocer la verdad que Máscara Mortal y Saga, dieron a conocer. Su verdad y su afán impulsivo por proteger con su vida a Athena ¿Quién lo diría en un pasado de Máscara Mortal o de Saga? Uno intentó asesinar a un bebé y el otro simplemente se desobligó de todas sus tareas y se convirtió en un verdadero ser despreciable. Y en ese ahora se redimieron, queriendo pagar con palabras y lealtad, sus errores de antaño.

¿Podríamos parar ese mundo de locuras? Neiko me dio la clave, ese desbocado muchacho que solo quería demostrar que podía cumplir lo que le demandaron. Con su ayuda yo podría abrir los ojos y todos verían que si existe un mundo más allá del que siempre hemos conocido… Y desde ese momento le pedía una disculpa a todos aquellos quienes creyeron en mí: Seiya… Athena y ese hombre que ponía el mundo de cabeza solo por hacerme reír o sonreír…

Si. Por que ya estaba decidida, muy decidida a lo que quería cumplir.

Fue cuando empecé a mover un pie tras otro, caminando en las sombras. Tracé mi camino hacia el Santuario. Distinguiendo toda clase de aromas libres del mundo. Con calma, me movía con cuidado, por que en momentos me sentía insegura, por que realmente pensaba que lo que hacia estaba mal. Nunca me creí envuelta en un torbellino de indecisiones ¿Qué me hizo mi señora para que yo la traicionara? Nada, solo pedirme ayuda. Solo intentar dibujar un mundo perfecto para sus humanos. Y yo, al lado de un aturdido servidor de dioses del bajo mundo, le arrancaría las manos a mi señora, para que no soñara más por nosotros.

Entre roca y roca, abandonaba mi dignidad…

La arena se quejaba a mi paso, hundiendo mis pies, así como mis anteriores votos de lealtad. Toda la playa en su extensión, era un paraje hermoso, pero mi vista cansada ya no distinguía el color dulzón de sus aguas, ni el sabor salado de la brisa. Solo pensaba diariamente en los sacrificios humanos que hacíamos en cada guerra de Dioses. Solo pensaba en el momento final de ellos, Guerreros de Oro, y en como sentí el frío puñal de dolor al saber sobre su destino de piedra. Tal vez volvieron y reiniciaron sus votos y rutinas, pero algunas personas no superamos las tragedias tan fácilmente y aun cargamos el peso de la amargura y tristeza.

Sin contar el paso de los ávidos minutos de viaje. Me envolví en una burbuja de remordimientos ¿Realmente quería hacerlo¿Qué me obligaba a querer actuar así¿Por qué?... Solo Athena, solo sería ella a cambio de toda nuestra felicidad y vida placentera, libre de batallas, limpia de sangre…

-¿Qué prisa llevas águila? –Escuché una recelosa voz detrás de mí, por encima de uno de los muros de piedra y tierra, que estaban iniciando la entrada al Santuario. Era ella, la mujer que siempre a vivido para mostrar su rivalidad en contra mía. La cobra preparada a destilar su veneno- El santuario no tardará en mostrar su mensaje de Alerta y pondrá a todo el mundo a tomar medidas preventivas en contra de un Ataque a nuestra Diosa ¿No lo sentiste? Hubo una batalla en el bosque de Palas. Cáncer y Géminis estuvieron en ella. Hay un enemigo…

-¿A que viene todo esto, Shaina? Sabes mi destino, voy al Santuario, tengo que acudir al llamado que nos hacen y como Santo femenino de plata, también deberías…

-No me digas que debo hacer, Marín –Me interrumpió con lentitud, regalando un dejo de asco y enfado en sus palabras. La amazona de la cobra saltó y cayó a mi lado, con actitudes de gimnasta. Descansó los hombros y fijó su rostro en mi perfil, por que yo no deseaba verla- Sabes cuales serán esas medidas. Somos las que tenemos mayor rango en los Santos plateados y tal vez nos pidan trabajar juntas…

-Entonces todo dependerá de tu actitud, Cobra. –Le atajé, reiniciando la marcha a paso más rápido.

-Máscara Mortal dijo que el enemigo debió haber muerto, por que lo que sucedió pocas personas lo soportan ¿Tú que opinas, Marín? –Susurró, caminando a mi lado- ¿Crees que él murió? ó ¿Piensas que todavía respira? –Continuó hablando con cizaña. Me detuve y apreté los puños a los costados, tomé el valor suficiente y volteé a mirarla al rostro, un rostro parecido al mío, por estar elaborado con el mismo material- Marín… Tú estabas en esa playa, en ese mismo instante, por que disfrutas mucho estar ahí y No solamente yo lo sé. Águila ¿Qué sucedió en esa playa?

-Me marché antes de todo. No lo sé, Santo de la cobra. Si, sentí el torbellino de cosmos, sentí la batalla en su expresión total. Pero no estuve en ella, ni mucho menos en sus secuelas de desastre y caos. Si el enemigo cayó al mar, entonces murió o tal vez nadó y logró sobrevivir. Quizás por eso nos llaman ahora… -Repliqué, dejando con paciencia que la amazona caminará a mi alrededor, como buitre esperando a la muerte, para alimentarse de la desgracia.

-Dices no saber nada de la batalla ó el enemigo. Pero yo Si lo sé todo, Marín –Gruñó. Shaina se paró en seco frente a mí y se retiró la máscara de su rostro. Sus ojos verdes me miraron con desdén y en sus labios había una sonrisa de burla- ¿Cómo te enteraste, 'amiga mía', que él cayó al mar? Nunca lo nombré de esa manera… ¡Ayudaste al enemigo, Marín!

-¡No lo hice¡Yo no estuve cerca del lugar! Víbora venenosa. Lo que pasó en ese sitio, es ajeno a mi conocimiento…

-E ¿Imaginas que te voy a creer toda esa patraña? Le dejaste vivir ¡Y Ahora vas con hipocresías al Santuario, para tomar alertas estupidas que tú sabes no servirán de nada¡Eres traidora! Marín, Athena te podrá perdonar, pero nadie jamás aparte de ella lo hará ¡Y tomaré las medidas desde hoy, desde este momento! –gritó con énfasis y frialdad… Para después agregar con voz gutural…- Águila, siempre hay alguien observando, siempre hay alguien que mira, que oye y siente el patetismo de los demás. Y la traición atrae mucho, como el magnetismo...

-Santo de la cobra, si es tu decisión interferir en el juego de los demás. Tomas un puesto importante en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia. Si haces todo eso, entonces estarás al tanto del daño que puedes causarte a ti misma…

Ella lo sabía. Desde el primer respiro boca a boca, para salvar una vida… Ella lo supo. Espió todo y se enteró de lo que no era correcto para su salud. Shaina de la cobra habló claro y especuló con desenvolvimiento sus planes exactos hacia mí. Era su momento esperado, lo que siempre había deseado desde la primera vez que tuvimos un altercado. Mi rival, mi enemiga tal vez de por vida, y tal vez esa sería la última vez que ella podría pelear en contra mía, sin advertir que solo era un entrenamiento. En el que después alguna de las dos caería exhausta y se iría a dormir enseguida, maldiciendo su suerte y jurando dar revancha. No, no habría revancha ni un dulce sueño…

Ella ya comenzaba a tomar su posición de la cobra y sus ojos ansiosos; emanaban la emoción de comenzar a ver sangre. Todo transcurría lento, todo se tornaba gris y futuramente violento. Ella buscaba sangre y ver el miedo en su enemigo. Ver el miedo que correría por mis poros, por mis ojos y mis movimientos mal marcados. No obstante, esa mujer se equivocó de victima, por que yo quería vivír. Sin peleas, sin derrotas o victorias, solo vivír. Entonces asentí con calma y sonreí, olvidando el momento, demostrando mi experiencia y creyendo que el miedo solo está en la mente y muy bien escondido.

Era hora de testificar mi emoción. Solo tenía que poner a salvo mi secreto y dejar un alma escapar a los campos Eliseos o a las tierras del doloroso fuego eterno. Shaina, santo femenino de plata; renunció a su vida en ese instante, por que yo no estaba dispuesta en ningún pensamiento; a perder en contra suya… Y le marcaría claramente, cada punto erróneo de su estupida intervención.

_.Por: Marín._

_Continuará…_

"_Guarda tus palabras y nivela tu sentido de lo común y lo incomún. Por que en este pequeño espacio no hay un soporte para el peso que liberas. Eras tan dulce, tan gentil y sonriente, que la magia de un encanto sufrió la envidia de sentirte ajeno. Te maldijo eternamente para que no sintieras el paso de los rápidos años como azotes en tus alas, y te quitó la libertad de correr entre el polvo, sintiendo la emoción de vivir. Te dejó esparcido en todos los susurros de auxilio y coherencia. Y solo pides no gritar, por que sabes que no habrá alguien que pueda ayudar… Por que sabes…Que finalmente solo hay una realidad. La realidad que juegas a perder todos esos días de sentimientos incordiados… De culpas ajenas e impropias"_

_Por: Neiko…y ¿Marín?_

* * *

**FDA¡Otro día más de posteo! Sí, tal vez fue algo tardado como siempre, pero hay retrasos por todos lados a los que volteo. Escribir en ratos No es nada fácil, más cuando tienes una historia espontánea que sacar adelante. Paso horas y horas imaginando el próximo suceso, el próximo capítulo... desde lo más pequeño que pueda contener la trama, hasta lo más importante, y lo difícil es desenvolverlo (Por lo que busco estar inspirada). Necesitaba otro personaje de apoyo, alguien más al cual acudir para poder dar a conocer la historia del otro lado del suceso. Pero ¿Marín?** **Bueno, en veces los personajes menos buscados, son los que dan mayores sorpresas... Y esperemos que esta chica sea uno de esos personajes. ¡Gracias por leer!. ¡Les agradezco a TODOS en general!**

_**Por: Fantasía de un ángel.**_

**.Até Logo.**


	5. Cuando la basura cae

**0-0- Interpelar de Angelus -0-0**

**_Cuando la basura cae… nuevamente en la vida_**

**_Capítulo IV_**

_5:35 am _

Es verdad… Quizá estábamos volviendo a vivir viejos tiempos…

Por dios. Esos tiempos de pesadilla, en los que las consecuencias de tus actos valían más que mil palabras. Sólo el peligro habitando alrededor y avisando urgente, que la vida es débil y cruel. Pero nadie quería volver a caer y acortar su camino, aquí, un hombre es libre y es todo lo que podemos regalar al mundo con nuestra fuerza y voluntad. Por eso creo… que hicimos demasiado mal al haberle dando la segunda oportunidad de vivir…

En ese momento cuando él cayó al agua, el mar agitado lo devoró sin dejar un solo rastro. Las olas endiabladas rebotaban en la piedra y la noche parecía intranquila, tensa. Quizá por que nos habíamos alarmado de más. Sí, él resbaló intentando esquivar nuestros ataques e inevitablemente cayó al mar. Y Máscara mortal reía, no tenía control y aseguraba que el chico estaría rogando morir pronto, por que una de las peores muertes, era la que estaba sufriendo en ese momento: Ahogamiento.

Y debería ser cierto, por que yo le desee brindar una muerte parecida a mi hermano…

Recordaba el nombre del muchacho una y otra vez y su cara de odio cuando nos miraba. Por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en ese altercado y en como había interrumpido en nuestros quehaceres. Estaba ya en el Santuario, adentrándome en lo más hondo del templo de Géminis e ignorando todo lo que pudiera pasar a mí alrededor. La compañía del santo de Cáncer en la guardia me había hastiado y estaba molesto, desbordando aires de irritabilidad a todo lo que me rodeaba… Absolutamente a todo.

Cruzábamos por meses de frío intenso y era lógico pensar que aquel enemigo hubiera podido morir de hipotermia en esas frías aguas, como también habría sido victima de ahogo, por que no pensábamos que pudiera salir nadando ¿Cómo? Sólo era un ciego seguidor de ese Dios al que Athena selló. Y nos habíamos ahorrado la pereza de bajar. Di por concluido el asunto y deseé alejarme de la presencia de aquel santo, quien cuya culpa había otorgado esas circunstancias a ese momento. Yo sólo habría matado al chico, pero el intervino y estúpidamente decidí seguirle el juego. Ni todas las palabras que dijo, para intentar convencerme de que el enemigo estaba muerto, dieron resultado. Aun así, abandoné el bosque después de esa guardia y emprendí el regreso al Santuario.

El sol estaba próximo a salir y esa ansiedad que se respiraba, aun se cargaba en el aire. De vez en cuando volteaba hacia al bosque de Palas, sin importar que la pared del templo o los cientos de metros de distancia, interviniesen en la vista. Tal vez debería volver, deseaba asegurar que realmente todo estaba bien y sentía parte de una imprudencia no haber bajado por las rocas para mirar que el chico no salió del agua y que estaba muerto, como Cáncer se mofaba diciendo.

-

_-Bien muerto, sí… –Aseguró mirando hacia abajo, parado en el borde del risco. Mi interlocutor Apoyó ambas manos en las caderas y comenzó a reír de nuevo- No tiene importancia. Estará en este momento disculpándose y pidiendo compasión por su inescrutable falla. Y en el infierno no hay más culpa que la de no hacer las cosas bien…- Se mofó, volteando a verme. Sin embargo, le dejé saber mi indiferencia ante sus dichos cuando le di la espalda y empecé a caminar para volver._

_-Mandaremos a alguien a recoger el cuerpo –confirmé, adentrándome en el bosque._

_-No tiene caso –Replicó caminando también. Siguiéndome para mí desagrado. Él sabía que molestaba, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto y disfrutaba haciéndolo- Sabrás que los peces se encargarán de eso…_

_-Tenemos que confirmar que realmente haya muerto –Mi voz sonó dura y seca. Me detuve y lo miré de reojo, dándole la espalda aún- El mar y lo que hay en él no tiene importancia. Que haya muerto y tengamos la prueba es lo que caracteriza nuestro trabajo como bien hecho: Athena está a salvo entonces. –Agregué fríamente caminando de nuevo. Máscara dejó escapar un bufido de molestia y escupió en el suelo, caminó a pasos largos y se adelantó lo bastante como para dejarme continuar tranquilo y a una distancia favorable en la que no pudiera estar escuchando el desagrado de sus maldiciones o quejas._

_-_

Y me sacaron de los pensamientos que me mantenían ocupado. Sólo con el poder de sus fuerzas dos guerreros se enfrentaban. Estaban hipnotizados peleando y esos dos cosmos se aferraban a continuar luchando por vivir. Caminé nuevamente a la entrada de mi templo y miré con dirección a la casa de Aries, estaban casi por la entrada y desenvolvían su batalla sin intención de detenerse. El sol estaba próximo a salir y el cielo lentamente tomaba un color más claro, desvaneciendo cada estrella que se pudiera apreciar. Eran dos amazonas. Hermanas del mismo rango y enemigas desde siempre. Nadie las detendría, a menos que se dieran órdenes de hacerlo. Podía sentir claramente el desagrado entre ambas y el silencio de la mañana hacia más agudo su enfrentamiento para quienes podíamos apreciarlo por el cosmo.

Se seguía cada movimiento de ambas. Sus pensamientos casi se podían hacer visibles, tanto como el daño que se provocaban. Entonces el santuario comenzó a despertar. Todos, volviendo a sus labores se notaban atraídos y algunos otros, morbosos ante las interrogantes de por que pasaba aquello. Un santo de oro subía las escaleras, acabando de salir de Tauro para dirigirse a su casa después de haber terminado quizá su rutina y a pesar de llevar toda la calma de la que era acreedor, no se notaba atraído por el reciente acontecimiento. Bajé la vista hasta mirarlo por completo y el asintió por cortesía, con una muy leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buen día, santo de Géminis –Saludó, terminando de subir con un poco de pereza el último escalón. Yo incliné la cabeza en un gesto de respuesta y volví la vista hacia la primera casa- Parece que hay quienes aun no arreglan sus indiferencias –Giró también la cabeza y se quitó el casco, sosteniéndolo sobre su brazo. Negó sacudiendo la cabeza y volvió su vista hacia a mi- Escuché por Máscara Mortal que tuvieron un intruso en el bosque –Yo asentí, restándole importancia- Su energía no era común ¿Están seguros de haberle tomado la importancia suficiente?

-Se hizo lo necesario, Shura de Capricornio –Respondí con la mayor cortesía que encontré, aunque tal vez no fue la suficiente. El onceavo guardián asintió no muy convencido y miró el piso, con aspecto pensativo.

-Entonces creo que debo irme ya. No fue un día muy ligero ¿Tengo vuestro permiso para pasar?

-Adelante –Respondí

Cruzó la puerta y en pasos calmados continuó su camino. No le tomé más importancia y volví a guiar la vista a donde las amazonas continuaban peleando -Claro, no miraba nada-. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que hizo que mi mente reaccionara de una manera preventiva o que todas las alertas de mis sentidos se exaltaran. Inmediatamente abandoné toda postura de calma o meditativa y avancé unos pasos hacia fuera. Un cosmo extrañamente conocido se hacia presente no lejos del Santuario. No dañaba a nuestra diosa, pero su explosión y anuncio había sido suficiente como para tomar varias vidas en el acto. Fundió entre su calor el corazón de la ciudad de Atenas.

La tensión creció y abarcó el Santuario por completo, el viento se detuvo en grandes espacios de tiempo y el fin de lo que conocimos como 'nueva paz' quizá estaba llegando…

Los dos cosmos que peleaban con ahínco se detuvieron de golpe y se mantuvieron en un estado de sopor casi inconsciente. Todo ser que tuviera desarrollada la conciencia del cosmo debió haber sentido aquel destructivo impacto. La fuerza de un individuo reprimido destartalando una ciudad habitada sólo por civiles. Personas totalmente inocentes, las cuales seguramente huían despavoridas y las que no podían… sólo pedían ayuda. Verdaderamente había sido un anuncio poderoso, un golpe a la mente de cada santo de Athena y a nuestra diosa misma, la cual en ese momento debió haber acumulado toda la fuerza de voluntad suficiente, para no acudir ella misma a la provocadora llamada.

El cosmo de los santos dorados se encendió casi por reflejo y yo hice otro tanto, apoyando en ese mensaje a nuestra diosa: Todo estaría bien…

_6:50 am_

Algunos Santos de bronce habían sido enviados a investigar. Tenían prohibido intervenir en un ataque o anunciarse de forma escandalosa. Seguramente el individuo continuaba en la ciudad, esperando el momento en que sus más deseados enemigos se mostraran, para entonces desenrollar la batalla. Otros pocos santos debían ayudar en el holocausto a salvar victimas y atender heridos. Athena no quería exponer a sus guerreros en vano y los mandó con ropas civiles, no hubo ninguna amazona entre los voluntarios, ellas podrían ser identificadas como tales guerreras de Athena por sus máscaras, sólo debían aguardar. Las noticias las supe por el impredecible santo de piscis, quien llegó sin previo aviso y lo contó todo a pesar de los gestos indirectos que yo hacia, para que abandonara mi templo sin daños a su persona. Minutos después, hizo caso a los avisos de mi impaciencia, y descendió a Tauro.

-…Supongo que Athena estará pensando en algo que podamos hacer para matar al infeliz que atacó. Debió mandar santos dorados a colaborar, no sólo de bronce y plata –continuó hablando mi hermano, cuyo carácter estaba un poco más susceptible ese día y no dudó en dirigirme la palabra, como tantas otras veces siempre ha evitado.

-Fue culpa mía, nuevamente… –Intervine, diciendo lo anterior más para mi mismo, que para comentarlo entre su conversación. Kanon me miró confundido, no había sorpresa en su mirada, sólo curiosidad.

-.¿Nuevamente? –Preguntó, agudizando la mirada hasta obligarme a responder. Él estaba sentado en una silla, yo parado en el marco de la ventana mirando aun el humo que se apreciaba de la ciudad; ambos estábamos en el piso superior del templo de géminis- ¿Qué tienes que ver en lo que pasó en la ciudad?

-No hice bien mi trabajo y puedo asegurar que es el mismo enemigo que apareció en el bosque –respondí apagadamente, no con tristeza o pena, no, por que es necesario aclarar que lo que sentía era un coraje infernal contra mi propia imprudencia y negligencia al no haber asegurado algo tan fácil como una muerte necesaria… para el bien de la humanidad.- Murió aparentemente, pero No me tomé la molestia de mirar y aclarar que realmente lo teníamos controlado y si el muchacho hubiera vivido, quizá lo habría traído como prisionero al Santuario. –Kanon se encogió en hombros y exhaló aire poniéndose de pie.

-¿Sabes una cosa? – Dijo, con su usual tono sarcástico- Esa información sería muy valiosa para el Patriarca, ya que creo que el Molesto y seguramente inútil de Máscara Mortal, no dirá una sola palabra. No creo que pase de hoy este asunto, por que se debe actuar de inmediato.

Y así fue. Dejé el templo de Géminis atrás y subí el resto de las escaleras del Santuario con el paso un poco apurado. Se planeaban en esos momentos estrategias de ataque y defensa, así como se esperaban las noticias de los Santos de bronce que habían sido enviados con propósito de averiguar algo. Llegué al templo principal y no necesité de anuncios para mi persona. Discretamente abrí las puertas y encontré dominante, el trono del Patriarca que estaba ocupado por éste mismo. El santo de Libra estaba al lado del 'maestro Shion', junto con nuestra Diosa Athena. Seiya permanecía impaciente al lado de ella y es casi predecible decir que los restantes santos de bronce, muy amigos suyos, estaban ya camino a Grecia.

Todos giraron sus rostros hacia mí y yo con respeto me arrodille ante mi Diosa y el patriarca. Ella sonrió casi diciendo con la mirada que no era momento de cortesías y me ordenó con calma que me pusiera de pie. El maestro Shion en cambio, pidió rápidamente los motivos del por que estaba allí.

Expuse todo lo anteriormente dicho. Dije de quien se trataba y la misión que ese enemigo tenía encomendada. Nuestra Diosa no correría el peligro del que se le amenazó, por que claramente estaríamos allí para protegerle hasta la muerte, como tantas veces lo hemos hecho ya. Y se sacaron deducciones, era verdad, la energía enemiga era muy fuerte, tanto como para tratarse de un simple 'enviado'. La diosa de la sabiduría no se mostraba convencida, aunque otorgaba paso a las opiniones del Patriarca y del Santo de Libra.

-No hay un solo Dios mas, Saori, del cual deberíamos esperar su rencor –Mencionó Seiya, mirándola fijamente- Todos están ya tranquilos y no pienso que planeen nada de nuevo.

-Todos guardan rencor por lo pasado y todos conservan el recuerdo de los humanos revelándose ante sus Dioses, cuando profanaron tierra sagrada, pisando el Olimpo para así llegar y enfrentarles cara a cara. Los Dioses no olvidan, no perdonan – intervino Docko

-No es Hades… –Meditó Athena, clavando la vista en algún punto muerto del suelo- él está sellado y no hay una sola oportunidad de que retorne de su actual tumba. No es él y no sé por que éste muchacho se anunció como tal seguidor–Volteó a mirarme

-A todos los planes que tenga, Athena. Iré por delante, tengo conocimiento de lo que hace el enemigo y como se mueve a la hora de intentar pelear- Aseguré.- Sin embargo, aquel enemigo aseguró sin preámbulos la destrucción de la humanidad y la nueva era de restauración de la tierra. Desea primero acabar con la resistencia que se le ponga, para entonces hacer todo con más calma

-Así es. Es indispensable que algunos Santos Dorados vayan allá y en el frente le planten batalla. Se medirá su fuerza y su real intención saldrá al descubierto.

-Shion. No intento sacrificar sus vidas- Respondió mirándolo con avidez. Athena caminó hasta bajar los escalones y giró su rostro a la entrada del templo- Las intenciones son claras. La humanidad es su principal odio y para él, el mundo estará mejor sin ella. Debemos detenerle sin duda alguna, pero no descuidar la vida de nuestros santos.

El silencio se apoderó del templo en absoluto. Las palabras de Athena habían marcado un grueso obstáculo entre lo que se podía y no hacer. Quizá sería así, algunos moriríamos enfrentando al enemigo, es inevitable una guerra sin bajas. Pero ella no quería sacrificios estupidos, eso dio a entender. Los santos de Oro, algunos, podríamos ir a medir fuerza, enfrentarle hasta el final sin importar consecuencias, sólo con obtener el dulce sabor de que nuestro trabajo dio resultado, maquilando más planes ahora con un verdadero resultado: La victoria. Aunque no evitaríamos pelear sin intentar matarle totalmente

Todos los guerreros de Athena, haríamos sin ninguna duda, lo mejor para el planeta, lo mejor para ella.

Seiya, santo de bronce iba abrir la boca para mencionar algo más, cuando más explosiones de cosmo inundaron zonas más cercanas al Santuario. La ciudad estaba con mayores daños ahora y las bajas humanas habían crecido indiscutiblemente. Aquel ser que jugaba con nuestra paciencia, amenazaba con habilidad el mundo y no pensaba en nada que no fuera la destrucción total de todo. Athena suspiró con dolor y sus ojos se posaron en un punto muy bajo del suelo, inclinó la cabeza. El santo de Pegaso se le acercó y la tomó de las manos, sonriéndole.

-Haremos todo lo posible por terminar con esto pronto, Saori. –Animó con palabras bajas- Te prometo como el Santo de Bronce que soy, que todos los detendremos y reconstruiremos lo que nos está haciendo perder.

-Gracias, Seiya –Susurró. Yo sólo miraba

-Lo que nos ordene haremos –Espeté seria y claramente.

Athena volteó y con rostro decidido asintió. Las cartas en el asunto estaban tomadas. Nuestra Diosa lucharía por defender el mundo y nosotros, sólo pelearíamos por defenderla ciegamente a ella…

_Por: Saga de Géminis…_

_Continuará…_

"_Eres el único en el mundo ajeno a la realidad nuestra. No hay nadie más que proteja tus deseos, no hay nadie más que susurre en tus sueños. Quizá el pasado cobije las migajas que dejó tu camino atrofiado, y la mente que te envuelve grite el destino que se enmarcará. Pero solo son las ideas de quien piensa por ti, de quien imagina tu vida como la pudiste sobrellevar. Todo es basura que cae del cielo y es sepultada a tu lado, en el espacio lleno de historia que dejaste secar. Y ya no podremos suspirar a tu lado, no, nunca como lo hicimos antes, aunque dulcemente lloraremos hasta verte en donde siempre has esperado… Verás… Si existe el descanso."_

* * *

**FDA: De nuevo volví. Si, creo que el tiempo de no tener internet terminó (al fin). Les dejo esto y espero les agrade. Todo lo principal está aqui, lo siguiente será el desenvolvimiento de una cruenta batalla que espero les guste. Ojalá Saga halla narrado lo mejor posible, realmente lo espero. Y les doy las gracias a ustedes que leen esto que hago... se los agradezco mucho, a quienes opinan y también a quienes no lo hacen. !!Gracias!!**

**Y Le agradezco muy en especial también a _Ligabiss Aninnis Arakiri_ por haberlo leído con anticipación y darme su opinión, que soy sincera; me ayudó bastante.**

**Até Logo**

**Por: Fantasía de un ángel**


	6. El unico

**0-0- ****Interpelar de Angelus**** -0-0**

_**El único...**_

_**Capítulo V**_

_El miedo solo hace parte en nuestra mente, escondido, en donde los golpes de la vida llegan a escarbar profundamente hasta encontrarle... Aterrado, incapaz..._

_Es difícil cacular la inocencia de la desgracia, cuando consideramos todo perdido e imposible de volver a obtener esa justicia divina que te da el don de perdonar. Así estuve, navegando entre las locuras de una dimensión que no creí existente. Blandiendo mi espada al espacio en blanco que alguna vez creí exterminado, cuando morí... Cuando no volví a respirar jamás..._

_7:00 am_

Estruendoso silencio que se deja apreciar después de un momento turbio, cuando azota la desesperanza en varios rostros cansados de continuar luchando. Yo les miraba, repasando sus facciones, analizando sus acciones; eran humanos. Hombres cansados de trabajar, de socorrer y ayudar a quienes ya habían perecido.

Y las mujeres -dulce debilidad del humano- gritaban con terror, gritaban y lloraban, oh... Solo imploraban el perdón que no se les pudo ni pensó ofrecer. Por que yo, a quien se le otorgó el poder de castigar, no permitiría un solo dejo de paciencia en esas almas transtornadas. Ellos merecían ese futuro, siniestro y humillante.

Pero sé, que a pesar de todo no me encontraba solo en aquella ciudad central y polulante de seres vivos. Había varios cosmos con el poder suficiente de plantear una absurda y aburrida batalla, de al menos unos 10 segundos. Estaban urgando entre los escombros de los edificios, despellejando autos y apagando incendios a lo largo de las 4 grandes cuadras que gusté destruir, como un arrivo inminente de mi llegada, como una burla de mi continua existencia.

Sabía que me sentían tan cerca, que el odio emanaba de sus corazones y querían desintegrarme, pero su amable Diosa les ordenó tajante que se limitaran solo a auxiliar a las personas, a las victimas; amarrandolos literalmente de pies y manos para que no hicieran nada que les pusiera en peligro. Ella no quería sentirse culpable de mas muertes y no quería llorar por quienes pudo salvar... No, ella estaba haciendome esperar cínicamente hasta que la impaciencia tocará mi puerta, quería que yo fuera el que cometiera un primer error en el cual basarse para mi destrucción inevitable.

-_"Recibirás el castigo divino de nuestra amada Atenea"_ -Escuché secamente dentro de mi cabeza. No había presencias, no había quien me planteara ese reproche frente a frente, solo un murmullo molesto retumbando en las vacías paredes de mis oídos - "_La justicia que osas pisotear con tus sangrientas acciones será castigada, hasta el verdadero fin de tu existencia, hasta que se te mire totalmente consumido en el fuego del infierno"_

-Y ¿Puedo saber quien es mi interlocutor o futuro juez? -Pregunté con burla, con un tono de voz gutural mientras el viento remecía mi cabello y mis gastadas ropas. Dejé que en mi rostro aflorara una sonrisa lacónica y empuñé las manos, mirando desde lo alto de un edificio en llamas, el acelerado movimiento humano sobre las calles.

-_Me recordarás más allá del inframundo, perro de Hades _-Masculló nuevamente con asco. Su poder mental era preciso y exigente, tenía el cuidado de no dejarse detectar... Aunque yo conociera su ubicación desde el inicio- _Milo... Santo dorado de Escorpión: El hombre que te hará perecer en sus manos... Y que solo por una orden superior no te está pateando en este momento._

-¿Hades? Oh, es cierto. Ese es mi dios ¿No? -Reí notoriamente, fue una risa irónica, sin alma. Después, volví al acostumbrado y monótono silencio- Sin embargo, te dejas manipular con facilidad... Por ella, a quien tanto dices amar. Sin darle importancia a una situación ¿Por qué teme por vuestras vidas¿Acaso no se le llama a eso falta de confianza? Claro, ella desconfía de sus distintas capacidades. Quieres demostrar tu poder cuando se te dé la orden de hacerlo. Sabes que es patético. Si. No encuentro una palabra mejor

-_Es la opinión de quien asesina seres inocentes y les hace sufrir sin motivos que realmente valgan la pena. Es tu opinión, la de un vil perro del inframundo... _-Pausó repentinamente y se escuchó un ligero carraspeo, quizá gruñó impotente desde el interior de su casa, del templo que resguardaba para Athena, su querida Diosa.- _No es el momento, aun no. Pero no olvides el cosmo de este guerrero, quien te matará sin objeciones._

Y me quedé esperando... Con los brazos a los costados y la vista fugitiva en las llamas que escalaban incesantes las paredes del edificio en el que estaba. Me quedé absorto en el mundo de oscuros pensamientos que navegaban en mi mente, guardando en mi cabeza el sonido de esa voz abastecida de odio, el cosmo de quien se nombró mi futuro asesino...

Me quedé esperando, por que sabía del orgullo de uno de esos guerreros. Sabía que todo iniciaría pronto e igual, así terminaría.

_Por: ... Neiko_

Mantenía la calma, mientras mi capa volaba con el viento en mi espalda. Tenía la presión acelerada y sentía los puños reventar de furia... Sentía todo eso y también una impotencia gigantesca al no poder hacer nada, hasta esperar ordenes, como él dijo sin mentira alguna... Pero si con una maña que colaboró mas con mi desesperanza.

En la octava casa mi cosmo inundaba sin límite, un cosmo rojizo y lleno de furia, mis ojos fríos apuntaban a la ciudad de Athenas y miraban el humo que se elevaba hacia el cielo lloroso, que lo absorvía cambiando su forma a una mas opaca, sin vida.

No...

Negué con la cabeza y descrucé mis brazos, bajándolos bruscamente a los costados. Era inútil pedirme que esperara por mas tiempo, era inútil dejar que ese ser descarado asesinara mas personas: Niños, mujeres. Si mi mente estuviera desbordada y no hubiera aprendido a adorar tanto un ideal, quizá habría podido aguardar con calma hasta recibir una orden que me hiciera moverme como un perfecto y preciso aniquilador, hasta dar con un objetivo y desaparecerle.

Pero no era la ocación...

Haciendo mi capa a un lado con uno de mis brazos, caminé elegantemente a las escaleras que me conducen a la casa de Libra. El anciano estaba en el sagrado templo de Athena, no podría detenerme o negarme el descenso del Santuario.

Si, es verdad...

Estaba desobedeciendo una orden de mi Diosa, estaba claramente faltando a la ley sumisa que se rige sobre nosotros, pero era para un avance propio de la humidad ¡Que Athena me perdone!. ¡Pero intentaba rescatar los restos de dignidad que nos quedaba! Intentaba salvar lo que habíamos perdido y lo que peligraba por perecer en el futuro.

En la sexta casa, el santo de Virgo parecía tranquilo, iluminando su alrrededor con aquel pacifico cosmo que posee, sin tomarme importancia. Sin ponerse de pie e intentar detenerme, descansaba sus manos en alguna posición que acostumbraba, mientras a sus espaldas descansaba protuberante la entrada al jardin de los Saharas, donde antes pereció a manos traídoras. Hice un ademán con la cabeza -Pura cortesía- y continué mi camino. Leo, cáncer, Géminis... Tauro y finalmente Aries.

Mentiría si redactara que no tuve ningun problema con al menos dos Santos de las anteriores casas. Pero mencioné mi realidad, solo _muerto_ evitarían que continuara mi camino. Y apreciaron mis actitudes, aunque resumidamente me nombraron "estupido". Por que era un insulto que intentara engañarles con una excusa poco valiosa -Si, voy en ayuda de quienes han sufrido daños, no estaré inútilmente observando desde aquí- Claramente, era algo poco creíble, pero no me importaban demasiado sus opiniones...

Eran algo pequeño e insignificante a mis oídos.

-

_Máscara Mortal soltó una estridente risotada y rió con sorna, frente a mi cara molesta._

_-¡Ja¿Y crees que ese cuento es convincente, escorpión?. ¿Ayudar a quienes sufrieron daños?- Se burló nuevamente, recargado contra una columna desgastada de su templo y manteniendo el rostro bajo para intensificar la presumida 'maldad' de su mirada.- Oh No, claro que no ¡Tu vas en busca de una pelea contra ese tal Neiko! Vas en busca de un enfrentamiento aun cuando sabes que Athena está aguardando, mientras planea cuidadosamente una estrategia -Levantó la cabeza y me miró sonriente, con malicia- Vas por ahí, desobedeciendo ordenes, pretendiendo ser como aquellos que nos rebelamos ¡Haciendo justicia con tu propia ley!... -Expuso secamente, para después mofarse en un tono ronco- Volverás hecho pedazos¿Sabes? Y quiero verlo. Por que hasta yo sé cuando esperar..._

_-Tomo eso como aceptación para pasar por Cáncer. Y cuando regrese, cuando todo esto termine, entrenaré en tu contra, para callar esa gran boca que posees._

_El santo volvió a reír con fuerza y desapareció en las sombras de su templo, perdiendose entre columnas de mármol y polvo de antaño... Yo salí de ahí, acumulando mas coraje dentro de mi cosmo._

_-_

_7:28 am_

Dejé atrás el santuario y le observé por unos pocos segundos. Mantenía la espalda derecha y el oro de mi armadura ajustado al cuerpo, listo para batallar. Sentía el viento en la cara cuando apreciaba la estructura del hogar de Athena, la diosa protectora del mundo. 13 templos, uno sobre el otro, levantandose por sobre las montañas al cielo, majestuosos e imperiosos. Siendo brillantes y teniendo el poder de soportar la peor de las adversidades sobre la tierra, aun cuando la muerte de sus protectores sea difícil de evitar.

Giré y caminé nuevamente...

Clavando mi perfecta visión a la ciudad de Atenas, resonando orgulloso el metal contra el suelo e irguiendo mi estatura como un coloso preparado a morir y a luchar con perseverancia. Verdaderamente era todo eso, un Caballero ateniense, un protector digno de Palas Athena. Milo de escorpión, uno de los guardianes mas fieles de ella. Y al menos logré sonreír orgulloso ante ese claro pensamiento, continuando... La tierra bajo mis pies se hundía y dejaba rastro de mi presencia, mi cosmo iba encendido aún, atrayendo la vida de la naturaleza que respondía insistente y regocijaba al sentirme cerca... Es realmente un honor vivir esta vida, que sirve sin protesta alguna a la diosa de la sabiduría.

Posteriormente, llegó el momento en el que arrivé completamente a la ciudad.

Ambulancias, Policías, rescate, Bomberos... Ese tipo de autos abundaban la ciudad y se conducían de un lado a otro, aterrados, esperando el momento en el que "El ángel" pudiera volver a atacar, para abastecerse de mas trabajo, si es que no dejaban de existir ellos también o por mas triste que se oyese; si es que no se convertían en una víctima mas, que también gritara 'auxilio', que pidiera ayuda con desesperación.

"_¡Un Santo! Por dios... ¡Ayudenos! Usted lo puede manejar... Es usted el que vino a salvarnos ¡Hágalo por favor!. !Usted, usted, dios, por favor...! _Eran interminables sus imploraciones, miraban a mis ojos y rogaban tomando mis manos, acompañaban mis pasos y se detenian con caras horrorizadas al ver la dirección que mi camino tomaba, me bendecian y continuaban alabando a los dioses para que me ayudasen a vencerle.

Yo era el "salvador" en ese instante, su unica esperanza y no dejaría esas oraciones olvidadas, les intentaría dar un valor y emplearlas en mi poder...

-Entraste en razón ¿Cierto? Descubriste que era esencial marcar una pronta diferencia. Quieres detenerme a como de lugar -Habló de pronto, escondiendose entre el humo de todos los sitios que ardían en llamas. Sin embargo, anunció su presencia al despedir un auto que aparcaba cerca de la acera, contra el viento que se generó improvisadamene a nuestro alrrededor. El humo se desvió a sus costados y dibujó la figura del capuchón negro que cubría todo su cuerpo- Date la oportunidad de juzgarme, santo de escorpión. No te detengas, no hay humanos en esta área... Todos han huído

-Es una buena noticia para mí. -Murmuré, tomando una seria pocision de batalla e inflamando mi cosmo dorado- Por Athena que te mataré y te devolveré al cocytos, de donde nunca debiste haber escapado.

Sentí el aumento de una poderosa energía al frente, la cual provocó un remolino en el aire que escarbó un poco el cemento de la calle deshabitada. Ahí estabamos ambos guerreros, frente a frente y esperando el momento de acabar con la existencia del otro. Él retiró el gorro negro de su cabeza y dejó al viento su cabello carmesí, su cosmo le rodeaba: Negro, sin vida. Mantenía el rostro inexpresivo y miraba con agudeza a mi dirección. Me molestaba, me hastiaba tenerle ahí, presumiendo ser el juez de la humanidad, pretendiendo ser él quien puede determinar una sentencia y eliminar la vida en el mundo, dejando solo un vacío constante, una niebla entre lo que existió y lo que no volverá jamás...

-Oh, pero sí que lo hará -Interrumpió mi pensamiento- El mundo tendrá vida nuevamente, pero comenzará otra vez, será otra oportunidad de mejorar -Interpeló por sus razones, espectante a mi reacción- Pero es una pérdida de tiempo intentar explicarlo a un ser como tú...

-Cuando seas un Dios, intentaré razonar contigo -Le interrumpí, ya cansado de escuchar sus absurdas tonterías.

Entonces, él avanzó triunfal hasta mí. Levantó un pie hacia adelante y después el siguiente, llevando un compás marcado y tenúe que señalaba mi "derrota". El suelo se agrietaba conforme proseguía en su andar y la onda que llevaba su impuslo no tardó en alcanzarme... Golpeandome sorprendentemente antes de tocarme. Pude verle en cámara lenta, estiró su brazo derecho al frente cuando empezó a correr y solo fue el viento el que tocó el torax de mi armadura, haciendola crujir tenebrosamente. Recuerdo que salí expedido hacia la parte inferior de una barda, estrellando mi cuerpo de espaldas en ésta y dejando un hoyo digno de sorpresa. Pero no demoré tiempo en ponerme de pie y levanté la mano derecha, enseñando especialmente la uña carmesí que apareció en un instante en mi dedo índice.

-Aguja escarlata. -Apenas volviendo a tener aire en mis pulmones, pude decir con claridad el nombre de una de mis técnicas mas precisas y mortales.

A la velocidad de la luz disparé dos pinchazos en su contra. Finas como una gota de lluvia, dos agujas salieron a toda potencia de mi uña, directamente hasta mi oponente, quien después de haberme golpeado había avanzado con reserva hasta mi y quedó a una distancia considerable. Sin embargo, para el poder del escorpión que reside en mí, eso no era un problema y quedó plasmado en su rostro arrugado levemente de dolor cuando sintió los golpes fríos en ambas piernas. Resonó por toda la calle aquel sonido hueco y doloroso de su carne atravesada facilmente.

Me alzé en toda mi estatura y arranqué los restos de la capa que aun colgaban sobre mi espalda. Un poco de confianza volvía a inundar mi rostro. Más, al verle quieto, con las rodillas sobre el suelo y sopesando con desgano la situación de sus miembros inferiores, cuando se encharcaba lentamente en un pequeño lago de sangre...

_Continuará..._

_Por: Milo, Santo dorado de Escorpión..._

_"Huye resonante, el eco de sus gritos dolorosos. Cuando nadie le ayuda a recuperar la conciencia de su pasado embalsamado ¡Triste está esperando! Aguarda con miedo reprimido el paraíso que leyó en cuentos de hadas. Encorva sus brazos y proteje sus rodillas... Cegado, no mira el futuro que le espera. Llorando, no cubre sus mejillas de la lluvia de su alma. Está solo y teme convivir con aquellos que ríen de su desgracia... No le protejen, no... solo le juzgan"_

* * *

**FDA: Lamento algunos errores ortográficos, no tengo Word y aunque intento con todo mi esfuerzo perfeccionar la cálidad de texto, se me va una que otra palabra mal, más a parte de que se borran algunos signos de admiración e interrogación cuando se sube el capítulo. También, supongo que estará constante la pregunta de por qué tardé mucho en escribir y la verdad, fue por que no tenía inspiración alguna. _Escarbaba_ (disculpen si no es así la palabra) muy dentro de la imaginación que tengo para sacar ideas, pero no, simplemente no me llegaban. Pero milagrosamente hoy, me senté frente a la computadora y escribí, lo hice hasta quedar con esto, que espero, les haya agradado aunque sea un poquito. Les doy las gracias a los que leen... se los agradezco mucho, a quienes opinan y también a quienes no lo hacen. ¡¡Gracias!!**

**Por:_ Fantasía de un ángel._**

**.Até Logo.**


	7. Sangre dorada

**0-0- ****Interpelar de Angelus**** -0-0**

_**Sangre dorada...**_

_**Capítulo VI**_

_7:52__ am_

Sonó el grito agudo de su garganta, tras reaccionar que eran heridas profundas las que adornaban su cuerpo. Un ruido sordo, que entre las calles vacías que nos rodeaban, deliberó todo el dolor que mi enemigo podía sentir. Sus manos se bañaban con la sangre que escurría por sus piernas y sus ojos trastornados se posaban con asombro sobre el asfalto que le rodeaba. Si, también se miraba carmesí, también anunciaba que mi ataque no había sido fantasía… También anunciaba con mi reflejo en él, que lo peor de las agujas aun estaba por venir.

Levanté nuevamente mi mano, con el dedo índice extendido y casi con lástima, dejé que la uña escarlata se volviera a dibujar en éste. Ahora le daría tres tiros más: Certeros, dolorosos y mortales… Esperando ansiosamente que el último disparo viniera pronto, para poder regresar con calma a mi santuario, con mi querida Diosa, la cual tendría muchas palabras que dirigirme y al mismo tiempo guardaría un profundo silencio cuando el patriarca tomara la palabra al anunciar mi castigo.

-¿Ahora lo comprendes? –Espeté secamente, apenas descendiendo la mirada a su patética silueta- En este mundo de humanos, en esta tierra que llevamos a cuestas día con día, solo nosotros seremos capaces de proferir justicias e injusticias para nuestro propio '_bien_' o '_mal_'. Nadie aceptará a un "redentor" como tú.

Como tres filosas espadas, los disparos de la aguja escarlata se volvieron a clavar en el cuerpo de aquel asesino que se martirizaba a mis pies. Era un asunto confuso, dio pelea en un inicio y consecutivamente se abandonó a la desgracia, admirando con amargura la sangre que corría de sus puntos vitales. El aludido fue levantando el rostro lentamente, hasta que ambas pupilas llenas de odio se clavaron en mi mirada, sus ojos rojos como la sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo, anunciaban el calor de miles de brazas ardiendo en el averno. Y aun poseía cosmo, uno que pasivamente se mantenía pegado a su presencia.

-No lo quiero creer… -Replicó con infamia, escupiendo amargura y odio en aquellas palabras- No puedo ver la diferencia entre ustedes y yo. Si al final todos servimos para lo mismo… –Sonrió unos instantes, manteniendo altiva la mirada que escarbaba mis ojos- A todos se nos encomienda alguna vez sacrificarnos o asesinar sin piedad ¿Ahí acomodas tu pacifica existencia?

Las últimas partículas de polvo –consecuencia de aquella pelea- se alinearon sobre el suelo y mantuvieron una capa fina en la superficie de aquella calle abandonada, así como también en parte de mi armadura. Algo lejos de ambos, en algunos edificios, aun los escombros caían y destruían autos o artículos que la gente había dejado dispersados por las aceras. El ruido estridente de vidrios tronando, viajaba pasajero hasta nosotros y de la misma manera se alejaba, dejándonos sumergidos en esporádicos silencios, mientras se intercambiaban esos inútiles diálogos, donde constantemente se cuestionaba nuestra existencia en la tierra.

¿Si él era más débil? No, pero tal vez su orgullo era el que fallaba. Como santo de Athena, aprendí a leer el optimismo y la fuerza de voluntad en los ojos de un enemigo y aprendí a reconocer cuando estos realmente merecían ser llamados "guerreros" al morir. El hombre que tenía frente a mí, solo era uno más en la larga lista de los que querían exterminar a la raza humana, por razones estúpidas, por creencias absurdas y por envidia: Uno de los hechos más fuertes debo admitir.

Dejé que mas aire se alojara en mis pulmones y sin mostrar piedad, respondí a sus interrogantes desatando 5 agujas más. Neiko, ese muchacho rebelde, gritó desaforadamente y se echó de espaldas sobre su propia sangre, retorciéndose un poco mientras el veneno del escorpión hacia efecto en su sistema nervioso. ¿Él dijo que nos destruiría? Claro, entonces no debía tener piedad con él, ni debía romper aquella temple que me mantiene estático cuando estoy trabajando. Mis métodos son de violencia pura y no era de menos que él estuviera sufriendo de esa manera, cuando ya muy conocidos tengo los efectos de mi poder. Sin embargo…

_-__No le mates, escorpión tonto _–Interfirieron sin ningún respeto. Gruñí al reconocer aquella voz en mi cabeza y mantuve firme la uña que alistaba los tiros finales- _Lo necesitamos. Será transferido a los calabozos e interrogado para nuestro beneficio._

-¡Ah! Entiendo, ahora quieres enmendar tu error ¿Verdad, Saga? –Mascullé molesto y al borde de dejar escapar las agujas restantes. Un vuelco se sintió en el cosmo de quien me contactaba, un furor poderoso que amenazaba con desintegrarme tan solo mencioné aquellas burlescas palabras- Esta es mi pelea, ya no tienes que hacer nada al respecto. Estoy terminando lo que dejaste pendiente… Es todo, déjame en paz.

-_Los santos de Bronce, Cáncer, Capricornio y Tauro irán pronto en camino ¡Te ordeno que les esperes! _–Gritó inflamando su cosmos.- _Déjate de mas estupideces y hazme caso. Necesitamos al guerrero con vida, no te atrevas a matarlo._

¡ja! Ahora si parecía una verdadera comedia, ese imbécil dándome ordenes y gritándome como si mi mano fuera a temblar intimidada al escucharle. Tal vez sería cierto, quizá le necesitaríamos vivo, pero mi orgullo era tan grande que no matarle en ese momento, era como doblar las manos ante Saga y su pretenciosa autoridad. El patriarca lo quería vivo ¡Pero no fue él quien me lo pidió! Fue Saga y su prepotencia la que me habló y evitó que los restantes aguijonazos se enterraran en la piel de ese tal _Neiko_.

Preparé una vez más el aguijón escarlata, mientras el muchacho respiraba dificultosamente en el suelo y apoyaba la parte superior de los brazos en el asfalto para mantener las manos en alto. Se encontraba desorientado, por lo que paseaba los ojos de lado a lado y sacudía la cabeza contra el piso cuando el dolor volvía en torturadoras punzadas. Lo estaba dejando sufrir, por que su dolor, su agonizante estado, le enseñaba a cualquiera que un enemigo de Athena, era la peor escoria que alguna vez se atreviera a pisar el mundo, no le tenía piedad, por que soy el Santo de Escorpión y esa es mi naturaleza...

E increíblemente… Hasta el cielo parecía estar a mi favor, en ese momento se disiparon las pocas nubes que bailaban bajo el sol, dejando que éste alumbrara esplendorosamente nuestro campo abierto de pelea y las calles del contorno.

Al final, era yo el que terminaba ganando. Claro, le mataría por que esa era mi justicia y mi manera de responder a todo aquel que intentara reducirme con sus dejos de superioridad. Encendí una vez más mi cosmo y sonreí levemente, apuntando a los últimos puntos que instantáneamente le matarían, finalizando con la poderosa Antares.

-¡_He dicho que te detengas, Milo! No solo soy yo el que está detrás de estas ordenes ¡No debes matarle! _

-Te doy derecho a reclamar cuando ya esté muerto –Me burlé sarcásticamente, con aquel estilo cínico que me caracteriza. Sin embargo, en mi rostro ya no adornaba expresión alguna.

-_¡Maldita sea!. ¿Es que no tienes cerebro, idiota? _

Le demostraría en la arena del coliseo mi cruenta manera de pensar, cuando volviera al santuario. Por que en ese momento otros asuntos mantenían mi cabeza ocupada. _Mataría_ al muchacho y dejaría que los demás llegasen para que se llevaran solamente el cuerpo inerte al santuario de mi diosa. Entonces él ya no tendría oportunidad alguna de dañar a alguien mas, nuestra Athena estaría protegida y preparada para todo lo que pudiera venir detrás de este nuevo enemigo.

Pero cuando mi cosmo cargó toda la fuerza que los pinchazos restantes y Antares necesitaba…

Un calor sofocante arreció en el ambiente e hizo que el metal de mi armadura se elevara unos cuantos grados, provocándome quemaduras leves y sin tanta importancia alrededor de los brazos y el cuello. El aire fresco que antes frecuentara nuestros alrededores se había disipado en su totalidad. Era extraño. El muchacho que moría en el piso, no tenía mas fuerza en su cosmo para provocar tal aumento en la temperatura. Sin embargo, no reparé a tiempo en el constante aumento de luz sobre el suelo, por que el sol estaba precisamente brilloso y parecía alumbrar hasta los sitios en los cuales la sombra debía ser dueña y protectora.

Hostigué con la mirada cada rincón cercano y utilicé parte de mi cosmo para rastrear las zonas que mis ojos no pudieran localizar, pero no había nadie presente. Yo sabía que eso era ocasionado por alguien, pero en las cercanías ningún alma que pudiese manipular su cosmo respiraba anunciándose.

-¿Quiénes venían contigo? –Demandé saber al tiempo que bajaba la mano y me acerqué los tres pasos que me separaban de él- Dime quienes te acompañaban o te dejaré morir de esta manera, hasta que el lento paso del veneno te consuma por dentro –Amenacé impaciente- Créeme, eso tardará demasiado.

-Por eso os dije, que me dejaran… terminarlo a mi… -susurró algo delirante, sonriendo estúpidamente mientras miraba a su lado izquierdo, lejos de mi- Si mi señor y sus demás sirvientes… han venido a darles fin, es por… que vosotros no merecéis ni un poco… de lástima.

-¿De quién demonios estás hablando?. ¿Hades ha vuelto?. ¡Contesta maldita sea! –Lo tomé del cuello y le sacudí, no por eso prestándole menos importancia a mí alrededor, con mi cosmo inquisitivo buscaba cualquier tipo de presencia y con la fuerza física restante, le intentaba interrogar.

Neiko dejó escapar una carcajada no mayor de un murmullo, lo que el dolor constante provocaba.

-¿Hades? –Giró sus ojos y me miró mofándose- ¿Hades… qué tendría que estar haciendo… en el mundo de los mortales, aun cuando… ya no existe ni en el suyo propio?

Aquella revelación tan lógica me causó un escalofrío, sin importar lo alta que estuviera la temperatura. Estaba bañado en transpiración y algunos mechones de cabello se me adherían al rostro, mezclándose con la mugre y el polvo que se me pegaron durante el corto lapso de batalla. Si Hades estaba muerto… ¿Quién era el que ahora osaba desafiar a mi Diosa?. Miré una vez más al hombre a quien mis manos estrangulaban y furioso le azoté contra el suelo al ponerme de pie.

-Entonces no hay más que decir. –Gruñí seriamente y levanté la uña escarlata, apuntándole- Irás directo al infierno, a quemarte por siempre en tus pecados…

Y una vez más se frustró mi intento de matarle, ya que a una velocidad inhumana un rayo cargado de energía y cosmo, me atravesó el hombro derecho. No venía directamente del fondo de la calle, aquel ataque provino en manera vertical, como si hubiera sido el propio _sol _el causante de tal atentado. Mi armadura tronó macabramente y fue fácilmente perforada, incrustando partes de su precioso metal en aquella grave herida que se me había causado, agudizando por unos momentos el dolor que comencé a sentir. La fuerza de gravedad no hizo esperar su aparición y tras recibir aquel 'disparo', me empujó con fuerza contra el suelo para que cayera de espaldas, pero actué de la mejor forma posible y logré voltearme, apoyándome con la mano izquierda en el asfalto para girar en el aire y caer con precisión sobre éste mismo, unos cuantos metros atrás.

No debo evitar decir, que tales movimientos me sofocaron. El calor era tan molesto y extremadamente alto, que respirar era difícil. El sol ardía sobre nosotros, amenazante y burlesco, hacia que el suelo hirviera y que las gotas de sangre que chorreaban a mis pies, se evaporaran inmediatamente. Ahora tenía inhabilitado el brazo derecho, la restricción y Antares no podrían ser usados mas, no al menos en ese momento. Lo que fuera que atacara, me tenía bajo su control y tal vez en el punto que deseaba.

Y es que no podía estar menos alterado y sorprendido, aunque mi expresión molesta ocultara mis verdaderas emociones. Miraba en todas direcciones sobre los techos de los edificios y tiendas, despejándome el sudor que me caía en los ojos y tranquilizando mi respiración, ya hasta mantener encendido mi cosmo era una verdadera molestia. Entonces no pude desear mas estar en el templo de Acuario, donde los abundantes témpanos de hielo son la preferencia.

-¿¡Es qué nadie va a venir a dar la maldita cara!? –Grité hastiado, soltando todo el aire que había agarrado en los pulmones para provocar un efecto mayor en aquel 'reclamo'.- Maldita sea ¡Así de cobardes son para atacar a quemarropa! No me esperaba menos –murmuré para mi mismo, intentando enderezar un poco mi cuerpo, aunque el dolor que este movimiento provocó, fue catastrófico en mi sistema nervioso.- ¡No puedo esperar toda la estúpida mañana aquí, si no vienen, iré por ustedes!

Di dos pasos al frente antes de que el sol volviera a brillar mortalmente, esta vez pudiendo distinguir el trayecto de otros dos rayos que iban dirigidos a mi cuerpo: Uno al corazón, otro a la cabeza. Con todo el acopio de mi restante energía, me moví a la velocidad de la luz hasta las columnas de un derruido edificio y recargué la espalda en sus paredes cansadas. Evité apenas aquel ataque que se estrelló contra el suelo y dejó solamente dos redondos agujeros de al menos 4 centímetros de radio. Era imposible luchar contra algo que no se podía ver, más aun, si el sol estaba situado en una altura que alumbraba toda la calle.

-Ahora no eres mas que un santo herido –Escuché decir por sobre mi cabeza, alcanzando a distinguir dos figuras envueltas en capuchas blancas que brincaron entre dos edificios -los cuales se encaraban- para cruzar su camino y disparar dos nuevos rayos- Nuestro señor lo está observando todo y si no terminamos rápido con esto, nos irá mal. –Dijeron melosamente al mismo tiempo ¿Hombre¿Mujer? La voz se escuchaba en un término neutral, no supe distinguirla aunque fueron dos seres los que hablaron.

Evité los nuevos impactos saltando al centro de la calle en un giro sobre el suelo y apreté los dientes cuando quedé hincado en éste. Si esas cosas, guerreros, santos o lo que fuesen, no llegaban a atacar de frente, estaría difícil que yo les plantease batalla, por que en mi estado tal vez aguantaba un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero tenía las de perder en una pelea a distancia, lo que seguramente, ellos sabían.

-Mira nada mas como te dejaron, Neiko –Bajé la vista como rayo al escucharles al frente y difusamente, entre tanta luz, pude verles de nuevo, dos personas cubiertas en capuchas blancas y rodeando al muchacho. Si, no era mi imaginación, hablaban al mismo tiempo, tan coordinadas que parecían uno solo- ¿No pudiste ganarle a ese santo de Athena?. ¡Pero mira como lo tenemos ahora! –uno de ellos desvió su mirada hacia mi, por lo que distinguí un rostro tosco que difícilmente parecía mujer, aun cuando creo que lo era- No es por presumirte cariño, pero lo tenemos justo donde queremos –Alzó un poco mas la cara, presumiendo la ausencia de pupilas en sus ojos, los cuales parecían totalmente blancos.- Y podemos decirte, que pronto estará paseándose por los campos Eliseos.

Tan rápido como pude me puse de pie al escucharles decir eso. Me tenían furioso y casi había olvidado el dolor que sentía por aquella estúpida herida que un descuido me causó. Eran dos mujeres las que ahora osaban desafiarme y decir con toda libertad que me iban a matar como si estuvieran delante de un perro y no de un santo de Athena. ¡Eran dos tipas que ni siquiera podían llamarse amazonas y estaban mofándose por sobre como me iban a eliminar! Encendí nuevamente mi cosmo, dejando de lado el cansancio que esto me provocó y apreté la mandíbula mirándoles fieramente, enseñándoles el coraje que me estaban causando… Sin poderlo evitar.

Sin embargo, en un parpadeo, ambas estaban frente a mí, abandonando al muchacho como si nunca hubieran estado a su lado. Sonreían con sus estoicas facciones, se les arrugaban los pómulos y les sangraban los labios por la aparente deshidratación que sufrían. Sus figuras eran anchas y apenas tenían cintura, esto fue descubierto cuando ambas levantaron un brazo al cielo y dejaron que las capas revelaran el poco cuerpo que tenían. Era por ello que sus combates eran a distancia. Probablemente cuando usaban el cuerpo para atacar eran lentas, fáciles presas.

Analicé la información que acababa de obtener y pensándolo menos, me lancé a correr en su contra aun a sabiendas que eran dos. Me prestó confianza el hecho de su supuesta desventaja, por lo que no tomé como un acto impulsivo (Como tanto me reclaman) lo que acababa de hacer. Cargué parte de mi cosmo en mi mano izquierda y tentado de atacar primero a la que tenía en ese lado, me moví mas rápidamente, esquivando uno que otro obstáculo del suelo imparcial, y utilizando de nuevo la velocidad de la luz, intenté asestar ese trancazo directo en su estómago.

Pero antes de que mi puño se clavase en su vientre, ambas mujeres se hicieron hacia atrás unos centímetros y dieron una serie de saltos muy bien coordinadas, hasta quedar nuevamente de pie.

-Eres tan lento que aburres –Se rieron, dándole la espalda a Neiko, el cual les quedaba a poca distancia- ¡Razona! tus estupideces son lo primero que te va a matar. Pero bueno, eso ya no importa. –Se interrumpieron unos segundos y volvieron a sonreír para desagrado mío- Vienen 7 ratitas en camino, nos encargaremos de ellos de la misma manera que lo hicimos contigo ¿Cuál crees que sea su discurso en nuestra contra?

-Las voy a matar a las dos ¡Juro por mi armadura que las mataré a ambas! –Mascullé mirándolas, con mi cosmo rodeándome en su maravilloso esplendor y creciendo paulatinamente…

-No creemos que digan eso… -Rieron de nuevo, interrumpiéndome…

No pude pronunciar las palabras restantes, ya que una de ellas rompió la coordinación que firmemente mantenían y con esa velocidad monstruosa que aplicaban al moverse, estiró el brazo apuntándome con uno de sus dedos, incluso sorprendiendo a su compañera, la cual giró la cabeza hasta mirarle molesta. La que iba a atacar, dejó escapar otro rayo blanquecino, el cual no pude esquivar aunque mi cosmo ardiera insistente. El proyectil de energía me atravesó de lado a lado, justo en medio del pecho… Quebró mi armadura como si fuera de vidrio…

Sentí mirar en cámara lenta como sucedía aquella atrocidad. Los fragmentos de oro saltaron en todas direcciones y un leve salpique de sangre cubrió la parte frontal de mi armadura, mi cuerpo fue cayendo hacia atrás –esta vez sin evitarlo- mientras podía observar claramente el resto de aquella enorme calle ateniense: Los autos volcados, pequeños carros de bebés abandonados, como si la vida de la ciudad se hubiese esfumado y ahora solo quedaran fríos recuerdos, los locales y tiendas estaban reducidos a escombros, mientras el fuego aun devoraba débilmente las ruinas de algunos departamentos a lo alto de edificios. Oh si, pude distinguirlo todo eso antes de caer al suelo y arrojar sangre por la boca en el trayecto.

…¡Por dios! Soy un santo de Athena ¿Y tuve que sufrir tan grande humillación?

Antes de terminar aquella marejada de pensamientos, mi cuerpo azotó en el duro asfalto y aunque sentí el alerta de varios cosmos acercarse, pude apenas inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para intentar ver si eran ellos. Si en realidad les habían mandado… Si también me habían subestimado. Escuché que mis enemigas decían algo más, pero ya no pude distinguir las palabras. Volví la vista al frente y aunque quise reservar fuerzas, fue tanto el _peso_ que tuve de un momento a otro en los párpados, que inevitablemente los fui cerrando, sin saber si hacia o no esfuerzo por continuar respirando en aquel sofocante calor. Ya había perdido bastante sangre cuando fui herido la primera vez…

_9: 15 am_

_Continuará..._

_Por: Milo, Santo dorado de Escorpión..._

"_Las nubes vienen a jugar otra vez…_

_¿No te has dado cuenta que no está respirando?_

_Sonríe, no puede creerlo._

_Yo sé que despertará de ese sueño._

…

_No llores, s__eguirá aquí"_

* * *

**FDA:. ¡Milo! Oh Milo, te pedimos que no fueses impaciente (Aunque no lo entendió al parecer). Bien ¿Qué excusa presentará esta vez la escritora que hace este fic? Verdaderamente ninguna, simplemente no podía continuar con la historia ya que caí en un horrible bloqueo emocional. Tengo la idea principal del fic pero tengo un grandísimo error de ir posteando los capítulos aun sin terminar la historia (No se los recomiendo). Alegrense al escuchar que el siguiente capítulo está muy avanzado en su progreso y no tardará tanto como este.**

**También aclarar que el escrito que puse al final del capítulo, no es mío. Lo saqué y acomodé a manera de que cuadrará con lo que pasó en la trama. Es de Amy Lee, una excelente cantante de Rock. ¡¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!**

**Até Logo**.

_Por:_ **Fantasía de un ángel**


	8. Quemando el paraíso

**0-0- ****Interpelar de Angelus**** -0-0**

_**Quemando el paraíso...**_

_**Capítulo VII**_

_9:__07 am_

Era el más rezagado. Fui el ultimo en llegar a la ciudad de Atenas y seguir sus escandalosos pasos hasta el lugar donde supuestamente Milo peleaba. De vez en cuando, Shura se detenía y me exigía rapidez, por lo que solo me limitaba a contestarle con miradas fulminantes, de aquellas que expresan toda una vulgar oración. Iba a paso lento, mezclándome entre la desgracia de los ciudadanos, quienes me miraban con todo el acopio de sus fuerzas y me rogaban justicia para quien les hizo aquello. La mayoría de las personas se refugiaban entre los derruidos edificios y atendían heridos en las aceras polvorientas de las calles dañadas. No había excepción en géneros: niños, ancianos y jóvenes morían agonizantes de dolor, mientras otros tantos hacían esfuerzos _sobrehumanos_ por ayudarles.

Si yo hubiese sido '_malvado' _aun, habría estallado en carcajadas y apuntándoles con el dedo índice, les habría comentado lo miserables que se miraban. ¡Patéticos! todos lloraban e imploraban por _vivir… _Sin embargo, el nuevo camino que tomé, de seguir hasta el final de mis días a mi Diosa, me demostró que todo ser vivo, guarda un poco de lástima y piedad para sus semejantes, aunque aun me _cueste_ entenderlo. Por que luchamos por salvar la vida, por conservar ese trazo intacto que anuncia que continuamos avanzando en el mundo de los mortales.

Y yo, todavía sigo aprendiendo las enseñanzas que imparte la gloria de Athena.

Sin embargo, aun no me acostumbraba a ver la desgracia con ojos de "Héroe", a tener piedad ni a esos valores que tanto presumen los guardianes de las casas restantes. Para mí, en esa calle, solo estaba el resultado de una batalla: sangre, polvo, dolor y… Muerte ¡Oh, y me invadía esa gloriosa sensación insana! La muerte hostigaba desde cada alumbrado rincón en esa derruida avenida, me hacía recodar aquellos campos de batalla de antaño, en donde suspiraba ese aroma enfermo a deceso y destrucción… Claro, no pensaba en ese momento que solo me estaba dejando guiar por los recuerdos y cuando escuché un nuevo carraspeo de Shura, negué con la cabeza disimulando un nuevo gesto indiferente y proseguí mi camino, alejándome lo más rápido posible de aquella inhumana situación.

Si el enemigo ya había sido derrotado por Milo, solo íbamos a recoger la _basura_, un hecho que me tenía particularmente molesto. ¡Oh si! Gruñí al pensarlo de nuevo ¡Ese escorpión se había adelantado a los planes!. ¿Por qué no podía él mismo volver al santuario con la _presa_? No, en cambio decidieron que lo más correcto era ir en ayuda del alacrán ese y traer con nosotros a Su "presa". No se detenían a pensar que era humillante para algunos de nosotros, a quienes aun les gusta conservar lo _poco_ de dignidad y orgullo que les restó después de algunos acontecimientos en particular.

Nos quedaba poca distancia para llegar a la zona acordada, sin embargo, cada vez procuraba caminar más lento. Si, caminaba tan despacio como fuese posible para demostrar la inconformidad que tenía, y también ¿Por qué no? para que ellos se malhumoraran. Las calles eran contadas, restarían unas 3 o 4, por lo que el grupo de tontos quiso avanzar con más cautela y apresurarse con insistencia. Pero Yo Seguía en Aquella faceta Insoportable ¿Qué falta hacía llegar a tiempo para que el escorpión nos presumiera sus hazañas?

-Si no queríais venir, os hubieras retractado en el momento y no ahora –Me reclamó el santo de Capricornio, molesto y con ese sonsonete español que tanto me hastía, le hace adquirir un acento atroz cuando habla griego- Es una misión la cual estáis retrasando, Cáncer. –Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos y de la misma manera le ignoré.

-Bueno, pero ya venimos aquí, sería un desperdicio que Máscara Mortal se arrepintiera ahora –Comentó Aldebarán, molestamente alegre.- Además, Milo terminó el trabajo a tiempo y…

-Seguramente el bastardo lo mató –Lo interrumpí tajante, reconociendo el comportamiento de Milo. Los 4 chiquillos de bronce giraron levemente el rostro y me miraron de reojo, limitándose a escuchar la "conversación" que manteníamos entre nosotros mientras caminaban a paso presuroso. Aldebarán se aclaró la garganta y aseveró el rostro, intercambiando miradas con Shura-¿Qué? Apuesto a que también les está pasando lo mismo por la cabeza.

Ya habíamos cruzado la zona residencial, por lo que nos estábamos adentrando en las calles de comercios y oficinas. Los edificios eran altos y algunos parecían tan intactos que contrastaban notoriamente a los que estaban cayéndose en pedazos por las constantes explosiones. En ese momento, Andrómeda iba a comentarnos algo, había disminuido el paso y caminaba con la cabeza volteada hacia nosotros, pero la alerta de pelea en un cosmos conocido hizo que todos nos detuviéramos de golpe.

4 cuadras al frente. Milo había encendido su cosmo agresivamente, le podía sentir cansado, molesto y sobre todo desesperado. ¡Ja! El escorpión es estúpidamente orgulloso, pero seguramente ni cuenta se dio de todas las expresiones que su cosmo emanaba, por lo que precipitadamente, todos comenzaron a correr a la zona que anunciaba batalla. Y yo… no tenía nada más que hacer, debía seguirles aunque me pareciera tedioso. Además, quería ver como habían dejado al "_querido"_ Milo, quien por la manera de encender su energía, demostraba que no estaba llevando las de ganar ¿Y así nos dijeron que ese insecto ya le había derrotado? Patrañas…

_9: 15 am_

El calor en el medio ambiente parecía haber aumentado de golpe. El día había estado templado unos minutos antes de que echáramos a correr a la zona de pelea y de un momento a otro, ya me miraba sudando como cerdo, pero no era el único, por que los demás también jadeaban mientras se adentraban cuidadosamente en la calle derruida, donde predominaban escombros, vidrios, polvo y carros volcados. Si no hubiera sabido de qué se trataba, habría pensando que un terremoto azotó esa parte de la ciudad.

Y mientras nos acercábamos cada vez con mas velocidad, estaba esperando encontrarme inmediatamente con alguien, un enemigo o al menos con el propio santo de Escorpión. Pero toda esencia de vida parecía haberse apagado de golpe. El cosmo de Milo ya no se podía percibir entre nosotros y eso preocupaba de alguna manera, claro, significaba que su oponente era poderoso y tal vez ya le había matado. ¡Maldición!

El ambiente estaba pesado, sofocaba tanto el calor que moverse se convertía en un verdadero crimen, más, cuando estás a la defensiva y en espera de un ataque sorpresa.

-Miren, hay alguien allá enfrente –Murmuró el Santo de Andrómeda, deteniéndose cuando enfocó la mirada al fondo de la calle. Los demás le imitaron en el acto, mientras yo reparaba en los alrededores y la retaguardia. –Son dos personas

-Maldición, ninguno de ellos es Milo –Gruñó Shura. Volví la mirada al frente, para notar insignificantemente como el santo de la onceava casa apretaba los puños con desespero.

-No creo que él… -Seiya se interrumpió, no quería terminar esa oración, la cual seguramente anunciaba una "desgracia".

Puse una mueca de enfado en la cara y caminé unos cuatro pasos hacia delante, para ver que era tan 'impactante' que todos se limitaban a observar con asombro.

Pero entre tanta luz, solo pude distinguir dos personas encapuchadas, iban de blanco y se encontraban en cuclillas rodeando a alguien. Seguramente ya sabían que estábamos ahí, no podíamos confiarnos siendo que ya nos habíamos adentrado en el territorio que ahora dominaban. Verdaderamente era extraño que la luz solar estuviese extremadamente alta e iluminara sitios que debían permanecer a oscuras. Pero al divagar bien con la mirada, abrí un poco más los ojos, levemente sorprendido debo admitir. ¡Vaya! Ese que estaba a sus pies era el santo de escorpión, pude reconocerle por el brillo opaco de su armadura, pese a la arrastrada que seguramente se llevó. Estaba tendido en el suelo y no parecía moverse, ni su cosmo estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba en este mundo, se le miraba totalmente estático y dócil ante aquellos que parecían investigarle.

Creí que nos habían mencionado que nos encontraríamos contra un solo oponente. Pero a quienes teníamos en frente eran dos, no sabíamos con certeza si ellos habían sido quienes pelearon contra Milo cuando este elevó su cosmo brutalmente. No, no habíamos sentido respuesta enemiga al incremento excesivo de energía por parte del escorpión y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no podíamos sentir la presencia de quienes observaban a Milo con ahínco.

Uno de ellos estiró el brazo y pareció tomar del cuello al santo, giró ese rostro difuso hacia nosotros y tras ponerse de pie, levantó consigo el cuerpo inerte que tenía en su mano derecha. Milo parecía un insignificante muñeco que colgaba en aquella postura tan poco peculiar, chorreando de los pies algún líquido espeso, que seguramente era sangre, su sangre.

-Maldición –Exclamó el cisne, comenzando a elevar su cosmo gélido. Sin embargo, Aldebarán estiró un brazo hacia él y seriamente le ordenó que se calmara. Era obvio, todavía no estaban acostumbrados a que en las guerras, las pérdidas humanas nunca brillan por su ausencia.

-Pero Aldebarán –Replicó Seiya, apretando los puños frente a su cuerpo- ¡No podemos dejar que lo dañen más!.!Es nuestro deber como san…

-En este momento tenemos las de perder, Seiya –Lo calló sin tacto, y enarqué una ceja ante tal respuesta, el santo de Tauro parecía ser una diversión cuando se molestaba, por que realmente se mostraba perturbado ante lo que sus ojos apreciaban- Si hacemos un movimiento en falso, no sabemos lo que esos desgraciados puedan hacerle a Milo.

Yo iba a añadir algo mas en esa conversación, pero los individuos al frente volvieron a moverse. Lo que inmediatamente nos cambió el ánimo para asumir una inesperada posición defensiva. Esta vez estaban avanzando hacia nosotros, dieron unos cuantos pasos, aun sosteniendo al santo en esa humillante posición de derrota. El otro que estaba al lado permanecía inexpresivo, con los brazos tumbados a los costados y aquellas ropas blancas cubriéndole el cuerpo… Ambos parecían divertirse con lo que hacían, o al menos lo disfrutaban y ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Nos estaban causando una molesta incertidumbre, lo que nos hacia pensar que atacarlos impulsiva y desesperadamente podía ser un error fatal.

-Prepárense, parece que van a intentar atacar –Anunció Shiryu, reacomodando la posición de ataque y defensa que mantuvo desde un inicio.

Y al parecer sus predicciones no estaban equivocadas…

En un movimiento impredecible, las dos figuras que se posaban delante de nosotros desaparecieron. Por un momento creí que habían utilizado alguna estúpida técnica para hacernos pensar eso e instintivamente di un respingo y abrí más los ojos, para tratar de captar algo más sobre el cielo o el propio suelo. Sin embargo, cuando les miré reaparecer mas al frente a penas levantando una minúscula capa de polvo sobre el asfalto, comprendí que su velocidad era increíblemente monstruosa, por que no habían desaparecido como si usasen magia. No. Solo habían avanzado al frente utilizando una velocidad más allá de la luz. Solo se estaban burlando de nosotros y hacer eso, era un tipo de advertencia o era ya el hecho de que habían comenzado a jugar, para dejarnos igual que al escorpión.

Si, ahora que estaban relativamente cerca, pude distinguir sus gordas figuras de mujeres ancianas (Para mi lo eran, así de sencillo). La de la derecha, quien mantenía preso a Milo con su mano izquierda, sonrió dándonos un asqueroso espectáculo con los labios partidos y simulando atacar, acumuló algo de cosmo en su cuerpo –que aunque no lo pudimos sentir, lo apreciamos visualmente-, levantó mas en alto al santo de escorpión, dejando que la sangre de este manchará su ropa. Aquella capa blanca era lentamente teñida en un color carmesí opaco y la maniática que estaba abajo, parecía deleitarse con este hecho.

-Les brindaremos un ataque del cual no podrán defenderse –Explicaron al mismo tiempo. Esas brujas hablaban perfectamente en coro que parecía una sola voz la que sonaba al aire- Santos atenienses, esto se acaba aquí, mucho antes del anochecer.

Sus palabras resonaron huecas en el silencio que gobernaba entre nosotros. No necesitaron hablar fuerte para que les pudiéramos entender, la mayoría de los santos que permanecían a mi lado estaban lo suficiente impresionados como para expresar replica alguna ante las palabras de ese intento de mujer ¡Realmente serían un dolor de cabeza cuando pensaran llevar a cabo esa amenaza! Y no nos hicieron aguardar demasiado. La anciana que cargaba a Milo sin dificultad, movió al santo bruscamente hacia atrás retrayéndolo contra su propio cuerpo, y envolviéndolo en un cosmo agresivo, lo arrojó sin más preámbulos hacia nosotros.

-¡Demonios…! –Proferí, seguido de algunos _benditos_ improperios más.

Antes de poder movernos, esa bola de carne humana, envuelta en oro y rodeada de cosmo, chocó contra la mayoría de nosotros. Al frente de mí estaban Shura, Andrómeda y Seiya, quienes fueron los primeros en ser arrollados por tal "ataque", después el golpe me vino a mi, directo al cuerpo y me empujó varios metros atrás, apenas pudiendo retener algo de oxigeno en los pulmones, ya que la mayoría de aire lo perdí al ser _atropellado_ por esos cuatro cuerpos que inmediatamente me aplastaron. Todo sucedió tan rápido. Estábamos preparados para lo que fuese y aun así, nos tomaron con la guardia baja al arrojarnos al estúpido escorpión de esa manera ¡Y se equivocaron en algo! De haber sabido que ese maldito ataque vendría en contra nuestra, Yo Si me hubiera defendido ¡No me interesaba que fuera el santo de la octava casa el que estuviera envuelto en él! Milo buscó su muerte por anticiparse a los movimientos del Patriarca y ahora nos llevaba entre las patas por sus inútiles impulsos ¡Por Athena, hasta yo sé cuando es necesario esperar!

Cuando por fin recobré algo de sentido y traté de orientarme para saber en que Maldito lugar había quedado, me reincorporé sobre ambos codos para levantar la cabeza y fijar la vista al frente. A unos cuantos centímetros de mis pies estaba Andrómeda alzándose sobre ambas rodillas, apoyando una mano contra el suelo para sostenerse la cabeza con la otra, Shura no estaba lejos del muchacho de rosa y ya estaba incluso poniéndose de pie, aunque soltaba quejidos y gruñidos, parecía ser quien se había llevado lo mas pesado del golpe. No obstante, por otro lado Pegaso estaba tendido sobre su espalda en el suelo, lejos de Shura y con Milo a su costado, por algunos segundos creí que el revoltoso y estúpido muchacho estaba inconsciente, sin embargo, de un súbito brinco se incorporó para sentarse. Ninguno de los que habíamos caído presentaba daños mayores a rasguños y moretones, por encima de toda la mugre que se nos pegó debido al sudor.

Los santos que no habían sido impactados por Milo, aguardaban al frente por orden de Aldebarán, quien ya comenzaba a elevar su cosmo para atacar sin más preámbulo. Los niños en cambio, iban a retroceder para asegurarse que los demás estuviésemos bien, lo que hubiera sido un tonto error que nos hubiera puesto en Mayor desventaja. No hacía falta que se preocuparan por insignificancias como la de acudir a nuestro lado para ayudar a ponernos de pie, eso es lo que siempre los ha hecho acreedores a recibir palizas del enemigo: El descuido inminente. Y realmente esperaba que ese no fuera el caso en esa batalla. Ya me había logrado poner de pie y tranquilizaba mi respiración para no sofocarme mas en ese clima infernal, Seiya estaba al lado de Milo y preocupado miraba la sangre en el pecho del santo, la cual salía con 'peligrosa' lentitud y disminuía su respiración, lo que me hacía creer que al "Inteligente" del escorpión no le quedaban muchos minutos de vida... "Un pésame por su estupidez."

-¡Gran cuerno! –Atacó Aldebarán, extendiendo los brazos hacia ambas mujeres, quienes miraban con sorna desde donde habían lanzado a Milo.

El ataque de Tauro pareció golpear a la nada, pues nuevamente esas tipas se movieron a la velocidad que acostumbraban hacerlo, dejando una leve estela de polvo donde habían estado paradas. Y en cambio, el gran cuerno que Aldebarán lanzó, pasó de largo e impactó en contra de un auto volcado, provocando una explosión devastadora que ayudó a derrumbar parte de otro edificio mal parado. La zonda de calor que nos abrazó nuevamente por tal explosión fue terrible y no se hizo esperar mi desaprobatorio mal carácter en contra del santo de la segunda casa. "!Estúpido!" quise gritar mientras me cubría la cara con un brazo y observaba como las capas de Shura y el santo atacante se agitaban hacia atrás. Sin embargo…

-Hola Primor… -Escuché murmurar en mi oído derecho y antes de poder reaccionar con veracidad para voltearme, sentí un incremento de energía a la altura de la cintura, en la espalda, lo cual me dejó sorpresivamente inmóvil- Se ve que te Mueres de ganas por acompañar a tu amiguito al otro mundo. –Terminó de susurrar alguna de esas asquerosas mujeres.

No obstante, tuve el tiempo suficiente para apreciar como la mayoría de los santos, tanto de oro como de bronce, volteaban hacia atrás a un grito alarmista de Seiya, que anunciaba de pronto, lo que estaba detrás de mí. Entonces, en esos valiosos minutos perdidos, la energía que formulaban para exterminarme (O así lo veía yo), alcanzó el máximo tamaño debido, lo que hizo a la mujer explotarla inmediatamente, dejándome escuchar el macabro sonido que hizo mi armadura al trizarse, antes de que mi cuerpo saliera volando al frente para detenerme de cara al suelo, a los enormes pies de Aldebarán ¡Era humillante! Sentí un ardor en la espalda y como lentamente se esparcía al resto de mi cuerpo, haciéndome pensar por unos momentos que me estaba consumiendo en llamas.

Y Antes de reparar en la idea de que ya estaba en el suelo, con la cara sumida entre piedras, tierra y demás cochinero, distinguí un sabor metálico en la boca, atinando a arrugar el rostro por tal situación. En ese momento ya no sabía que era lo que realmente me dolía; tenía golpes, moretes y arañazos que aunque eran insignificantes, se iban sumando odiosamente a los demás golpes de mayor escala, por lo que entre tanta conmoción solo pude mover los brazos al frente para intentar ponerme nuevamente de pie, a pesar de estar desorientado en su máximo esplendor. Sin embargo, para ese entonces Aldebarán (Muy a mi pesar) contribuyó en la idea de "echarme una mano" y me tomó brutalmente de los hombros para ayudar a pararme… A tiempo, solo para apreciar el doloroso quejido que emitió Hyoga a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, antes de ser golpeado con un ataque repleto de cosmo en el rostro y aterrizar de espalda contra el suelo.

No cabía duda, Habían comenzado el ataque antes de lo previsto.

-¡Mata al Santo del Cisne! –Ordenó la que me atacó por la espalda- ¡Es prioridad eliminarle a él por el momento, hazlo! –Gritó nuevamente. Y entre tosidos y carraspeos, volteé a verla. ¡Oh sí, la destrozaría a cualquier maldito precio! No importa que tuviera que venderle mi alma al mismo diablo ¡Esa perra iba a morir en mis manos!

Y mientras tanto, mientras me llenaba la cabeza de sabrosas torturas para la traidora que me había atacado por la espalda, la otra mujer aprovechó el descuido involuntario del cisne -ya que se encontraba fuera de combate por el momento- y cuando éste se empeñaba en despejarse la cabeza del golpe que recibió, la anciana ya apuntaba con dos dedos a su rostro, generando una especie de cosmo verdoso que amenazaba con terminar la vida del mocoso.

_Enserio__…_ ¿Estos inútiles _niños _de Bronce Nos Libraron De Hades?

_Continuará..._

_Por: __Máscara Mortal, Santo dorado de Cáncer..._

"_Dibujemos un esquema de sonrisas gratuitas, donde el dolor y la agonía no profane en la vereda triste, que como almas cansadas aprendimos a trazar. Quememos el resto de cordura que aun nos sobra y asimilemos el paraíso donde ahora cernimos el infierno. Los ángeles no existen, no abrazan, no lloran, y es por eso que estas palabras se narran, ayudándonos a tolerar lo incomprensible, lo infortunado… Lo injusto. ¡Pero vamos! Ahora promulguemos ese eco desgastado que los ayudará a entender y a mirar que no deseamos irnos… por que aun andamos entre ellos…" _

**

* * *

****FDA:** Vaya que soy latosa en el aspecto de golpear, maltratar, herir y moretear a nuestros queridos santos ¿Verdad? Bueno, verdaderamente siento que hoy tardé menos en publicar este capítulo, tal parece que ser demasiado hiperactiva me hace perder la paciencia a la hora de escribir y cuando menos lo pienso, ya pasó Mucho tiempo desde mi Antigua actualización. Entonces ¿Qué hace este intento de escritora? Se llena de repentina inspiración y se pone a teclear moderadamente lo que le viene a la cabeza de improviso (Editando un poco la historia original quiero decir, o mas bien, agregándole de más). Quiero pedir disculpas por los infortunados puntos que se encuentran entre signo y signo (admiración o interrogación), eran necesarios para que a la hora de postear el capítulo, FFnet no se los comiera. Ojalá les guste este capítulo, por que manejar a los santos de bronce me da algo de problema, y **no** es que **no** me gusten o me caigan mal (como a muchas personas), si no es que aun debo internarme mas en la personalidad de cada uno de ellos para conocerlos. Bueno, trataré de que mas santos vayan narrando los sucesos para que se vea desde distintos puntos de vista y expresión. **¡Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo!**

**Pd:** **Perdón** por la larga tardanza (esta vez la excusa es aceptable): No tuve Internet aun cuando el capítulo estuvo terminado y es por eso que mira la luz hasta este momento. Sin embargo, no todo son malas noticias, el siguiente episodio está terminado y posteriormente estoy en la elaboración del noveno. Jeje, ahora si, es todo…

**Até Logo**

_**Por**_** Fantasía de un ángel.**


	9. Antes de mediodia

**0-0- ****Interpelar de Angelus**** -0-0**

_**Antes de mediodía...**_

_**Capítulo VIII.**_

_11__:58 am_

Estaba consternado ¡Todos lo estábamos! El tiempo parecía burlarse con una gruesa y lánguida carcajada en contra de nosotros "_Muy lentos_" nos decía "_Que indefensos_" terminaba, acompañado por algún sonido de huesos quebrándose o barbillas azotando contra el suelo. Desafortunadamente, pelear en terreno enemigo es un _verdadero_ suicidio…

Aunque, después de todo, cruzábamos con optimismo (Al menos yo) por un momento fatídico. Andrómeda dormía inconscientemente en una parte del asfalto, no dando señas de querer despertar y Shiryu, bueno, él estaba boca arriba, tendido sobre un pedazo de banqueta y sopesando con dolorosa actitud la desangrante herida que tenía al costado derecho de su cuerpo. Todo era similar a las batallas de antaño que juntos habíamos compartido, a excepción que las condiciones de pelea por lo regular no favorecían a ninguno de los dos 'bandos'. Y en esa ocasión, realmente me cruzaron deseos de abandonar la pelea y dejar de ser un santo dorado, para pasar a ser una persona "normal"…

Pero no hablemos de esos asuntos ahora. Será mejor proseguir con los hechos que debo relatar…

Todos estábamos atravesando un momento de crucial importancia, era verdad que debíamos dejar de pensar individualmente para atribuir actos en equipo, los cuales nos ayudaran eficazmente en contra de la amenaza que el cielo nos había otorgado, por capricho divino…

¡Dios!

No quiero ni pensar en el espectáculo tan deprimente y ridículo que ofrecimos aquel día, cuando tres caballeros de oro estaban recibiendo una paliza, mientras los de bronce compartían el mismo destino como es su acostumbrado deber. ¡Ah! Claro, y no olvidemos a Milo, quien ya había contribuido con su parte en esta rememorable historia.

Sin embargo, me adelantaría mucho a los hechos si no termino de explicar el _por qué_ de esas actuales circunstancias… Malamente me agrada un poco el suspenso y espero que eso no dañe el preciado reporte que todos estamos contribuyendo a redactar…

_10:__35 am_

Nunca había estado en una situación tan critica, en la que el tiempo y la temperatura no me favorecieran en lo mas mínimo. Todo lo que planeaba para contraatacar parecía desmoronarse conforme ambas mujeres se desplazaban alrededor de nosotros, mostrándonos y presumiéndonos que en ese futuro 'campo santo', ellas gobernaban. Sus movimientos eran tan gráciles y sincronizados que bailaban entre los rayos del sol como hadas, sin poder ser detectadas por nuestros inferiores ojos humanos.

Y gracias a ello, ahora la vida del cisne estaba por sucumbir ante la ferocidad del cosmo enemigo. No podíamos hacer ningún movimiento en falso que le diera motivo de adelantar aquella ejecución. Nos comunicábamos minuciosamente a través del cosmo: Mente con mente, intentando crear el plan perfecto para evitar aquel homicidio y expandir un poco más la vida del cisne. Sin embargo, no todo _siempre_ es perfecto, y lo que bien sale, alguna vez se tiene que arruinar…

_-¿A mí que demonios me interesa la vida del chiquillo inútil? _–Masculló Máscara Mortal, manteniendo aquel enlace en una fluctuosa y frustrante nimiedad de ser descubierto- _Lo único que quiero es Matar, Destrozar y Triturar hasta el ultimo hueso que tenga esa perra ¡El rescate del Estúpido cisne no es mi prioridad!_

-_Pero reconocerás, Cerebro de Sanguijuela, que mientras Menos seamos, Mas Pequeña es la oportunidad de ganar ¿Cierto?_-Repliqué al borde paroxismo, queriendo tirar todo por la ventana (literal) para alcanzar al santo de cáncer y darle la paliza que desde días atrás se merecía- _Por que si hablas con la prepotencia que hasta ahora has mantenido, imagino que has de tener La fuerza suficiente y sobre todo la Velocidad necesaria para alcanzarlas Y derrotarlas… ¿Verdad, insolente molusco?_-Definitivamente hubiera querido tenerlo cerca, a pesar de que perdíamos segundos esenciales.

-_¡Claro que tengo el poder que se…!_

_-¡Silencio los dos, par de inconscientes! Este enlace no durará mucho sin ser descubiertos –_Nos regañó Aldebarán, molesto y posando repentinamente una mano sobre el hombro de Máscara Mortal, quien estaba frente a él y soltó un gruñido al sentirse reprimido.-_Están perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías que se pueden decir en entrenamientos, abran los ojos ¡Esto es una batalla real! Y estamos a escasos minutos de perder más santos si No hacemos algo._

-Ah... _¿Y qué sugieres Bola de…_

-_Por tu futura integridad física, espero no termines esa frase… -_Volvió a gruñir el santo de Tauro, apretando ligeramente el hombro de Cáncer, quien por mantener el orgullo en alto y disimular nuestra plática mental, no doblegó el cuerpo ante la fuerza física de su improvisado opresor, anunciando con el rostro desfigurado que estaba dispuesto a mantenerse en silencio.

Pero perder el tiempo discutiendo tonterías, solamente generó el fracaso de alguna estrategia para librar a Hyoga de su muerte inminente. Cuando la mujer se miró aburrida de esperar acción por parte de sus enemigos Dorados, fortaleció sin vacilar la técnica entre sus dedos y disparó a sangre fría para asombro nuestro, quienes de una manera ingenua rompimos el enlace mental y quisimos movernos para detenerla, aun a sabiendas de que era casi imposible lograrlo. Los tres santos dorados nos movimos a la velocidad de la Luz para interferir en su hazaña, generando nuestras técnicas en el camino, y al menos en mi caso y en el de Aldebarán, rogar a nuestra Diosa que diera resultado esa oposición momentánea.

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda! –Se oyó gritar detrás de esa mujer.

Formando un grillete, la cadena de Andrómeda se enrolló a último minuto en la muñeca de la anciana mujer y la jaló hacia él mismo. Movió la mano de aquella fatal enemiga, haciendo que fueran escasos milímetros los que decidieran el futuro del cisne, quien observaba con ojos grandes a su agresora y de vez en vez el humo negro que salía de su cabello chamuscado. Supongo que acababa de recobrar totalmente la conciencia cuando sintió que su vida estaba por terminar.

Shun fue muy hábil al aprovechar su cercanía y manipular la cadena de tal modo que la atención de la otra gemela nunca recayera en él. Aprovechó el suspenso que se había generado a nuestro alrededor y en silencio deslizó su arma, que a última hora frenó la muerte de su compañero. Sin embargo, los santos dorados en ningún momento detuvimos nuestro recorrido y aunque ella pudo esquivar nuestras primeras técnicas al mover su cuerpo con agilidad, la sorpresa que se llevó al ser detenida por un cuarto atacante, nos dio libre ventaja de embestirla limpiamente. Hyoga alcanzó a girar sobre su lado derecho y Shun retiró su cadena justo en el momento en que nuestros poderes golpearon con alevosía a esa asesina.

-¡Deborah! –Chilló la otra mujer, quien poco tiempo antes había golpeado al santo de Cáncer.

La aludida guerrera no pudo hacer nada por evitar aquel nuevo percance y dejando escapar un alarido de horror, salió volando contra la ventana rota de un edificio, no sin antes escupir una gran cantidad de sangre al ser golpeada. El sonido mudo que provocaron nuestros ataques en su cuerpo, anunció la gravedad de las heridas que internamente se debió llevar, pues mientras iba en el aire aun arrojaba sangre por boca y nariz, no se movía en lo mas mínimo, ni mucho menos intentó recobrar el equilibrio antes de introducirse violentamente en las ruinas de ese deteriorado edificio.

Pasó un leve instante en el que todo quedó en silencio dentro de mi cabeza. Frené inmediatamente, antes de estamparme contra una sólida pared de cemento y olvidé por unos segundos respirar. El calor parecía absorber mi energía y ese nuevo esfuerzo que hice para atacar me dejó mareado, escuchando un zumbido agudo que reemplazaba todo sonido real, por lo que recargar la frente contra la pared e inhalar aire con desesperación fue más un instinto que un razonamiento. Y admito que fue suerte la que evitó que el enemigo restante atacara mientras yo estaba distraído. Verdaderamente cometí muchos errores en esa pseudo-batalla.

-Shura ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Shiryu, dando pasos cautelosos para intentar acercarse.

Iba a responderle… Volteé la cabeza y giré un poco el cuerpo, cerrando los ojos y dándoles la espalda a los demás santos dorados, olvidando por completo que mis compañeros también habían hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano al utilizar junto a mí esa velocidad imperial en esa temperatura extremadamente alta. Tomé un poco mas de aire y cuando abrí los ojos para verlo, desvié a tiempo la mirada para observar como el santo de Andrómeda –unos tres metros detrás del Dragón- intentaba sin éxito alguno esquivar el repentino ataque cuerpo a cuerpo que la mujer restante le había comenzado a propiciar.

Era tanto el coraje que esa guerrera ponía en sus trancazos, que trabajosamente Shun podía distinguir entre un golpe dado y uno por venir. La cadena que protegía su armadura parecía confusa y no se animaba a defender, ya que el sorpresivo ataque era tan violento y rápido que, incluso nosotros santos dorados, batallábamos por observar. Aun así, no se podía permitir que la admiración y la desesperanza inundaran nuestra fe en el cosmo. Ya habíamos derrotado a una de ellas, y aunque el calor continuara en su mismo esplendor, no iba a hacernos desistir en ganar esa pelea. Teníamos que llevar a Milo de vuelta al Santuario y atender el asunto del prisionero, que después de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa zona, el muchacho ya había pasado a segundo plano.

-¡Esa Desgraciada es mía, Ninguno La toque! –Gritó furioso el santo de Cáncer, chocando sus puños entre sí y adquiriendo nueva energía para lanzarse contra el enemigo. Logrando con su coraje -por primera vez- contagiarme de esa impulsividad que su cosmo usualmente emana, para lanzarme corriendo detrás él, con el nuevo objetivo de atacar mortalmente a la gemela sobrante.

Debo admitirlo y no es vanidad, pero fue bastante la agilidad y la astucia que ambos santos dorados tuvimos cuando la mujer volteó a vernos y apuntó su mano izquierda hacia nosotros, disparando varios rayos de cosmo calorífico que, como ya mencioné anteriormente, logramos eludir sin llevarnos un solo rasguño. Sin embargo, nunca reparé en el hecho de que al esquivar algunos, estos siguieron su trayectoria e hirieron a quien antes había estado cuestionándome mi estado. El Caballero del dragón recibió parte del ataque y resultó herido de un costado. Su vida no estaba en riesgo por que no se dañó ningún punto vital, pero por momentos logró distraerme…

Haciendo con ello, que mi estabilidad y concentración dieran un vuelco infortunado.

Intermitentemente, volteé por reflejo al escuchar el quejido sordo que emitió Shiryu. Había detenido la trayectoria que estaba trazando en un intento de acompasarme con Máscara Mortal para atacar, y varias piedrecillas tronaron bajo mis botas doradas al detenerme y virar levemente, alzando la cabeza hacia su dirección. Me costó un poco comprender que había sido culpa mía que el santo estuviera herido, por que esperaba encontrarme nuevamente con la otra gemela en el campo de batalla. No obstante, cuando no localicé ningún otro enemigo, comprendí que había sido un error muy grave el haberme distraído de esa manera tan estúpida, y lo resentí después, cuando el puño rebosante de cosmoenergía de esa mujer aterrizó en mi mejilla izquierda, seguido muy de cerca por una patada al centro del estomago, lo cual me hizo aterrizar violentamente sobre algunos autos volcados en medio de la calle.

El impacto sonó macabro. De un momento a otro la vista se me nubló y se me puso negra cuando ya estaba siendo acunado por la chatarra doblegada bajo mi peso. Fueron dos carros los que estuvieron ahí, para detener con violenta resistencia la fuerza del golpe que mi armadura dorada se dio contra ese pagano metal, el cual dejó a los autos con abolladuras sorprendentes en el área de la cajuela y techo. Y una vez que todo quedó en relativo silencio, tuve la fuerza para volver a la realidad e intentar levantarme, moviéndome de un lado a otro hasta que logré destrenzarme, no sin antes vomitar un poco de mi almuerzo a un lado de ambas máquinas. Ese no era un buen día y la ocasión era un tanto humillante para mí. Si mi Preciosa Diosa hubiera presenciado todos estos sucesos, se habría decepcionado febrilmente de nosotros… Aunque mantengo conciencia de que ese error, ameritaba esa clase de ataque en mi contra.

-¡Si vas a ayudar no te distraigas estorbo! –Escuché gritar a Máscara Mortal, quien se estaba llevando una paliza un tanto mas digna que la que le habían propiciado a Andrómeda unos instantes atrás. El santo de cáncer se miraba dificultosamente cansado, y aun así, no parecía querer rendirse, le habían pateado el orgullo y estaba buscando vengarse a como diera lugar

-¡Nosotros también estamos aquí para ayudar! –Proclamó Seiya de pronto, quien se había mantenido sorpresivamente en silencio desde que amenazaran de muerte al Cisne. Reapareció en el cuadro de la pelea, con la mano derecha alzada en un puño y mirando sin titubeos a nuestra "querida" enemiga –Hyoga, cuida a Milo –murmuró, inclinando un poco el rostro hacia atrás para verle de reojo.

-Pero Seiya…

-Yo ayudaré a Máscara Mortal y Shura a Detenerla. –Lo interrumpió sin vacilar- Tú ayuda en lo que puedas a Milo, Aldebarán ya está asistiendo a los demás. Hazlo por favor –Le terminó ordenando… Vaya que a veces sorprende su convicción. Tal vez es por eso que Athena lo quiere tanto…

_11:30 am_

-¡Meteoro Pegaso! –Atacó nuevamente Seiya, reuniendo la cantidad de cosmo posible en su entorno y cargando insistentemente la fuerza en su puño derecho. Pero le faltaba la velocidad apropiada para embestir con éxito al dolor de cabeza que teníamos al frente.

Aprovechábamos el breve instante que Seiya empleaba en atacar, para descansar un poco y respirar, mientras tratábamos de realizar nuevos planes a vía telepática. Era difícil hacer comprender a Máscara que el tiempo era vital y que no estábamos en un momento ideal para una de sus facetas estúpidamente prepotentes. Si él hubiera estado peleando solo en contra de esa mujer, hacia mucho tiempo que el santo hubiera terminado en peor estado que Milo, quien seguía vivo en un estado agonizante, despidiéndose de la vida.

La otra gemela no volvió a aparecer dentro del drástico campo de batalla en todo ese tiempo. El ataque combinado que le ofrecimos, le bastó para desaparecer momentáneamente y dejarnos a su furiosa hermana –si es que lo era- en un estado neurótico, donde lo único que le importaba era destrozarnos a todos, murmurando cosas sobre su dios y el desagrado que le iba a causar enterarse de lo sucedido. Si tan solo hubiéramos sabido a lo que se refería en ese instante… Cuanto nos habríamos ahorrado.

-Maldición… -Murmuró Seiya terriblemente fatigado, limpiándose el sudor de la frente- ¿Por qué no peleas en una situación justa para todos? –cuestionó con desagrado, volviendo a su pose de ataque.

-Por que si tengo el poder y la ventaja de destruirles sea cual sea la situación, lo haré sin vacilar –Respondió en tono gutural, mirando de vez en vez a la ventana donde su compañera había aterrizado minutos atrás- Perderán la vida por lo que le hicieron a mi hermana ¡Los mataré a todos! –Recitó firmemente, apenas alzando la voz unos pocos decibeles y anunciando por unos segundos un estado de locura en la cara- Después mi señor bajará y aplicará la redención que la escoria humana merece... Será el castigo divino el que abogará en la tierra… Por cuestionar blasfemamente y no seguir el sendero que la deidad les impuso desde tiempos antiguos –Terminó orando, contorsionando el rostro en una mueca de maldad y perversión, mientras alzaba ambas manos a los lados, a la altura de sus hombros.

-No mientras estemos quienes puedan impedirlo –Respondí, llegando a su espalda en el tiempo que ella utilizó para hablar.- ¡Excalibur! –Exclamé, formulando mi ataque sin pensar detenerme fuera cual fuera la zona donde mi espada aterrizara.

Una ráfaga de aire caliente acompañó mi camino cuando me detuve de golpe detrás de esa mujer. Su capucha se meció violentamente hacia un costado, casi logrando que su cabello quedara al descubierto mientras mi mano se alzaba sobre su cabeza. El tiempo parecía lento, como fue de costumbre en toda la pelea y casi podía mirar desde otra dimensión mis movimientos. Después de haber convocado a la sagrada espada que descansa en mi mano derecha, un grito eufórico provino de mi garganta, dándole más énfasis al sablazo que estaba por destajar a la gemela. Todo el metal de mi armadura rugió junto a mi cosmo que rogaba por terminar con ella en ese instante, que pedía junto a todo mi ser interno que no se alargara nuestra desesperante agonía de no poder derrotarle, a pesar de ser mayoría.

-La tienes, Maldita Cabra, Maldito seas…

-…Acaba con ella Shura…

El sonido de sus vitoreos pareció desfigurarse en mis oídos, haciendo un gruñido grotesco y distorsionado que abrumaba mi conciencia, cuando lo único que importaba para mi, era asestar el golpe final que exterminaría a la futura victima. Fue un método sangriento y violento, al cual no recurro con frecuencia, por que a pesar de todo, se trata de otro ser vivo al que debo eliminar… La mujer anunciaba desgracias a la humanidad y junto a su insano Dios quería destruir el mundo… Esa era la fuerza que me daba el valor de levantar mi sagrada Excalibur en su contra. Sin embargo…

Fueron escasos centímetros los que no me permitieron quitarle la vida. Con un grito de terror como el que minutos atrás su hermana había proferido, esta mujer alcanzó a echar su cuerpo a un lado y provocó que la espada de mi mano derecha, cercenara salvajemente todo su hombro izquierdo. Sentí claramente cuando destrocé la clavícula desprotegida y parte de sus músculos y tejidos. Fue violento e impactante cuando chorros de sangre salpicaron mi rostro y la parte frontal de mi armadura.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo e inmediatamente retiré la mano de esa herida que comenzaba a borbotear cantidades enormes de liquido vital para la gemela.

¡Se suponía que debía matarla! Después de haber proferido aquel corte de carnicero, debía dar otro sablazo el cual terminara con su vida. Ella había sido una estupenda guerrera y no nos puso el camino fácil, pero después de todo: Perdió, y a causa de eso, era mi obligación matarla, por que de lo contrario volvería. Volvería exactamente como lo había hecho el otro muchacho y causaría nuevo desorden, dolor, muerte…

-¡La furia de mi Dios caerá sobre ti! –Chilló con un hilillo de voz cuando se dio la vuelta.

Sostenía su brazo casi desmembrado con desesperación y dejó escapar otro grito de dolor, esta vez tan fuerte, que sentí lástima por ella. Su capa, antes blanca, ahora era una mojada prenda color carmesí, tiñéndose tan rápido que era imposible imaginar o recordar el antiguo color que había tenido antes de que su dueña fuera herida. Entonces, escuché unos pasos tras de mí. Máscara Mortal se acercó arrastrando los pies por cansancio -lo que produjo un horrible chirrido cuando el metal trituró la tierra- y al detenerse a mi lado, mantenía una sádica sonrisa en su mugriento rostro.

-Me molesta admitirlo, pero fuiste tú quien controló a esta perra –Masculló, riendo lacónico. Observaba como un verdadero psicópata a la gemela, entornando los ojos en la herida que mantenía sangrante en el hombro y ensanchando esa sonrisa de lunático –Como tú la detuviste, Tú debes Matarla –Especificó, girando lentamente la cabeza hacia mí, para mirarme en una forma cautelosa. Sin embargo, yo estaba tan asqueado y asombrado, como para procesar bien lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Ya no representa un problema…

-¡Hazlo! –Gritó, furioso de repente y aprovechando la cercanía, me tomó por el peto de la armadura y me jaló hacia él, bufando como loco- ¡Tú me quitaste el placer de destrozarla con mis propias manos!. !Te hiciste el héroe y la dejaste Medio muerta solamente! –Continuó, cada vez gritando con mas potencia- ¡Va en contra de mi orgullo destazarla ahora que Tú, TU, miserable rata, la derrotaste! … Y Es por eso, que tú debes matarla –Terminó en un murmullo, despejando con ello todo el griterío que antes había formulado. Máscara Mortal me soltó de un empujón y se cruzó de brazos, esperando…

-No lo haré –Contesté con firmeza, desafiándolo a que volviera a hacer lo mismo o a que intentara algo en contra mía.

No había reparado a observar como nos miraban los demás, sobre todo, como observaban asombrados la inesperada actitud del Santo de Cáncer.

-Aun así… Aunque tengan piedad, Esto no les será perdonado, deben morir –Inquirió agonizante la gemela, martirizándose por el dolor.

-¡Tú Cierra la maldita boca! –Volvió a rugir el Santo de Cáncer, esta vez volteándose hacia ella y apuntándole con el dedo índice- Sabrás que cometiste un error al haberte metido conmigo, infeliz.

Era extraño, aunque conocemos la mayoría de las facetas de Máscara, esta vez se comportaba distinto. Actuaba de una forma mas impulsiva de lo usual y parecía excitado por tanta sangre que corría del cuerpo de la mujer. El santo de la 4ta encendió su cosmo de manera repentina y me sobresalté un poco (saliendo del improvisado trance al que había accedido) al instante en que sentí la agresión que emanaban sus destellos dorados. El dedo con el que hostigaba a la gemela permanecía en el aire y la mirada del santo estaba vacía, 'sedienta de muerte' como el mismo se calificaba cuando extrañaba los tiempos de "gloria" en los que salía a matar personas por gusto.

-Si este miserable cobarde no piensa eliminarte, entonces Yo lo haré –Remarcó, tomando la postura que utiliza para hacer su ataque.

Yo solamente observaba, sin atinar a interrumpir… Después de todo, se trataba de eliminar a un enemigo, a alguien que nos dio muchos problemas y casi había matado a nuestros compañeros, pero que en esos momentos de preciada importancia, no podía moverse por tener una herida que cercenaba una parte importante de su cuerpo y que solo pensar en correr a la velocidad que acostumbraba, le hubiera derrumbado de dolor y delirio.

-¡Ondas infernales! –Atacó finalmente.

El poder progresivo del santo de cáncer avanzó con un deseo asesino imparable. Se pudo apreciar claramente como la gemela cerraba los ojos por reflejo y contorsionaba el rostro preparándose para recibir ese golpe letal, se apretó con fuerza el brazo que se sostenía y elevaba leves suplicas a su Dios, del cual, no conocíamos mas que sus presuntos mensajes. Máscara Mortal reía al ver la dirección que las ondas conductoras del Yomutsu tomaban… Sin poder creer de un momento a otro, como su ataque se desvaneció antes de tocar a la guerrera.

El sol volvió a elevar su candidez y aumentando al menos dos grados más, la temperatura tomó otro giro insoportable. Frente a la gemela –quien nunca nos mencionó su nombre- una densa barrera se había formado, tan delgada y transparente que se podía pensar que era obra de Mu. Sin embargo, el cosmo de quien protegió a nuestro oponente, por primera vez se sentía, o se podía percibir libremente como en ese momento. Se anunciaba como algo sereno, un ser supremo que nunca había tenido la "Bajeza" de pisar el mundo humano.

Fue tal vez por eso que sentí un vacío terrible en el estómago cuando la barrera que protegía a esa mujer se esfumó como si nunca hubiera estado ahí y mucho menos la hubiese protegido. Si, quizá por eso sentí esas ganas insistentes de volver a vomitar los escasos alimentos que pude ingerir en la mañana, cuando observé más de cerca, como esa gemela, miraba afanosamente y con ojos desorbitados hacia el cielo, en una impresión de estar dando una leal bienvenida a alguien…

_12:00 pm_

Y es aquí cuando vuelvo a lo mismo. Teníamos una enorme desventaja en la actual condición en la que nos mirábamos. La mayoría de nosotros estábamos cansados, algunos heridos de gravedad. Me sentía terriblemente pesado por la armadura. La tierra, polvo y piedras que tenía en las diferentes partes del cuerpo, estaba comenzando a deteriorar mi optimismo y a ponerme de mal humor. ¿Cómo podíamos esperar mas de nosotros mismos estando en esas condiciones?. ¡Por Athena! El trabajo que nos habían encomendado sonó fácil de principio, era solo un "rescate" al prisionero, aunque era un poco ridículo mandar tanto caballero para eso. Por lo que no quiero pensar que el Patriarca sabía que algo de esto podía ocurrir y no mandó a Aioria con nosotros, quien nos hubiera podido ayudar a evitar tantos males innecesarios.

_Continuará..._

_Por: __Shura, Santo dorado de Capricornio..._

"_Cuando el cielo anteponga su deseo y la tierra Llore desconsolada bajo la luz imperial de los Dioses. No será un solo guerrero el que otorgue su alma y esgrima una espada._

_Sonarán tambores de lucha, se unirán cantos de alarma. El silencio será roto dócilmente bajo pisadas de gigantes, hombres que pelean contra Titanes…" _

* * *

**FDA:**Lo admito, estar sin Internet me hace pasar más tiempo divagando en mis pensamientos (Soñar despierta) y me regala fácilmente las ideas que se convierten en palabras y ayudan a crear esta "historia". Es algo difícil darle una personalidad exacta a cada personaje que narra, desde hacerlos Déspotas y gruñones, hasta hombres de corazón tierno que viven para los demás, con un honorable orgullo en alto. Shura tuvo un mar de contratiempos dentro de mi conciencia y fue un verdadero duelo reflejarlo como lo hice en este capítulo, el cual espero les agrade. ¿Saben? No es por nada, pero el último escrito que pongo al final de cada episodio es lo que mas me gusta de mis fics, y este no fue la excepción: fue corto, pero las palabras cuadraron de una manera muy significativa para mí. Quedó bonito ¿no? Jeje, pues… ya no me queda mas que decir, mas que: Los veo en el siguiente capítulo **¡Gracias por leer mi fan fic!**

**Até Logo**

_**Por**_** Fantasía de un ángel.**


	10. Reina de ojos azules

**0-0- ****Interpelar de Angelus**** -0-0**

_**Reina de ojos azules...**_

_**Capítulo IX**_

_11:5__6 am_

-Alcanzó a maldecir…Después el enlace se rompió -Murmuró mi hermano, antes de adentrarse en los pasillos que conllevan a las estadías de Géminis.

Su rostro preocupado me lo había dicho todo desde antes que mencionara palabra alguna. Después de que la comunicación se rompió con Milo, el santo de Libra le pidió que descendiera al templo de Géminis y aguardara alguna noticia u orden. Sin embargo, en el fuero interno de Saga, sé muy bien que eso lo frustró, además de molestarle. "_Es mi culpa, debo enmendarlo_" Se repetía variadas veces, mientras caminaba en silencio por las viejas columnas del templo. Tal vez no lo decía con palabras reales, pero la mente de mi hermano es un libro abierto para mí…

Ahora, debíamos esperar como guardianes. Proteger las instalaciones y no abandonar bajo ningún pretexto las antesalas de los templos. Por que desobedecer esa orden, era como blasfemar en contra de la autoridad de Athena, aun a sabiendas de que Shion era el responsable de tal amenaza y posible castigo por desacato.

-_Es una orden directa, entrometido. No podemos decir nada a nadie a menos que nos lo autoricen. Espera las ordenes de su eminencia, él sabrá si informarles o no. Y por el momento, ya dejen de interferir y resguarden lo que les ordenaron. _–Mascullaban arrogantes los santos de plata.

Se les interceptaba mandando mensajes, y adoraban desafiarnos cobardemente de esa manera desde la ciudad.

Por supuesto, recibían los maltratos adecuados por parte de algunos santos dorados. En especial Aioria, quien reventaba de ira al recibir esa clase de respuestas y elevaba de sobremanera su cosmo para amenazar a quien osara desafiar a un santo de nuestro nivel. Y fue una suerte del destino que Shura, Milo o Máscara, no estuvieran entre nosotros en ese momento para levantar sus protestas junto a Leo. De hecho, para ahorrarse ese tipo de detalles, fue que Milo salió sin autorización del santuario y partió a la zona donde "Neiko", destructoramente, esperaba nuestro arribo.

-_Shaka ¿Pudiste averiguar algo? _–Cuestionó Aioria, utilizando un tono de voz disfrazado de paciencia. Si hubiera estado frente a él, habría podido observar claramente como se revolvía el cabello o chocaba un puño contra la palma de la mano en un intento de relajarse.

Todos aquí, son muy predecibles.

-_La comunicación con los Santos que partieron a la zona de pelea está siendo interrumpida. –_Murmuró Shaka pausadamente- _Ningún santo, externo al lugar, ha podido establecer contacto. Por lo que no es necesario preocuparse por los mensajes que los guerreros de Plata emiten a su excelencia Shion._

_-Aun así, sus respuestas no han sido apropiadas _–Replicó el santo de Leo, consecutivamente guardó silencio unos minutos más y niveló la presión de su cosmo- _Gracias, volveré a establecer contacto después… _- Murmuró en un suspiro, finalmente cortando la comunicación.

Fue muy cierto el hecho de que todos sufrimos un poco de impaciencia. Pero algunos supimos aguardar con mejor porte que otros. Ya había bastante desespero y preocupación por parte de Athena y sus santos consejeros como para formar parte de ese circulo vicioso. El santuario estaba en alerta, los santos revoloteaban como avispas por cada rincón del recinto y encendían su cosmo sin consideración para impartirse las pocas y valiosas noticias que llegaban de la ciudad, sin mucho apego o respeto por compartirlas con los santos dorados, quienes nos manteníamos reprimidos en las doce casas.

Había pasado de medio día y lo que debió ser una misión de "rescate" se había convertido en un intrigante lío de dimes y diretes, por que no había noticia clara… No había una sola palabra de los 8 santos que desaparecieron en medio de la ciudad.

-No es posible que nadie tenga aunque sea un poco de información. No se han querido acercar a la zona de pelea –Comentó Saga al aire. Volteé desde el sitio en el que estaba de pie y lo vi caminar a paso lento, desde la oscuridad del templo, hasta mi sitio, a un lado de la entrada frontal- Eso es impropio ¡humillante! Para un santo de Athena. ¿Cómo es posible que teman investigar un poco mas a fondo?. ¡Juraría que solamente inventan las pocas palabras que mandan al santuario! Hay varios santos desaparecidos y ellos…

-Su misión era ayudar a las personas damnificadas de la ciudad, no inmiscuirse en los asuntos de otros santos. Cada quien tiene sus deberes –Respondí indiferente, me encogí de hombros y volví a recargar mi peso en el umbral, mirando hacia fuera.

-Es prioridad que nos brinden noticias de lo que está ocurriendo en el…

-¿No piensas que Athena ya se está encargando de eso? –Le interrumpí sin levantar la voz, hablaba tan apacible como siempre, con ese tono que suele desesperar a mi hermano al hacerle creer que todo lo tomo a la ligera- En todo caso, deberías…

Oh Dios…

Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos al mismo tiempo que me hice callar. Recuerdo haber escuchado los pasos de Saga con un eco sonoro y tosco que rebotaba en las paredes del templo, se acercaba a la puerta velozmente, con la misma sorpresa y miedo que reflejé yo en mi propio cosmo. El poco ambiente que habíamos creado para tolerarnos mutuamente acababa de sucumbir ante esa nueva y fría sensación.

La ciudad de Atenas se iluminó asombrosamente. Fue un flash inmediato, cargado de un cosmo tan sereno, que era perturbador sentirle. El cielo abrió un boquete entre las nubes y los rayos del sol se centraron en una zona en particular. Ya no se respiraba el calor agobiarte que acecha a toda Grecia en los días mas calurosos de primavera, por que la energía de la principal estrella de nuestro sistema solar, había enfocado su atención en ese pequeño lugar… Donde sospeché que los santos dorados y de bronce, se encontraban.

Silencio.

Cerré los ojos y bajé la cabeza. De alguna manera sentir esa presencia y respirar el aire que venía de esa dirección me provocaba escalofríos. El santuario se había sumido en un sopor involuntario, como ocurrió cuando Neiko dio el primer golpe a la ciudad retando a nuestra Diosa. Todos parecían consternados e incluso el viento que soplaba, traía consigo un toque de suspenso que añadía tensión al momento. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

-Esto…Esto no es bueno –Murmuró Saga, levanté la cabeza y lo observé vagamente, después volví la vista a la ciudad- Ningún cosmo que hayamos conocido antes… nos había hecho sentir de esta manera. Nos intenta augurar calma y al mismo tiempo amenaza. Inconscientemente genera amenaza.

Guardé silencio, parecía que él iba a agregar algo más a su oración, pero se limitó a inclinar el rostro y dar media vuelta. Lentamente, se alejó de la puerta. Y en ese justo instante, varios cosmos mensajeros comenzaron a pulular por todos lados, el santuario se atestó de actividad sorpresiva y en el templo principal, una gran pena comenzó a promulgarse.

Nuestra diosa no guardó sus emociones, las compartió al mundo y a sus santos...

Claramente lo sentimos junto a ella… Estaba asustada…

_Por: Kanon, Santo dorado de Géminis… o algo parecido._

Sus ojos miraban apacibles el repiqueteo del fuego al consumirse.

Nuestra niña estaba de pie, frente a un cirio que casi rebasaba su estatura, mirándole sin expresión en el rostro. El brillo de su cosmo intentaba asegurarnos que todo eso era momentáneo, que al día siguiente despertaríamos con la austera perturbación de un mal sueño: "Solo era una pesadilla" nos mencionaba a base de su energía. Quería mantenernos tranquilos mientras esperábamos inútilmente a ponernos de acuerdo, pero era difícil: Tres mentes sabias pueden discutir eternamente y defender sus teorías sin llegar a una misma idea en común.

Ella pedía y rogaba por que todo ocurriese rápida y discretamente. No estaba en sus planes exponer o perjudicar la vida de sus caballeros aun a sabiendas de que eso era imposible. Los santos atenienses hemos existido para pelear siempre a su lado y defender lo que ella ama con toda la grandeza de su corazón. Era verdaderamente horrible para mi el apreciarle de esa manera.

Sus ojos -azules como el cielo nocturno- se cerraban dolorosamente y exhalaba aire con calma. Podía jurar que esa mirada expresaba la soberana actitud de una reina valerosa que tomaba las mejores decisiones para su pueblo y al mismo tiempo lloraba en silencio las vidas de quienes tuvieron que ser sacrificados en el acto de avanzar y proteger.

-Tenemos 9 santos dorados en el Santuario y otros tantos de plata rondando por las afueras. El llegar a la ciudad no será un problema, sin embargo, no podemos darnos el lujo de desproteger el recinto para ir a atacar, sin mencionar a los civiles que siguen varados en la ciudad -Expuso Shion con firmeza.

Sus años de vida al servicio de Athena le habían obsequiado una sabiduría estratégica envidiable. En pocos segundos, había simulado su propio tablero de ajedrez en un viejo mesón que arrastramos al centro de la sala y había puesto los 'monos' sobre el juego. Repartía puestos y posiciones mientras Athena le observaba ansiosa, negando en ocasiones con alguna movida, lo que ocasionaba que nuevamente volviéramos a comenzar el proceso, buscando la mejor forma de poder llegar al centro del "holocausto" sin causar mas bajas.

Todo indicaba que ella estaba realmente cansada de esa vida.

-Vaya viejo amigo, veo que tu cerebro sigue intacto –Bromeé con calma, recargando ambas manos sobre la mesa para descansar los hombros, la armadura me estaba comenzando a molestar- Sin embargo, el movernos sin la elite nos traerá dificultades de ataque, solo traeremos mas desgracias.

Athena carraspeó con elegancia y suspiró cuando volteamos a verle.

-Mis santos, agradezco mas que nadie que vos queráis protegerme, pero no seré yo la que permanezca en el santuario aguardando entre las sombras. No tendrán que defender ningún recinto si su Diosa no se encuentra dentro de él –Expresó serenamente- En batallas de antaño he sido yo quien iba al frente de mis santos para afrontar a nuestros enemigos. He peleado y afrontado tantos males como bienes que ahora no es un momento oportuno para temer nuevamente a la desesperanza y muerte. Si los Santos pelean, Athena pelea. –Finalizó gloriosa.

Sin embargo, no pudimos responderle de inmediato.

El nuevo golpe que la tierra recibió con ese repentino cosmo que arribó a medio día, ocupó toda nuestra bendita atención. Esa aura divina que bañó momentáneamente la tierra y auguró desgracias mantuvo en un trance involuntario a nuestra niña, quien sin previo aviso se llevó ambas manos a la boca y cedió bajo sus rodillas. Quise ayudarle en cuanto le vi desplomarse, pero negó con la cabeza, perturbando la estabilidad de su hermoso cabello y con la mano alcanzó el borde del mesón, tomando apoyo para no caer totalmente al suelo.

Es verdad que el intermitente golpe de energía fue fugaz "tan rápido como un arañazo a los nervios del santuario" murmuró alguna vez el patriarca. Y fueron verdad sus palabras, bastó esa escasa insinuación de cosmo para provocar tantos estragos, que la estabilidad del santuario nuevamente se vio afectada. Por lo bajo, la ansiedad y curiosidad de los santos se hacía notar impacientemente. Y ni yo ni nadie debería reprocharles algo, a fin de cuentas "Querían saber contra qué iban a pelear… y tal vez morir"

_12:15 pm_

-Es él –Titubeó- Sus amenazas no eran inciertas, verdaderamente cumplirá su profecía –Volvió a murmurar Athena. Yo exigí… Rogué saber cual era el significado de esas palabras- Todo fue tan misterioso. La llegada del ángel, la distracción… ¿Cómo fue que no lo miré antes? Hades tiene meses de muerto ¡No era posible que él pudiera escapar del sello por si solo! Sin embargo… Lo creí, con temor creí que era Hades quien había retornado…

-¿Qué quiere decir, princesa?… -Tentó Shion, viéndose hostigado rápidamente por la temerosa mirada de Athena.

-Hades no puede retornar.

Sus palabras establecieron un difuso eco en mi cabeza y aparentemente la reacción del patriarca fue la misma. Intercambió una mirada conmigo, antes de volver la vista a nuestra diosa. Nos sentíamos amargamente confundidos.

-Solo la luz es capaz de manipularse a si misma con la precisión que presentó este cosmo. No hay ser divino o terrenal que pueda darnos un atisbo de energía puramente solar a excepción de él…

-Helius… -finalicé en su lugar- El dios Apolo ha venido a visitarnos, trayéndonos consigo las plagas que consumirán al mundo.

Sonrió con desgano y asintió entrecerrando los ojos. No hay dolor más fuerte en el mundo que poder apreciar en persona el dolor de mi Diosa. No temía por si misma, no lloraba en su interior la pérdida de su vida o las consecuencias que las guerras pudiesen traerle a su existencia. No. Ella se consumía internamente con tal solo el mínimo pensamiento de que algunos pudiéramos perecer ante sus ojos de nuevo.

-Vestiré mi Kamei –Anunció de repente, irguiendo el cuerpo en toda su estatura- Partiré en media hora, mis santos, ustedes…

-Iremos con su Gracia hasta el final, mi señora –Interrumpió Shion con respeto. La niña negó con la cabeza, pero nuestra decisión estaba tomada, no podía negarse. Solo suspiró una vez más…

_Por: Dohko, Santo Dorado de Libra_

_-Ya volveremos a enfrentarnos después, águila –Había gruñido molesta. La amazona de la cobra bajó las manos y se reacomodó la máscara sobre el rostro-Estás en la mira de la serpiente, pronto serás cazada y seré yo quien te devore por traidora._

_-No hay pruebas de esa teoría que__ adjudicas en mi contra –Me defendí secamente. Mi cabello estaba alborotado, con diversos manchones de tierra y sangre en las puntas. Ambas nos mirábamos desafiantes, aguardando a que una de las dos saltara nuevamente a atacar._

_-Si vuelves al santuario Yo misma te desollaré en vida, amazona. Olvida que ese alguna vez fue tu hogar y vive tus últimas horas de vida con gozo, pues aunque sobrevivieras a esta próxima guerra, jura que te buscaré hasta el fin del mundo para matarte –Amenazó con rabia._

_De un salto a las paredes de roca blanda, la amazona de la cobra comenzó a correr en dirección al santuario, sus movimientos fueron gráciles y felinos, hasta perderse en los tumultos de tierra que se levantaban desiguales…_

_-_

Me sentía tensa. Nunca antes había pensado en traicionar incluso a mis propias razones. Había mancillado mi honor es verdad, pero por unos instantes pude sentir lo que realmente significaba ser libre al mirarle frente a mi. Ese muchacho… Si todos se hubieran enterado de que ese muchacho causó tantas muertes y destrucción por mi culpa, habrían decidido azotarme hasta astillar mis huesos y rasgar mi carne. La debilidad de esta amazona había sucumbido ante un estúpido sueño que nunca podría alcanzar…

Sonreí amargamente.

La realidad fue cruda y dolorosa cuando se plasmó hirviente en mi conciencia "¿Soy un monstruo?... Algo inhumano. Una traidora que realmente merecía perecer con los más cruentos castigos por blasfemar contra su propia diosa… Un monstruo ambicioso"

Sentada sobre una roca, me había detenido a medio camino entre el santuario y la ciudad. Pensaba detenidamente. Dibujaba mentalmente el campo de pelea y me imaginaba paso a paso las sangrientas escenas de cientos de personas muertas, regadas por todos lados en las anchas calles de Atenas, niños lloriqueando, preguntando por sus madres…Pero estas no podían responder, la muerte las había alcanzado en una apacible explosión que tomó sus vidas de improviso, dejándoles proferir un ultimo suspiro.

Fue ahí cuando pude observar claramente el fenómeno de Apolo. Su luz, su magistral presencia descendiendo de los cielos mientras el tiempo se detenía para todos en la tierra. El reloj avanzaba sus segundos con avidez, pero fue un antuvión tan imprevisto que parecían ser siglos los que nos abofeteaban imberbemente…

Recogí las rodillas contra mi cuerpo y abracé mis piernas descendiendo el rostro, dejé que el cabello me bañara las metálicas mejillas de la máscara. Tendría que irme pronto, decidir cual era el verdadero camino a tomar…

_Por: Marín, Santo femenino del águila._

"_Hoy__ no son ellos, ángeles, los que lastiman y ensangrientan nuestra esencia: Son solo una sombra, eso son en mi presente. Hoy solo son ellos, titanes osados, los que aplastan nuestros cuerpos con sus mazos imperiosos…"_

_

* * *

_**FDA: **¡Tadan! Si, me tardé un '_mucho'_ mas del tiempo previsto, pero nomás no me había llegado la idea de lo que realmente quería poner. Quise envolverme en las tres historias al mismo tiempo, pero terminé haciendome mas difícil la existencia con ese intento (Jaja, hasta verso hice). Mas bien este capítulo fue para asegurarnos que en el santuario no se estuvieran quedando atrás en cuanto a preparativos y suspenso. Lo que mas me gustó de ello fue la impertinencia de los Plateados. !Oh..! Si que se van a llevar una buena arrastrada cuando vuelvan al recinto. En fin, en el próximo capítulo no creo batallar tanto, este era mi dolor de cabeza y creo haberlo superado con éxito. **¡¡Gracias por leer mi fan fic!!**

**Un tanto de ayuda:**

_Helius/Apolo_

En la mitología griega y romana **Apolo** (en griego antiguo Ἀπόλλων _Apóllōn_ o Ἀπέλλων _Apellōn_), el ideal del _kouros_ (joven imberbe), era el dios de la curación, la luz, la verdad, el tiro con arco y también quien traía las mortales plagas.

Como patrón de Delfos (_Apolo Pitio_) era un dios oracular. Era la deidad profética del Oráculo de Delfos, así como una de las más importantes y multifacéticas divinidades olímpicas. Apolo también tenía dominio sobre los colonos y la medicina (mediante su hijo Asclepio), y era el patrón defensor de rebaños y manadas. Como jefe de las Musas (_Apolo Musageta_) y director de su coro era un dios de la música y la poesía. Los himnos cantados en su honor recibían el nombre de peanos. Era hijo de Zeus y Leto y hermano gemelo de la cazadora virgen Artemisa, que tomó el lugar de Selene como diosa de la luna.

**Até Logo.**

**Por: Fantasía de un ángel**


	11. Gotas de luz

**0-0- ****Interpelar de Angelus**** -0-0**

_**Gotas de luz...**_

_**Capítulo X**_

_12:__05 pm_

"_Estamos muertos… Estamos muertos… Estamos…_"

¿De donde salía tanta autocompasión? De un momento a otro me veía a mi mismo, sumergido en un abismo de miseria y dolor, rogando por que el martirio acabara, aun cuando no había iniciado…

Su cosmo, la presencia de ese hombre, fue una pena enorme y punzante que atosigó mis sentidos, dejando un pensamiento amargo de derrota y destrucción. Abrió su camino entre el cielo, empujando las nubes, iluminando la tierra. Protegió a su seguidora y lentamente descendió con elegancia, aplastando la fina capa de polvo que se había formado bajo sus pies, barriendo el resto de tierra con los pliegues largos de su túnica blanca.

La mujer que quedó parada a sus espaldas, inmediatamente se arrodilló ante él. Temblaba de dolor y parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, sin embargo, la fe ciega que le tenía a su Dios, la obligó a tragarse su pesar y postrarse orgullosamente, sosteniendo su brazo herido con fuerza. Era una escena perturbarte, nadie sabía que decir o cómo actuar, respirábamos pasmosamente, temiendo incluso que el suave sonido del aire al rozarnos la garganta, pudiera atraer fijamente la atención de ese ser, que inspeccionaba la zona con su energía.

-¡Perfecto! Lo que nos faltaba, otro Dios con malos argumentos que quiere destruirnos… -Despotricó Máscara Mortal, aun de pie en el mismo sitio, junto a Shura.

Ambos le encaraban. Le hacían frente con la misma dignidad de un soldado que esgrime su espada para proteger a su rey. El ambiente era tenso y el aire escaso. Yo observaba desde el otro lado de la calle, ansioso, nervioso por ver el primer movimiento, ya fuera aliado o enemigo. La deidad estaba generando un suspenso irritable alrededor nuestro y únicamente moldeaba su cosmo, analizando lentamente cada rincón de tierra, ignorándonos a pesar de las maldiciones del Santo de Cáncer, quien afortunadamente era vigilado por Shura para evitar una estupidez fatal.

Aunque debo admitir que no fue el único desesperado, yo también estaba comenzando a impacientarme y las manifestaciones de mi energía lo hacían notar. Había estado asistiendo a al santo de escorpión como Seiya me lo pidió, vigilando cada 3 minutos que continuara respirando y que su presencia no se esfumara de este mundo. Sin embargo, no podía hacer mucho por él como deseaba, ni siquiera ordenarle a su armadura que dejara su cuerpo para ver más de cerca sus heridas. Me sentía inútil e impotente, no solo por ver a un compañero muriendo, si no, por no saber lo que nos vendría a futuro con ese supuesto Dios, quien deseaba destruir el imperio de Athena.

Cerré los ojos e inhalé aire con pesadez, pasándome una mano por la cabeza. Estaba sobre el suelo, con una rodilla flexionada y el cuerpo encorvado. Con los pocos segundos prestados que tomé en la batalla pasada, pude arrastrar cuidadosamente a Milo a una banqueta alejada del combate, donde le ayudaba a resistir descendiendo la temperatura todo lo que podía, ya que el calor rápidamente ahogaba mi cosmo, cansándome sin piedad. Aunque admito que en el momento mis malestares pasaban a segundo plano, ya que ayudar a un compañero herido -a una persona- era lo que más me motivaba a continuar sin desistir, eso y que el apoyo de los demás siempre estuvo latente hasta el último sgundo.

Y creí que todo continuaría en silencio varios minutos más. Sin embargo, todos dimos un salto de alerta cuando el intruso comenzó a moverse con soltura. Levantó la mano derecha y se retiró lentamente la capucha, dejando que varios rizos rojos saltaran en todas direcciones, bañándole parte del rostro. Tenía la cara delgada, afilada y con una sombría expresión de desprecio. Claro, desprecio que dirigía atentamente a los santos que estaban frente a él...

-¿No se postran ante mi, humanos? -Murmuró de repente, entonando una voz gruesa y ronca.

Máscara rió instantáneamente.

-¿Postrarnos? Y ¿Quién demonios eres tú para pedirnos eso? –Masculló el santo de cáncer con asco, dejando notar libremente su arrogancia. Sin embargo, la reacción del dios no fue la esperada -¿Qué te causa gracia, infeliz? –inquirió nuevamente el santo cuando la deidad sonrió.

-No esperaba mas de los borregos de Athena –Murmuró- Son torpes, arrogantes, ciegos e inútiles para buenas causas –comentó al aire, pensando en voz alta, muy alta para el enojo de Cáncer…

-¡Tus estúpidos guerreros pensaban lo mismo! –Gruñó el santo ofendido, señalando detrás del dios a la gemela- Y mira como se tragaron sus palabras… ¡ja! No me importa lo que seas o aparentes ser… Morirás de todos modos.

-¡Máscara no!

Pero el esfuerzo de Shura por detenerlo fue en vano. El santo de Cáncer hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su compañero y se abalanzó molesto contra el dios, con claras intenciones de embestirlo en un ataque frontal. Las pisadas rápidas resonaron con un toque metálico y chirriante que trituraba las piedras en su camino, fueron pocos pasos y la precisión parecía ser exacta. Máscara Mortal llevaba el puño derecho en alto y con una enorme concentración de cosmo que pensaba encajar directamente en la mejilla del improvisado oponente. No obstante, todos previmos que fallaría… No se enfrentaba contra cualquier enemigo y el coraje nuevamente había cegado los impulsos del caballero, llevándolo tal vez, a una muerte inevitable.

Una baja más…

Esperé resignado el momento en el que Máscara saliera disparado por alguna especie de cosmo repelente. Sin embargo, tal suceso nunca llegó. Para sorpresa nuestra, el santo logró asestar el puño en la mejilla del dios, volteándole un poco el rostro y revolviéndole el cabello salvajemente. Se escuchó un golpe seco a la hora del impacto y todo el cosmo que llevaba acumulado en su ataque, solo pareció tener la fuerza suficiente para moverle escasamente la cabeza al adversario, quien mantuvo su misma posición a pesar de todo…

Por Athena… Algo me decía que solo estaba comenzando a jugar.

-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? –Chilló la gemela por detrás, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente. Aldebarán y Shura adoptaron nuevas posiciones de pelea, esperando lo peor del momento -¿¡Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi Dios, humano miserable!?

Pero Máscara Mortal no respondió, estaba tan sorprendido como el resto de los presentes que solo pudo girar la cabeza al frente para ver de cerca al 'hombre' que recibió el impacto. Aun mantenían la misma posición y aparentemente los gritos de la gemela no estaban siendo escuchados por el santo… ¿Acaso esperaba no acertar?. ¡Cielos!. ¿Quién en su sano juicio intenta un deliberado ataque contra un dios y encima de todo no cree acertar? Dejé escapar el aire de los pulmones lentamente mientras miraba con desapruebo la escena, admito que estaba temeroso, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso…

… Y en veces suelo reprocharme el tener razón con mis sugestiones.

El santo de Cáncer retiró el puño con cautela, preparándose para retroceder y comenzar un nuevo ataque, pero la mano del Dios fue más rápida que los reflejos humanos, con agilidad apresó el brazo de su agresor y giró la cabeza hasta encararlo nuevamente. La diferencia de estatura entre ambos era notoria, brindándole un aire superior al ser divino. Nuestro compañero estaba en problemas.

-Muere, basura mundana…

A pesar de los jaloneos que Máscara Mortal hacía por soltarse, el esfuerzo fue inútil, el dios lo tenía en sus garras y todo movimiento para liberarse no parecía tener resultado. El santo había encendido su cosmo y utilizaba la mano libre para soltar más golpes que no tenían una trayectoria fija, solo un desesperado deseo de supervivencia, el cual, los demás caballeros dorados captaron al instante y no dudaron intentar ayudarle. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran dar el primer paso, el dios cumplió su amenaza y con una insulsa sonrisa explotó su cosmo llanamente…

No hubo un aviso, ni siquiera un incentivo que nos pudiera prevenir de lo que es la verdadera ira de un inmortal dirigida a los humanos.

Recuerdo haber tenido la vista al frente, fija en la batalla. Los esfuerzos de Máscara por recuperar su brazo y después… Ese hirviente resplandor que aturdió nuevamente mis sentidos. Llegó como una onda de calor que golpeó mi cuerpo y arrasó con todo en su camino. Doblegó la lámina ardiente de los autos y en varios tironeos bruscos, ésta salió volando sin dirección fija. El caos nuevamente se hizo presente en mi campo visual, y atarantado, pude observar difusamente mi entorno, mientras me intentaba cubrir la cara con un brazo y el cuerpo de Milo con el mío. Había piedras, escombros, vidrios y trapos que antes presumían ser prendas de vestir volando por todos lados. Era un verdadero infierno, uno que llegó a nosotros con el inconcebible deseo de eliminarnos.

En ese momento mi atención no se revocó mas en el Santo de cáncer, la visibilidad era nula para el centro de la calle y la fuerza del cosmo que nos atacaba aumentaba a cada instante. No sabía que había sucedido con mis demás compañeros, solo pude sentir las presencias de Seiya y Shun , el primero; a unos cuantos metros de mí, luchando por no ser barrido con la fuerza del ataque y el segundo, detrás, asegurándose con su cadena de aferrarse muy bien a una pared cercana.

-¿Cuándo terminará esto? –Escuché el desesperado grito de Andrómeda, cediendo lentamente ante el cosmo enemigo.

-Sé que Athena habrá sentido esa cosmoenergía… Enviará ayuda –Intenté animarlo con un tono optimista, pero la mirada del santo continuaba en la misma expresión de angustia. Supongo que no estaba muy seguro de mis palabras- ¡Shun, detén a Milo con tu cadena! –Pedí de improviso, abandonando ese tono sereno de minutos atrás.

El santo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –Cuestionó preocupado.

-¡Shun, estoy comenzando a cansarme, necesito ayuda! –Repliqué, evadiendo su pregunta-¡Puedes detenerlo con la cadena, o de lo contrario ambos moriremos!

La suplica surtió su efecto esperado. Andrómeda no tardó mucho en estirar la mano izquierda y mandar parte de su cadena para socorrer a Milo y arrastrarlo hacia él, asegurándolo al suelo y protegiéndolo de los escombros que salían volando. Fue una ayuda necesaria, estaba llegando al límite de mi resistencia y no duraría mucho sosteniendo el cuerpo herido del Santo. Sin embargo, cuando la cadena se estiró también para mí, hice el ademán de ignorarla, recorriéndome contra la pared para recargar pesadamente la espalda en ella. Shun gritó ante esta reacción mía, me reclamó con fuerza y bríos que tomara su ayuda y me pusiera a salvo, pero continué ignorándole, era necesario si quería hacer lo que pensaba…

-¡Hyoga! –profirió una vez más.

Su voz se perdió en el estruendo de la tormenta. Avancé –apoyándome contra el agrietado muro- mientras intentaba enfocar la vista al frente, teniendo únicamente polvo y tierra que entorpecían mi visión. No había nadie a quien recurrir y los llamados de Shun habían sido devorados por ese calor infernal que nos abrazaba letalmente ¿Dónde estaban los santos dorados y Shiryu?

"_No será este __tu destino… aun se planta un camino largo por delante. Tu cosmo es infinito…"_

Palabras de aliento… El honor de ser un santo de Athena estaba presente en mi pensamiento e intentaba mantener la cordura a pesar del cataclismo que tenía en frente. Continué avanzando apresurado y perdí el muro detrás de mí, por un momento me tambaleé y pensé que caería sin remedio, pero encendí nuevamente mi cosmo con la fortaleza de un guerrero ateniense. Un aire gélido cubrió mi cuerpo, dándome nueva energía en ese 'campo' aparentemente destruido. Esta vez mi cosmo estaba activo y ayudándome a soportar ese calor, el cual nunca creí afrontar. Sonreí fugazmente: Lo que no hubieran dado los demás por tener mi pequeña ventaja.

Pero no me culpen, un poco de modestia alivia la tensión.

Alcé una vez más la mirada y me sostuve con fuerza sobre el suelo. Comencé un nuevo escaneo con mi energía, con la esperanza de recibir respuesta a pesar de estar dentro de un poder mayor, pero todo continuaba igual. El centro de la calle estaba cubierto por una maraña de polvo con destellos blancos y los santos al otro lado del suceso no parecían detectarme. Sentí un peso inconcebible en los hombros y la boca amarga.

-¡Maldición! –Exclamé con un dejo de exasperación.

Levanté un pie para volver a moverme, no pensaba en nada mas que encontrarlos a todos, lo veía como un deber, yo era el único que se podía mover con más soltura para ayudarles y el estar siendo detenido por una nube de polvo me hacía sentir estúpido e incapaz de autoproclamarme "Santo de Athena". Sin embargo, no tenía conciencia que únicamente me acercaba más a la boca del lobo.

El aire se detuvo de pronto y todo lo que volaba a los alrededores cayó pesadamente al suelo. Una cacofonía estridente inundó mis oídos por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que finalmente el ruido se desvaneció, volviendo a adentrarnos en ese mudo silencio de minutos atrás. El polvo continuaba flotando por todos lados, haciendo el oxigeno irrespirable para quienes aun seguíamos conscientes. Ya no se auguraban movimientos por parte de nadie, se sabía que el dios y su seguidora aun permanecían ahí, con la victoria "asegurada" y con esas ganas insaciables por aplastarnos, pero el ataque que nos mantuvo ocupados se había desvanecido instantáneamente, dándonos un descanso.

Por un momento quise alzar la voz, llamar a cada uno de mis compañeros –de mis amigos-, pero algo me detuvo, una inseguridad que me decía interiormente que ese juego estaba en fase inicial y que lo peor todavía estaba por venir. Ya sentía mi cuerpo libre y mi cosmo emanaba con más naturalidad, cubriéndome aun del calor extenuante. No había razón para no comenzar a moverme entonces.

Estaba en una cuerda floja, a merced del destino…

-Esto no va bien… -Murmuré

Los latidos de mi corazón aceleraron su ritmo y mis ojos enfocaron con precisión al frente. No medí el tiempo exacto que hubo de 'calma', pues la secuela del ataque llegó nuevamente hacía mi. Se sintió otra explosión de energía en el aire, una más poderosa y desastrosa que la primera. Fue otro resplandor blanco que encegueció mi mirada y consecutivamente ese ardor en todo el cuerpo.

Los músculos de mi rostro se tensaron al recibir esa bofetada de energía hirviente. Esta vez no pude hacer nada por detenerla y salí expedido hacía atrás. Todo volvió a levantarse del suelo, estrellándose contra lo primero que encontrara a su paso, incluyéndome en la trayectoria… Recuerdo escasamente el sonido de mi armadura al trizarse cuando tocó la pared de concreto y mis huesos tronar dolorosamente, fue un ataque sorpresa y no lo pude leer a tiempo ¡Era el poder de un dios! Y realmente resentí mi ingenuidad. Antes de impactar hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener mi cosmo encendido y ayudarme a salir entero del golpe…

Lo que fue de gran ayuda…

Hice un boquete en la pared con el impacto y caí al suelo en cuanto la onda de choque terminó. Quedé boca abajo, con la cara enterrada en los restos del muro a mis espaldas… Afortunadamente no sentí nada roto, sin embargo, no tuve la fuerza de seguir consciente. Traté de levantar la cabeza, pero un cansancio enorme se apoderó de mí y me impidió abrir los ojos…

Lo que faltaba, eso si es "buena" suerte….

_Por: Hyoga, Santo del Cisne._

_Dolo__r… Cansancio…Sed_

No sabía donde estaba. Me sentía aturdido y dolorido.

Tenía una extraña sensación del cuerpo flotando, pero aun así el dolor no se alejaba. Creí por un instante que alguien me apretujaba el pecho, pues ahí se concentraba el mayor de mis malestares. No podía respirar con libertad, cada vez mas el aire era escaso en mis pulmones y eso me estaba trayendo problemas de cordura.

¿Dónde estaba?

No tenía nada claro, recordaba entre escenas la última pelea que tuve. Me vi de pie, frente a ese muchacho extraño, estaba a punto de eliminarle, pero después…

…Ellas intervinieron.

Una nausea me recorrió desde el estómago y se apoderó de mis sentidos. Ese sabor metálico que me embargaba el gusto me hizo toser con asco, o al menos tuve esa sensación, creí toser.

Abrí los ojos un instante, por fin tuve esa oportunidad. Un temor irreversible me había envuelto cuando pensé que no volvería hacerlo. Era indignante el saber que podría haber muerto con ese ataque insignificante, pero el abrir los ojos demostraba que faltaba mucho poder para deshacerse del Santo de Escorpión ¡Yo no soy un rival cualquiera! Pero… Bueno, admito que fui algo descuidado para haber terminado como estaba, por que me di cuenta de la realidad. Estaba tirado en alguna parte de esa calle, con piedrecillas y cochinero debajo de mí, aun sentía ese calor asfixiante impidiéndome tomar aire y esa sed insana que secó mis labios.

Sabía que mi estado no era el mejor de todos y el no poder moverme lo revelaba con exactitud. ¿Desperté por última vez? No dejaba de rondar por mi cabeza esa idea, quería creer que estaba bien, pero el mirar la quietud a mí alrededor me hizo dudar. Tal vez había imaginado a los santos de bronce y a Shura, si… quizá pensé verlos cuando iba cayendo. Ahí no había nadie, estaba yo solo. Las gemelas seguramente se marcharon cuando me miraron "muerto".

Estaba cansado…

Cerré pesadamente los ojos, pero luché por volver a abrirlos, teniendo éxito en esa partida. No tardaría en volver a sentir esa aterradora impotencia cuando me viera nuevamente peleando por respirar y quise quitarme la armadura para sentir menos peso encima. La traía puesta ¿no? Aunque, lo único que conseguí fue volver a toser, arrojando mas sangre por la boca.

No quedaba un atisbo de cosmo en mi cuerpo, lo que indicaba que lo estaba muriendo ahora era la parte humana en mi, lo que me iguala en vulnerabilidad a las demás personas. Que decepción… No estaría despierto mucho mas tiempo y nadie estaba ahí para llevarse mis restos.

Pero… ¿Por qué todo estaba Tan callado?

Comprendía que después de lo que pasó, la gente estuviera asustada y no quisiera acercarse, pero había santos regados por todos lados ¿Por qué ninguno se dignaba a hacer acto de presencia?

Como pude, eché la cabeza a un lado, mirando borrosamente el panorama. Todo estaba regado: Suciedad, escombros, basura, yo… para variar. Y distinguí algo verdoso a lo bajo, parecía una mata de cabello, estaba entre los restos de alguna pared derruida ¿Cabello? Parpadeé una vez mas, pero esta vez la lucha no fue a mi favor, escuché el humillante chasquido que hizo mi garganta cuando intenté pasar saliva y ésta chocó con la sangre que venía de salida. Creo que no hice otro intento por volver a enfocar la mirada, ni siquiera quise levantar los parpados, ahí ya no había nada que ver.

…Tenía frío. Irónico, si, pero tenía esa sensación. Sin embargo… ¿Realmente era cabello lo que miré?

_Por: Milo__, Santo dorado de Escorpión_

"_Se escuchan sus risas entonadas, burlas que auguran victoria. Se sienten sus manos al viento, garrotes que ahuyentan esperanza. _

_Aguardando estamos, deseando e imaginando. Suspirando la esencia del combate, acariciando vagamente la libertad…" _

* * *

**FDA:**Si, como que tengo una afición extraña por hacer sufrir a nuestros santos mas queridos ¿No? Pero es que no puedo parar de escribir situaciones como esta, acepto que Hyoga me dio batalla, no se dejaba definir en carácter y le di varias vueltas al capítulo, lo borré y rescribí dos veces, finalmente llegando a esto. Esta larga escena se podría decir que es lo más simple de la historia, en los siguientes episodios ya comenzarán a hacer acto los demás personajes "perdidos", lo que marcará el turbulento desenlace. Uffs… Es verdad que tengo la historia escrita, la idea clara, pero a veces comenzar a plasmarla por capítulos es más difícil de lo que parece, es por eso que así excuso mi tardanza (disculpas de todos modos). **Gracias por leer mi fan fic.**

**Até Logo.**

**Por: Fantasía de un ángel**


	12. Veneno en el aire I

**0-0- ****Interpelar de Angelus**** -0-0**

_**Veneno en el aire... **__(Parte I)_

_**Capítulo XI**_

_-_

_-Iremos delante, asegurando el arribo de nuestra diosa –Expuso brevemente mi maestro. Nos había contactado con su energía, intentando explicarnos lo esencial de esa "misión"- El dios que está detrás de todo esto debe, por lógica, traer consigo aliados, guerreros que le sirven y pelean en su nombre: Es de ellos de quienes debemos proteger a Athena._

_No fue un misterio el nombre del agresor. Nunca lo fue. Era tonto guardar dudas de su procedencia, pues el sol delataba su jerarquía y posición en el Olimpo. Apolo había llegado a maldecirnos, dejándonos temerosos, prometiéndonos la muerte de esa gracia divina que nos incitaba a vivir día tras día._

_-Shion… -interrumpió su dulce voz, objetando seriamente a las palabras de su patriarca._

_-Es lo menos que podemos hacer por usted, alteza –Replicó el santo aludido, aligerando su tono hasta suspirar suavemente- Déjenos ayudarle en lo que mejor sabemos hacer: Pelear por esta tierra, por usted… _

_-_

_12:__30 pm_

Suspiré bajamente, tratando de alejar la tensión que comenzaba a instalarse sobre mis hombros. Las calles Atenienses se abrieron mansas a nuestros pies. No había nadie ni nada que celebre o rencoroso nos diera una indeseada bienvenida. No. El caos generado después de las explosiones arrasó con la poca esperanza de esa ciudad y las personas corrieron temerosas a esconderse… Ya no importaba si eras un santo de Athena, ante sus ojos marchitos eras parte del _problema, _por que de existir tú, existió él…

Ese ser miserable que osó levantar su mano y destruyó sin piedad lo que el tiempo aprendió a plasmar, a crear…

…_Y ellos cambian rápido de convicción… Simplemente son humanos._

Una nueva guerra se formó sin base o fundamento. Esa vez no había una razón válida para que ese nuevo Dios viniera y deshiciera lo que armoniosamente los hombres han soñado. Sus soldados interfirieron en la vida del planeta, cínicamente atentaron frente a nosotros y nos retaron en silencio a seguir ese juego macabro, cargado de maldad y turbación ¿Qué podíamos hacer? No sentarnos y esperar obviamente. El corazón de Athena dictó muchas sentencias, pero no siguió esa clásica alternativa, en la que todos sus santos mueren y al final se queda sola… Athena quería que todos volviéramos: Esa era su orden más exacta y "difícil" de romper.

Sin embargo, en un campo donde el enemigo gobierna, es imposible evadir la muerte, teoría que reestableció su credibilidad con los sucesos que esa amarga tarde descubrimos. Por decisión propia, iba a la delantera, con Camus y Kanon siguiendo mis pasos cautelosamente, cada centímetro que se abría frente a nosotros era rigurosamente revisado antes de proceder. Los edificios y locales fueron analizados con nuestro cosmos y las azoteas se recorrieron con sigilo y astucia, siendo pisadas ágilmente por unos cuantos santos de plata: El águila y la cobra hicieron su trabajo en sumiso silencio, dejando de lado ese altercado que conmocionó al santuario en su momento. Los problemas personales fueron olvidados cuando ese indignante antuvión a la ciudad congeló la reacia actividad del recinto sagrado.

Hubo muchas dudas de principio. Murmullos y rumores que se negaban completamente a proceder con ese plan ¡Es que nuestra Diosa no _podía_ ir a ese caos! No debía hacerlo, por que se presentía algo en el aire… El ambiente se tensaba de pensarlo y los miles de inapropiados escalofríos recorrían la columna vertebral de cualquiera, incitándolo incluso a encerrarla en su templo e impedir a toda costa que dejase su Santuario. Un sentimiento insulso, lo reconozco ahora, pero al menos nos habría ahorrado tanto…

-Esperen… -Ordené de pronto, levanté lentamente la mano izquierda y los santos se detuvieron de inmediato- Estamos totalmente adentro…

Nos hallábamos cerca, podía sentirlo en ese repentino calor que envolvió mi cuerpo y en esa aura maldita que golpeó mi cosmos. Kanon se detuvo a mi lado y miró fijamente al frente, sus ojos verdosos revisaron insistentes el resto del camino, brincando de un objeto a otro y hostigando con fiera actitud cada esquina… Él también lo sabía, nos acercábamos sin dificultad a la zona del combate: Fácilmente fue entrar, pero temía que salir sería el problema. No había obstáculos que nos retrasaran, ni enemigos que fúricos se lanzaran a nuestro encuentro, únicamente ese silencio infinito, acompañado de un molesto calor que ahogó el aire puro y nos sofocó de repente, incomodando mas en su acto al Santo de Acuario. Camus quiso encender instintivamente su energía, pero se detuvo cuando vio lo urgente de la situación. Si gastábamos cosmos en vano, podríamos incluso morir antes de llegar a la _invitación_ de Apolo.

Fue una molestia que forzosamente se debía soportar. Un mal necesario.

No siendo los únicos que detuvieron su camino. Los santos de plata pararon de improviso sobre los tejados e irradiaron noticias entre ellos, comunicando lo raro de la situación. Era extraño llegar puntualmente y no ser recibido como se "merece".

-Mu. –Inquirió gravemente el Santo de Acuario, su voz gélida rompió la monotonía del ambiente, aun así me dispuse a escuchar volviendo el rostro para verle- Tu nivel psíquico está por encima del nuestro –reconoció sin problema, mirando súbitamente el camino que restaba- Los demás deberán saber que hemos dado con el lugar indicado.

-Es cierto lo que dice –Secundó Kanon, utilizando un tono más casual- A estas alturas para cualquiera de nosotros dos será imposible establecer un enlace sin problema. Ese es tu campo –Finalizó brevemente, el santo de géminis se encogió en hombros y volvió a reiniciar su marcha.

Sin embargo, intentar establecer esa conexión no fue fácil… Por no decir un intento fallido, proseguimos el camino con lentitud mientras intenté concentrar mi cosmos a un nivel superior, pero la energía que gastaba me cansó rápidamente y tras un ahogado suspiro de frustración abandoné la idea. Mis compañeros lo comprendieron sin replicar, ellos también empezaban a sentir el efecto de ese mareante sol en sus espaldas. Camus mantenía su expresión fría, pero no le restaba importancia al hecho, en ocasiones empuñaba las manos queriendo encender su cosmos, ignorando lo que él mismo se decía. Por otro lado, Kanon -quien también caminaba frente a mi- miraba ocasionalmente al cielo y disminuía su paso, "_No estamos recorriendo una ciudad, volvimos al infierno_" Pensó en voz alta.

No, realmente no había una frase perfecta para ese día. No después de lo que volvimos a vivir.

Viramos nuevamente por una calle más del centro. Pensé que nos habíamos equivocado minutos atrás cuando creímos encontrar la fuente del problema, pero la escena que presenciamos fue más allá de lo que hubiéramos podido imaginar. Un polvo insistente revoloteaba por todos lados, sobre los escombros, autos y vitrales reventados enardecidamente. Nos quedamos de pie en la esquina de la banqueta y reconocimos los daños que ese lugar presentaba: Batallas, ahí se habían desempeñado varios combates y aun quedaban residuos de ese caos que generó el cosmos enemigo. Por Athena… busqué una vez más con la mirada, creyendo que eran nuevas ideas equivocadas las que atestaban mi cabeza, di pasos calmos y seguros sobre la tierra, clavando los ojos en el suelo y en todo lo que pudiera estarse moviendo al fondo de la avenida, o al menos intentándolo.

-No hay duda –Murmuré entre pasos cautelosos- Es aquí, pero…

-Miren… –Interrumpió Camus. Tenía la vista fija en un montón de escombros y caminó con cuidado, de vez en vez observando sobre sus hombros los interiores de las tiendas- Son ellos, y no se miran bien –Agregó en un tono serio cuando se detuvo en el lugar indicado. Intenté leer el timbre de su voz, pero no expresaba nada inusual en él.

-¿Milo? –Cuestionó Kanon incrédulo, fue el primero en acercarse a lo que Acuario señalaba y se acuclilló rápidamente estirando una mano.

No fue nada agradable, su rostro se leía preocupado…

Les seguí con rapidez a ambos y me paré en seco al apreciar mejor el paraje. Milo no era el único santo que se encontraba tendido en el suelo, un poco mas enfrente estaba Seiya y la derecha Shun yacía boca abajo, sumido en una espesa capa de tierra y piedras pequeñas. Ellos no parecían tener lesiones graves, no como las que Escorpión presumía en su cuerpo. El santo estaba pálido y sangre brillaba por toda su armadura, dándole un toque lúgubre y macabro a su figura herida. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que alertó a Géminis, quien llevó su mano al cuello del caballero e hizo presión escasos segundos para comprobar si era verdad lo que tanto temíamos. El cosmos de Milo no podía sentirse debido a su inestable situación, pero su pulso debía seguir ahí, dándonos un atisbo de esperanza para intentar remediar su estado.

Pero nada puede retrasar lo inevitable por mucho que lo deseemos…

Kanon retiró su mano con pesadez y la apoyó en una rodilla, desviando la vista a otro lado. Eso respondió a la muda pregunta que se generó en mi cabeza… Milo de Escorpión estaba muerto. Afligido se miró su rostro, enmarcando una expresión cansada y resignada a permanecer ahí, a quedar recostado en ese lugar poco agradable donde esperaría hasta que la conmoción disminuyese y alguno de nosotros fuéramos a descubrirle más tarde, al darnos cuenta de su larga ausencia. Pero sus pensamientos fueron erróneos y no pudo darse cuenta de ello. Él murió preocupado, creyendo que fracasó como Santo Ateniense.

En silencio me retiré de su lado, mirando en un gesto rápido al Santo de Acuario quitarse la capa y tapar respetuosamente el cuerpo de Milo. Ambos fueron grandes amigos, aunque la frialdad de uno lo negase.

-Así que vinieron más… -Se escuchó bajamente, en apenas un susurro que el aire llevó hasta mis oídos.

Detuve mi camino instantáneamente y miré a todas direcciones. Ese fúnebre canto había salido de las profundidades de los edificios, donde la sombra siniestra de sus estructuras nos impedía ver más allá de los marcos y las puertas. Mis compañeros rápidamente se acercaron a mí y esperaron ansiosos al atacante. Teníamos el dolor reciente e impactante de la pérdida de Milo, pero no podíamos desconcentrar el verdadero motivo por el que estábamos ahí, Athena no se retrasaría mucho más y era nuestro trabajo tenerle el campo libre… Para que ella enfrentara al enemigo.

Tensión…

Si, nuevamente se percibió el ambiente saturado de ese aborrecible sentimiento. Los rostros sudados y alertas de mis compañeros miraban en todas direcciones y se posaban en algo que creían ver moverse. El calor estaba surtiendo su acostumbrado efecto y lentamente causaba ilusiones ópticas ¡No podían ser los santos de plata! Si alguno de ellos hubiera seguido nuestro curso nos lo hubiera hecho saber y tendríamos apoyo en las partes altas. No. Ellos desviaron su rumbo y siguieron otro curso en su búsqueda y reconocimiento. En el lugar sólo estábamos nosotros tres y esa nueva _invitada_.

-¿Con cuantos de ustedes tendremos que lidiar? –Murmuró de nuevo- Él no les tendrá piedad…

Íbamos a replicar con una orden directa y poco amigable "_Baja y enfréntate_" se le diría sin mas preámbulos. Deseábamos que apareciera ante nuestros ojos, que dejara esos juegos de lado. Kanon se había adelantado un paso y no esperaba mejor momento para comenzar a retar a nuestro interlocutor. Sin embargo… una corriente de aire seco nos golpeó de improviso y comenzó a arremolinarse a nuestro alrededor. La tierra y las piedrecillas no tardaron en juntarse a esa nueva fiesta y danzaron junto a la corriente que nos impedía salir u observar el exterior. Nos tenían dentro de su juego y el cosmos de ese Dios se prestaba a los coros que esa voz se levantó para nosotros.

No miento al decir que todo pareció volverse más lento ante mi ojos. Nos pusimos espalda con espalda y cualquier cosa era esperada de esa nube terrosa que se arremolinó para atraparnos. Habíamos quedado al centro de la calle, afortunadamente no tan cerca de los santos de bronce que esperábamos continuaran viviendo.

-Ellos pensaron que moriríamos –Canturreó finalmente.

La silueta ancha de una persona se dibujó entre las corrientes de aire. No se movía, solo parecía disfrutar el espectáculo. Sus ropas revoloteaban salvajemente y hacían su sombra mas espesa entre los rayones marrones que se dibujaban ante mis ojos. Creí que sería la única, que el trabajo de los demás no fue en vano y lograron despejar un poco más el camino. Apreté los dientes bajo la desesperación, pude haberme transportado fuera de ese ataque, pero nadie aseguraba que el Dios no jugaría con mis movimientos y me haría caer en otra trampa. Fácilmente capturaría mi esencia entre el espacio y materia, y expondría mi próxima parada a sus guerreros, atacándonos de pronto… Pero era eso, o esperar a que nos destruyeran ahí mismo.

-Ya no es tan divertido jugar con ellos… Ahora solo quiero matarles –Le contestó otra voz. Esa fue diferente: Un hombre, el timbre sonó joven, casi inexperto- Empecemos.

La tormenta cesó de improviso y la tierra cayó pesada al suelo. La mujer que habló primero se mostró sonriente y con los brazos caídos a los costados, tenía una severa quemadura en el torso y rasguños en gran parte del cuerpo, pero no era un daño que le impidiera continuar luchando. Sería duro averiguar el límite de su fuerza, ambos prometían un combate duro. Detrás de mi estaba ese joven, encarando a Camus. Sus facciones eran familiares, "_cabello y ojos carmesí_" Me repetí vagamente clavando la mirada en su rostro. Si, él nos fue mencionado antes ¡Él fue la presa de Milo! Pero no mostraba más que roturas en los sitios que las agujas debieron atacar, una leve corriente de sangre seca y todo su estupor para pelear una vez más.

-Mi hermana se unirá pronto –Susurró ella finalmente, sonriendo con maldad.

Antes de que alertáramos los sentidos, ambos se lanzaron en un ataque frontal en contra nuestra. Creí que el primer objetivo de esa guerrera sería yo, pero mi sorpresa incrementó al ver que atacaba inicialmente a Kanon. El gemelo no tuvo problema al detener el puño que se dirigía a su cara, pero si se vio distraído con los siguientes movimientos que ella le brindó. Únicamente pude retroceder antes de que él chocara conmigo y perdiera el equilibrio.

Sin embargo, en ese primer ataque no terminaban los problemas. El chico de atrás escogió a su primera presa. Se lanzó velozmente contra Acuario cuando volví el rostro instintivamente, él no atacó únicamente con su cuerpo, encendió fácilmente su energía y cargó plasmas oscuros en sus manos antes de intentar golpear al Santo, que impasible contrarrestaba sus ataques con poca facilidad. Camus concentró aliviado su energía y se rodeó de un cosmos frío que congelaba la mayoría de golpes enemigos. Ya no podíamos decir que estaba gastando fuerza, por que ahora se luchaba por sobrevivir y proteger nuestra tierra.

Un golpe seco se escuchó en el primer enfrentamiento…

Ambos guerreros se detuvieron un momento mirándose fijamente. Kanon jadeaba y tenía presa del cuello a la guerrera. La mujer no parecía estar asustada y le observaba con ojos cínicos y ausentes, ella había logrado dar su golpe al mismo tiempo: clavó su puño izquierdo en el estómago del gemelo, provocando que un delgado hilillo de sangre recorriera sus labios y cuello. El Santo de Géminis no tenía armadura y los golpes que recibía eran doblemente peligrosos. Soltó lentamente a su oponente y retrocedió trastabillando, envolviendo instintivamente con sus manos esa zona que ella había afectado.

Era hora de tomar su lugar para dejarle recobrar postura.

Avancé con pasos silenciosos elevando mi cosmos, ella me miró desafiante y se llevó las manos a la cadera. Ambos ignorábamos de momento las explosiones de energía que ocurrían detrás de mí; Camus y ese muchacho seguían peleando sin tregua, ocupando un angosto espacio de la calle en el que nadie de los santos caídos pudiera resultar herido. Los golpes contra el suelo y el chirriante sonido de la armadura indicaban cuando Acuario llevaba la delantera o la perdía por algún error involuntario.

No teníamos mucho tiempo, debíamos acabar con eso pronto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Mu? –Inquirió Secamente entre respiros hondos, Kanon se había erguido pese al dolor que le contrajo fugazmente el rostro y me miró con reproche- Yo pelearé contra ella.

-No debemos anteponer el orgullo en esto, Kanon –Recriminé sin obedecer.

Él negó con la cabeza y se limpió la sangre de los labios con un brazo.

-No hay tiempo, lo sé. Pero este combate me pertenece a mí…

Iba a argumentar una última vez contra sus palabras, hacerle entender el error en el que volveríamos a caer si dejábamos el trabajo en equipo olvidado, pero, algo llamó mi atención antes de hablar, a tiempo pude percatarme de lo que sucedía en las alturas de las derruidas construcciones: Un destello rápido brilló y retumbó destruyendo más vidrios y escombros. De reojo pude observar como una gruesa masa de energía avanzaba contra nosotros a la velocidad de la luz… No dudé en girar mi cuerpo y levantar mis manos. El cabello me rozó el rostro con avidez y la capa abrazó mi armadura ante ese ágil movimiento. No tenía la guardia tan baja como ellos pensaron…

-

_-Mi hermana se unirá pronto –Susurró__ ella finalmente, sonriendo con maldad._

-

No. No moriríamos en ese lugar con facilidad, aun teníamos la misión de asegurar la victoria de Athena y cualquiera que intercediera en su contra enfrentaría el ardiente poder del cosmos que sus santos emiten valerosamente.

-¡Pared de Cristal!

El ataque se vio reflejado cuando mi defensa se elevó arduamente. La energía que chocó contra mi cosmos se impactó catastróficamente contra un débil edificio, el cual no aguantó la potencia del combate y se derrumbó en un poderoso estruendo, bloqueando la avenida por el lado que habíamos llegado. Los escombros y metales cayeron como plumas, las astillas de madera y vidrios volaron a todos lados, rasgando la piel de algunos en su intertanto. Eso no fue un problema de gravedad, las molestias se podían tolerar. Recuerdo haber escuchado a Kanon suspirar pesadamente cuando vio lo acontecido, de alguna manera estaba agradecido de que su lemuriano compañero tuviera una defensa como esa.

Pero quien acababa de atacarme bufó con fastidio y aprovechó de la candidez del sol para ocultarse en sus molestos rayos. Agudicé la mirada, escuchando detrás de mí al gemelo reanudar su combate con la desaforada guerrera, la cual no tardó en reaccionar devolviendo los golpes, provocando sonidos secos que acompasaban la batalla de Camus. Dos combates progresivos se dejaban apreciar en esa calle desolada, cuatro guerreros que luchaban con fervor por destruir al oponente, mientras yo esperaba con impaciencia que el guerrero encubierto mostrara sus planes.

Si osó atacarme por la espalda, lo menos que podía hacer era enseñar el rostro cuando su intento falló. Pero a cambio disfrutó el ocultarse brincando de techo en techo, incitándome a seguirle… "_No hay más que hacer_" Me dije en estado de alerta. Rápidos fueron mis pasos cuando comencé a caminar detrás de los suyos, le miraba moverse como una sombra blanquecina, entonando destellos rojizos cuando el sol le bañaba directamente. Me alejé varios metros de mis compañeros hasta llegar al edificio caído, le busqué con la mirada hasta encontrarla. Ahí me esperaba, sentada en una piedra, mirándome con sorna y una expresión sombría en la mirada. Sus ropas estaban bañadas en sangre y contrastaban la palidez de su rostro espectral, fue extraño, un dato insulso que modelara su cuerpo ahogado en ese líquido vital, sin tener alguna herida encima. La tela de su hombro derecho estaba desgarrada, pero ahí no había un corte que mostrara su padecimiento, solo carne sana que se exponía al enemigo. Pelearíamos, estaba dicho.

-No fue muy elegante, lo tengo en cuenta. Pero tenía que dejar claro que tú pelearías contra mí –Sonrió poniéndose de pie.

Era ella, la hermana que la otra guerrera mencionó antes de iniciar su combate.

-¿Atacando por la espalda? –Inquirí con seriedad, mi cosmos estaba en un leve sopor, esperando despertar- ¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí?

-Mi Dios se está divirtiendo. Admito que aguardábamos primero la llegada de Athena, no a sus perros defensores, pero aun así… –Susurró en un tono infantil. Descendió de las rocas y posó elegantemente los pies sobre el suelo- Jugaremos un rato antes de mandarlos a los campos Eliseos, junto a sus amiguitos...

-Ellos no pudieron morir sin hacer nada –Replique molesto. El autocontrol que generalmente me dominaba estaba desistiendo con esa charla…

-¿Lo dices por mi ropa? –Presumió señalándose- Es verdad, fueron fieros hasta el final, pero el desafiar a un dios es el pecado mas grande que un humano pueda cometer. Primero murieron, después mi Señor nos brindó su gracia y restauró nuestro cuerpo. Estamos dentro de su cosmos… ¿Eso te responde?

Empuñé ambas manos a los costados, dejando libremente que mi cosmos emanara de mi cuerpo. Sus palabras fueron turbias e inmoderadas, subestimando gravemente al oponente que estaba frente a ella. Un Santo de Athena es enseñado a dominar el control de sus acciones, a tener paciencia y aguardar con fría calma ante cualquier suceso. No debemos mostrar esa debilidad que amerita al enemigo una ventaja, pero el ver a mis hermanos de armas regados en ese campo, teniendo la posibilidad de estar muertos, no me ayudaba a calmar esa ansiedad por comenzar el combate. Quería iniciar mi ataque y dejar de fingir que sus palabras no surtieron el considerado efecto de ese aire venenoso que atravesó mis oídos. La miré con desprecio mientras mi energía se encendía de golpe y me retiré la capa con un hábil movimiento, arrojándola al suelo sin contemplación.

Eso terminaría antes de que mi Diosa pisara esa calle…

_Por: Mu, Santo Dorado de Aries._

"_Se devastó el suelo bajo sus p__isadas, las canciones enardecidas resurgieron en sus mentes._

_No era sangre lo que veían, no era desesperanza lo que tocaban. Sus cuerpos no caerían con el fulgor de esas espadas que gloriosas intentaron destajarles. No. Ellos arrearían a sus caballos, destronarían al enemigo…"_

* * *

**FDA:** Si, bueno, estuve un tanto frustrada por no poder continuar como se debía. Simplemente no encontraba la manera adecuada y creí por un momento que tendría que parar temporalmente, incluso lo anuncié en mi profile. Vaya que fue irónico todo ese embrollo… (Suspiro) En fin, ahora volvamos al tema principal de esta pequeña notita. Sigo insistiendo en mi loca manía por dañar a nuestros Santos, pero aquí si debemos caer en conciencia de la situación en que se encuentran: Milo estaba herido de muerte y como él mismo dijo la vez pasada "_Lo que murió primeramente fue su lado sobrehumano_", ya no quedaba mucho que hacer por él… Y no crean, adoro a ese Santo como a los demás, todos me gustan mucho, simplemente que siguiera viviendo ya hubiera sido un tanto exagerado, hay que admitirlo. Gracias por su eterna paciencia. Háganme saber de cualquier error, por favor (aunque no estoy muy conforme con este capítulo). **¡Les agradezco leer mi fanfic!**

**Até Logo.**

**Por: Fantasía de un ángel**


End file.
